


TRAGEDY AND BLESSINGS

by SAMHATESTRUMP



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMHATESTRUMP/pseuds/SAMHATESTRUMP
Summary: Allie married with a kid? Bea is in unknown marital status situation for now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to come up with an update for GFTP but I kept on being distracted by this idea. Tragedy and Blessings will probably be very short. Don’t know how short yet but I’m hoping it will help me get me back to wanting to continue the GFTP soon. Comments are appreciated, critical or otherwise. Just don’t curse me out lol

“Mommy! Where are we going?"

"We're going to see aunt Kaz baby."

"But daddy said we should wait for him cause he’s taking us to see the lion king."

"No baby. We'll be late for auntie Kaz’s big birthday if we do that, so we will call him when we get there, Okay?"

"Okay mommy. I miss auntie Kaz so much." The little blue eyed blonde girl bounced on her back booster seat.

"Me too baby, me too." Allie swiped her escaped tears with the back of her hand.

“Mommy?” The little girl peeked at her mother through the mirror “Why are you crying?” She asked sadly. “Did daddy hurt you again?”

“No baby. I’m just happy we’re going to see auntie Kaz. These are happy tears baby.”

Allie waited as her long fingers nervously tapped at the wheel as she waited for the traffic light to turn green. The moment it did she pushed her foot gently on the gas and started pulling away past the intersection. Just when her blue Nissan got in the middle of the intersection, the next thing one could hear were sounds of crushing metal against each other and bones crunching as her car received a heavy impact on the left side. The day which had started so miserably for the young woman ended worse than it had began. 

The blue Nissan rolled across the intersection down the small hill coming to a sudden stop on the side of the road with smoke and gas leaking down the pavement.

"Female, between 28 to 30 years of age, she's not breathing. 1 ..2 ....3 clear!" 

"We got a pulse! But its very weak." Said the second paramedic who was covered in blood.”Let’s load her into the ambulance.”

A third paramedic joined them “The little girl doesn’t look good.” He announced sadly

*********

"How is the little girl doing?"

"Not very well. She's surviving for now, but I don't think..." The older nurse choked as unchecked tears escaped her warm eyes. 

She’s worked in the paediatric wing for so long but nothing got any easier with losing young patients.

"Hey, I know its hard losing patients and even harder when they're so young with their whole lives ahead of them. But she has a lot of fight in her six year old body" Dr. Wesley sympathized with nurse Elizabeth Birdsworth. The woman had gone through great losses in both her personal and professional life and he understood the pain of losing patients too. 

"Thank you doctor, I'll remember that." Liz nodded wiping her reddened eyes even though she knew the girl had less than 30% chance of surviving this.

***********

"Bea honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Bea sighed as she glanced at her daughter sleeping on the couch looking so weak

"No you're not. Do you need me to come over?" 

"No. Its alright, we'll be fine. Deb is tired and I think we'll just go to bed early tonight."

"Okay hon. Call me if you need anything, day or night."

"Thanks Maxine. Goodnight."

"Sleep well hon."

*************

Two paramedics wheeled in a young patient quickly into the ER 

“Girl 15, she's on a heart transplant list. She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds"

"Dammit!" Dr. Wesley cursed “Mom?”

Just then he saw a flare of red curls bouncing towards him.

"Bea Smith. My daughter Debbie Smith has a heart condition, please help her. Her specialist is Dr. Simpson, I tried calling him but he's not picking up."

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll do our best. We have a heart specialist here on call."

"Code blue in room E2!" Came the intercom page 

"Excuse me Ms. Smith, I'll be back with you soon." Dr. Wesley ran off towards ER

"Debbie Smith just coded. 1...2....3 clear!" Head nurse yelled

"I'm taking over. Clear!" Dr. Wesley took over the defibrillator handles from the nurse and administered them on Debbie weakened torso and the frail girl’s frame jumped back to life.

"I got a pulse. Bring the breathing machine in quick!" Dr. Wesley ordered

*********

"Ms. Smith?" Dr. Wesley called out as he removed and discarded his gloves and mask.

Bea stood up from the less than a comfortable waiting room hospital couch. Maxine just walked in then and stood by her friend holding her hand tightly. 

"I'm here hon." She whispered in Bea's ear.

"I need to brief you on your daughter's condition. Please excuse us Miss." Dr. Wesley looked to Maxine who wasn't moving from Bea's side.

"No! She stays." Bea tightened her hold on Maxine's hand 

"Okay then. Little Miss Smith heart is very weak at the moment and she's currently breathing through the machines. Good news is she's at the top of the transplant list bad news is we don't have a donor yet. But hopefully soon a miracle will happen." 

Dr. Wesley knew the news was always a blow to the family members. He remembered when some family members who were waiting for a heart always felt guilt of receiving someone else’s heart who has obviously lost their lives in the process. It was always a hard thing for some to process.

Bea was crying for her little girl knowing there was a possibility she doesn't have long to live, not if there wasn't a matching donor out there. And how could she hope for someone else to lose their life so her daughter could live? Why was the universe so cruel and unfair to both the living and the dead at the same time?Why was medical research taking so long to discover the solution to mending a human heart without solving the issue by taking away another human’s heart? Why does God do this if he loves his creation so much? So many questions in her mind that she couldn’t stop. Because of her weakness she had passed that same weakness to her poor daughter. No wonder Harry hated her so much, she was a useless weak bitch. She wished she was a match for Debbie so that she could just die and let Debbie live instead. Why was fate so unfair to her? Debbie didn’t deserve this, she caused this to happen to her daughter. She was the weak person and her weakness went through her blood stream and passed this on to her beautiful poor daughter. 

“Don’t!” Maxine was watching a million emotions swipe across Bea’s face and immediately knew what was going through her head. 

Bea had always blamed herself for her daughter’s weak heart, everyone of their friends knew that. As much as they tried to tell her she couldn’t control her daughter’s health she wasn’t convinced that in a lot of ways she had a hand in Debbie’s heart being born weak.

Continue? 


	2. T & B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering a little more about Bea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated as always.

“Em...” Allie was thrashing around in her hospital bed “Please don’t hurt my baby... please don’t hurt..”

“Miss! Hey Miss!” A nurse shook her shoulder to wake her up as she paged the doctor to come through

Allie opened her eyes to be met by kind emerald eyes looking back at her. “You’re in the hospital. Do you remember anything?”

“Emmy.. my baby!” Allie started crying “Where is my baby? I want to see Em!” Allie begged. 

She dismounted unsteadily from her hospital bed, overpowering the short statured nurse as she ripped off the tapes holding the drips on her arms and a breathing tube from her nose.

“I want to see my baby. Em... where is she?” She was on adrenaline and hadn’t even realized her leg was broken and heavily plastered. 

“Calm down Miss.”

“Novak! My name is Allie Novak and calm down you say? I want my baby and you’re asking me to calm the fuck down?” Allie was getting irritated by the calm demeanour of the nurse standing next to her while she was asking to see her baby.

“Yes, wait for the doctor and he’ll brief you about everything.” The nurse tried again calmly

“I want my baby, nurse. That’s all I’m interested in, I don’t give a fuck about stupidbriefings okay?” She yelled with venom

Allie became inconsolable when she thought the worst had happened to her Emmy. Why were they keeping her here while she should be taking care of her sweet baby girl? Her baby must be scared all alone with no one to take care of her. 

“I wannntt mmy bbbaaaabbby.” She wailed holding her chest collapsing into the nurse’s arms. 

Luckily the doctor came in at that moment and helped the nurse move the still crying woman onto her bed. They quickly administered another dose of medication into her system and a couple of minutes later she fell back into an exhausted sleep.

***********

“Hey baby, mama is right here. Hang in there for me okay? I love you so much.” Bea said quietly into her sleeping daughter’s ear.

Debbie has been in the hospital for the past couple of days still breathing through the machines waiting for a new heart. She was weak but wasn’t giving up. 

When they took Debbie to run more tests Bea decided to stretch her legs and get something to eat. She was walking down from her daughter’s hospital room to the nearest slot machine to get some coffee and an energy bar when she bumped into a short blonde nurse who was walking without watching where she was going. 

“Hey! You need to be careful there nurse.” Bea chuckled

“I’m sorry Miss. I just came in from..” she looked back sadly at the closed door she had just emerged from and tears started coming down her cheeks unchecked. “I’m sorry!” 

She ran down the hallway and Bea could see it led to some public bathrooms and so she followed her. 

Bea found her in the washroom splashing water on her face. “Hey there, are you okay? Do you want to talk? I’m a good listener.” 

“I can’t. It’s about my patient and I can’t.” She said her arms flailing 

“Do you have some time? I need someone to talk to myself, my daughter is admitted down the hall in the cardiology wing”

The nurse wasn’t sure where this was going but she needed the distraction and she had her lunch hour coming up so she nodded. 

They settled in a fairly quiet hospital food court after ordering some coffee and a muffinfor Bea, a turkey sandwich and some soft drink for the nurse. 

“So why are you here Miss?” 

“Ms. actually. I’m separated? ..divorced? Not exactly sure which, I have never really pursued the latter ...it’s complicated.” She shook her head disappointed in herself “Anyway my name is Bea Anderson-Smith”

“As in the letter B? What a peculiar name.” The young nurse observed.

“No actually. As in B E A, Bea short for Beatrice.”

“Ah, so may I call you queen Bea?”

“Hahahah.. I think we all know that queen B title suits a more famous someone and not poor ole me.” Bea smiled brightly

“I think we’re all allowed to agree to disagree. And in this case I disagree strongly, it suits you just fine too. I’m Amanda Fisher by the way. And nice to meet you too Ms. Smith.”

Bea shook her head shyly. “Thank you. So anyways, I’m here because my daughter is admitted in the cardiology wing. It’s been almost a week and she’s still waiting for a heart transplant. She’s very weak right now, just hanging in there, you know.” Bea shrugged sadly

Amanda was quiet for a few seconds “I’m so sorry Bea, I hope she receives a miracle soon, we need those around here. My patient’s daughter is also in a very critical condition. She’s only six.” Amanda’s eyes started welling “We’re suppose to prepare her for the worst and I can’t do it. How can you look into a mother’s eyes and tell her that her baby is dying anytime. She hasn’t even seen her since they brought them in here about four days ago.”

“Oh god! I know how that feels. To be in that position where a dark cloud hangs over you all the time but I’m more accustomed to that feeling since my daughter has been sick for longer. In fact the doctors didn’t expect her to live to this age without another heart.” Bea said sadly 

“I’m so sorry. I’m not a mother and I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now. I don’t want to keep you from her but thank you for taking the time to talk to me.” Amanda said

“It’s no problem and thank you too. Debbie is not in her room right now, they took her away and will be running some tests for probably another hour or so.” Bea assured calmly. “You know... I do counselling. And as a mom dealing with the possibility of losing a child I can talk to your patient if you want. Off the records, I know the privacy protocols and all that, I can just walk in as a friend and not even your doctor needs to know about it.” 

“Let me think about it. What ward number are you gonna be at in the cardiology wing?” 

“C15. Come and get me when the coast is clear or when you make up your mind about it. Here..” Bea fished a business card from her wallet and handed it to Amanda. “You can check me out to make sure I’m legit. Okay? And Bea is preferable over Smith. Thank you.” She smiled.

Amanda accepted the card and then extended her hand to shake Bea’s firmly “I feel so much better talking to you. Thank you Bea.”

**************

“Bea?” Bea started to awaken from her short nap her neck was hurting like a bitch but she wasn’t leaving this room unless her daughter was walking out with her.

“Maxine? What are you doing here so late?” She noted the time on the wall clock reading 10.30 pm 

“I came to check on my two favourite girls. Also had late evening sessions at the women’s shelter today.”

“Oh. How did that go?” 

“Fun as always.” Maxine smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes “But honestly, so many women live in a cycle of abusive relationships, it’s overwhelming. I had this young kid barely a woman who’s been back and forth with her boyfriend but she doesn’t seem like she believes he’s a monster. She insists he’s a good guy and he treats her well most of the time, until of course he doesn’t when he whacks her head with a steel frying pan. My god Bea, how do you help someone like that who’s been bashed over and over again within an inch of their lives and they keep going back to that person whenever he calls?” Maxine was tearful

“Come here” Bea held her arms open “Shhhhh... it’s okay. And how you help them is to keep listening to them without passing any judgments. Offer them alternatives to better themselves and raise their self esteem and hope one day they’ll feel worthy enough to walk away from that abusive life before it’s too late.” Maxine nodded

Her friend always had the best advice, even when Maxine felt like it was too much watching some of the women go through what they were going through and she wanted to quit, Bea never let her. The two women had their own private practice but they also did a lot of charitable work outside their offices. They always took time to visit women shelters, prisons and hospitals to offer counselling services. 

“Hey, Bea?” Amanda approached the two women who were hugging on a nearby couch.

“Hey Amanda. How are you?” 

“I’m good. Uhmm.. is it a bad time? I can come back later if you wish.”

“No, no. It’s okay. This is Dr. Maxine Conway, my best friend and partner and Maxine this is nurse Amanda.” Amanda shook the taller woman’s strong grip 

“How is Debbie holding on?” Amanda glanced at the frail teenager laying on the bed. She was practically swallowed by the bed.

“My supergirl is holding on, you know.” Bea nodded sadly

Amanda nodded “Good. Uh..the patient...you know. She’s just woken up and I thought...”

“Say no more. I’ll be there in a minute.” Bea turned to Maxine and she nodded her acquiesce without speaking a word. “I’ll see you when I get back. I’m going to ward H1 it’s just around the corner if anything, I have my phone with me.” She told Maxine who nodded 

“Hello.” Bea cautiously approached a lone figure laying on a hospital bed

“Who are you? I want to see my daughter and they won’t let me.” Allie looked defeated as she stared at the warm brown eyes looking back at her. 

She had obtained the ward and room number the young kid was in from nurse Amanda and had told her to pretend she didn’t know who Bea was. She noted a wheelchair folded by the bed, perfect.

“My name is Bea, I’ll tell you a secret if you’ll keep it.” Allie nodded for her to continue “I work in this hospital sometimes and I know where some of the wards are located. How old is your daughter? Do you remember anything before now?” Bea asked with compassion in her eyes

“I was driving and Em was seated in the back strapped in her booster chair. Someone hit us when we were crossing a green light. It came from no where and they hit our car so hard I ...I ...and...” Allie started sobbing only now reliving the incident and realizing that maybe Em was already dead. 

But she can still feel her presence just like when she was pregnant, she can still feel Em.

“Come here” Bea opened her arms and hugged the inconsolable younger woman tightly in her arms. “Let’s see what we can do okay? But before that can I tell you something about me?” Bea felt Allie relax and nod her head under her chin. “I have a 15 year old daughter in here too. She’s in a critical condition, we don’t know her fate each second passes by without a new heart. She actually died for a couple of seconds before she was admitted and honestly I have never been so scared in my life. But then I remembered what she once told me when we were sitting watching a movie one evening,she said ‘mommy..’ She placed her little hand on my chest where the heart is located. ‘if I die one day, please promise me you will keep me alive in here and remember all the good times we have been blessed to have together. I want you to continue living because the happier in your life you are after I’m gone the more peaceful I’ll be up there in the clouds. I know you’ll be sad for a while but I want you to know I’m going to be okay and I will be watching over you, remember that. So please don’t disappoint me by staying sad.’.. Sometimes I wonder who the mother is between the two of us. These little beings we’re blessed to have and privileged to raise in our lives are wiser than we will ever be, right?”

Allie nodded “My Em..” She hiccuped “my Em is the same. Gosh! She’s so wise beyond her six year old self, it makes me feel unworthy to be her mother sometimes. She’s the sweetest most generous, kind soul I have ever had the privilege of being around. She’s like the peacekeeper in our household. When he..” Allie realized she’d said to much so she stopped talking and cried instead. 

“Em sounds like a smart girl and she’s equally lucky you are her mother. I would like to meet her if you don’t mind. Tell you what? If you promise me you’ll keep calm we’ll go searching for Em. My hospital visits with my job will come in handy but not all the staff know me here and we don’t want them kicking us out of the paediatric ward when they see us. So calm is the key word, okay?” 

“Okay. Will you be with me all the way?” Allie asked a little scared in what she might discover about her daughter.

“All the way hon, all the way.” Bea promised as she carefully lowered the younger woman on the wheel chair she’d moved closer to bed.

After they got off the seventh floor in the paediatric wing, Bea noticed Amanda chatting up the other nurses at the desk giving them the time they needed to sneak into Emily Novak’s room down the hallway. Bea quickly pushed the wheel chair in the room and closed the door quietly behind her. 

Allie gasped loudly when her eyes landed on her barely visible daughter who was covered with tubes surrounding and sticking out of her little body. Her eyes scanned the scary lookingroom landing on the huge machine pushing up and down which synched with the movements on her daughter’s little chest. It hit Allie hard when she realized her little baby was on life support. That machine was breathing for her.

The red head couldn’t contain her emotions either when she looked at the fragile little being laying there helplessly, almost lifeless except for the machines pumping air in and out of her fragile little lungs. Amanda hadn’t prepared her for this, she was in as much shock as Allie was. 

“My babbbbbyy ...” Allie released a strangled quiet sob.

Allie didn’t think she had any water left in her body but tears still came down her face and her skin was blotched. Bea was there all the time holding her, consoling her and mostly letting her cry while she held her against her chest.

“I’m here. Always.” Bea made an unconscious promise

“May I hold her hand?” Allie asked helplessly “I want her to know her mommy is here.” 

Bea nodded and pushed her to the side she noticed the little girl’s hand wasn’t connected to too many tubes. 

“Hey baby girl, mommy loves you so much. Please don’t leave mommy alone.” Tears trickled down Allie’s eyes as she continued to speak to her daughter quietly

Bea had her own waterworks going on as she watched the younger mother talk to her daughter. She understood this to Allie was something unexpected and if Em was to pass Allie will be in a very bad place, but hoped she will get through this. She has counselled many a grieving parents in her career and as much as Bea wanted to think she was more prepared if Deb was to pass one day, she knew she will be a mess too. 

“Hello? May I help you?” Bea was shocked out of her shared grief by a soft voice 

“Umm... we.. she’s Em’s mom.” Bea pointed at Allie whose head was bent down laying her face on her little girl’s tiny hand “She wanted..to. she ...to see her daughter.” Bea stammered before turning around to face the person who had just walked into the room. 

“Bea? What are you doing here love?” The nurse whispered. 

“Hey auntie Liz! I didn’t even know you’re on duty today otherwise I wouldn’t have had to sneak around to get in here.” She hugged the older woman tightly “Debbie has been in cardiology wing since Sunday evening and I have been here all along. She’s not doing too well Liz.” Her eyes welled 

“I’m so sorry hon. Why didn’t you call me? I should have been there for you two.” 

“It’s okay, I know how hectic your scheduling is and Maxine has been a big help. In fact she’s sitting with Deb right now.” 

“You changed your hair colour!” Liz announced in awe

“Deb wanted me to try this colour she said ‘it’s hot’ and I’ll get a date soon.” Bea rolled her eyes

The two women chuckled. They had been close friends for a long time, almost as long as Debbie has been alive. They met when the red head was just a young struggling teenage mother to a toddler Debbie and had an abusive husband to boot. Liz ended up being their saving grace when Harry one day beat the living daylights out of the young mother when Debbie was four. She put them up in her house and reported the abusive husband to her then chief of police husband. Harry was jailed for a couple of years and was warned to never come near Bea again otherwise he will have a life sentence to serve. They ended moving to Sidney from Melbourne when Elizabeth’s husband died in a tragic accident. 

“I’ll come down and check on you two later.” Liz glanced at the younger blonde woman holding on the little girl’s hand “She’s not doing too well either. There’s not been much progress since Saturday evening when they were brought in.” Liz whispered into Bea’s ear “Is she a friend of yours?” Liz asked

“Sort of, we just met. It’s a long story but is it possible to let her stay in here if she wants to? Maybe bring her an extra cot? Amanda can come up and check on her once in a while and give her some medications. I know she’s in pain herself but I don’t think she will willingly leave this room again. I haven’t left Debs so I understand.” 

Liz nodded in understanding “I’ll talk to Dr. Westfall.”

“Thank you Liz. Meanwhile let me ask what she wants to do. I need to go back down and let Maxine head home as it’s almost midnight.” Bea approached Allie and touched her shoulder letting her hand linger “Hey Allie? This is a good friend of mine, her name is Elizabeth and she’s one of the nurses who has been taking care of your daughter since day one.” Bea introduced them

“Thank you nurse for all that you’re doing for my daughter. May I stay here with her please? I don’t want her to be scared when she wakes up.” Allie pleaded and Liz nodded automatically her heart breaking for the young mother.

“I’ll bring in an extra bed in here. Thankfully this is one of our biggest rooms so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Liz assured 

She knew Bridget will have her hide for making such a big decision without consulting the attending doctor. But for Liz having lost a child at a young age and not having been present when her child died, that pain still lived in her decades later. She still wishes every single day she had had a second chance to hold her baby in her arms one more time, but she wasn’t so lucky. So she really didn’t care what Dr. Westfall will say to her about moving the young woman into the paediatric ward with her dying child, everyone deserves another chance to say their goodbyes. Liz swiped at tears which had escaped her eyes accidentally with the back of her hand, when she was thinking about her own loss.

“Hey, I’ll see how Deb is doing and then I’ll come back and check in on you two later, okay?” Bea planted a kiss on top of Allie’s head. She didn’t know what it was about this woman that she couldn’t let go. She felt drawn to her in the most unexplainable way. Shemoved around to the other side of the bed and bent down near the little girl’s ear “Hey there little one, your mommy loves you so much. Hurry up and get back to her okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I don’t know how to summarize this chapter. It’s a different universe if you may, in between the living and the ‘dead dead’ place where (if innocent souls do go there before making their final journeys) I picture it’d look like. Mostly this chapter was inspired by Bea’s near death experience the first time she was drowned by the freak. She saw Debbie at a beach.
> 
> Another inspiration is a much darker one, Trump concentration camps as we all call them and the children who have met their untimely deaths in those camps. Combine that and you have the following. I tried to be as clear as possible hopefully it’s understandable. Please point out any inconsistencies and I’ll try to rectify them as much as I can. So I guess today’s warnings will be : 
> 
> The atrocities committed by the trump administration and its aftermath. I bolded this chapter because I can? No! it was because of the uniqueness of the chapter, the events aren’t happening in our usual fictional world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s important to note even though I was born in religion I’m not religious. I added some bible (being/s) to make it flow in my head and because even though I ain’t religious I still believe in a higher being not necessarily a man. For my super religious folks in here, rumour is Jesus is actually middle eastern and not white. Not trying to change anyone’s beliefs but I’m going by the facts presented in the big book itself. Okay I think I said enough already. Do not throw a fucking stone at me. 👀😂🤣
> 
> FYI: I rewrote the second last paragraph from the last chapter.

** “Hey there little one.” A curly haired teenager greeted.  **

** “I ..want ..I ..want.. my mommy.” The little blue eyed girl hiccuped  **

** “I know little one I know. I’m Debbie and your name?” Debbie sat by the kid and extended her thin frail hand for a handshake. **

** Debbie felt like she was looking directly into her 6 year old self. The girl had the same facial features as she did except for their eye colours.  **

** “I’m cold.” The little girl said, her teeth chattering **

** She was shaking uncontrollable and Debbie was at a loss on what to do about it until she remembered what her mama does when it’s wintertime, they cuddle together. **

** “Come here.” Debbie invited the little girl to sit closer to her and then she wrapped her thin frame around the younger girl. “Better?”  **

** She nodded. “I’m Emily Novak. My mommy calls me Em or Emmy.”  **

** “That’s a beautiful name. I like them all, Emily, Em, Emmy.” Debbie nodded to herself. “My mama calls me Debbie, Debs or Deb.” She said smiling  **

** “I like yours too. I wish you were my sister.” Em looked up at Debbie searching her eyes “do you have a sister?” **

** “Me too and no I don’t have a sister or a brother. I’m my mama’s only child, she calls me her baby. “Debbie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly but she loved it “You? A brother? Sister?” **

** The little girl shook her head sadly. She asked her mommy to buy another baby but her mommy said not now.  **

** “Guess what Em?” **

** “What?” **

** “You are now my only sister and I’m yours too! That cool with you?” Debbie smoothed the little girl’s straight blonde hair and kissed the top of her head **

** Em nodded enthusiastically smiling wide for the first time since she got there “I like that.” **

** “Me too.” **

** “Why are we here?” Emily finally glanced around observing other kids chasing each other around the beach but there were no adults around. **

** “I have no idea baby. But do you know what? I bet there’s a good reason for everything that happens in life. Maybe you and I were meant to meet here for some reason.”  **

** Debbie somehow knew something bad was happening to her. In this universe which she didn’t understand what it was, she could still feel her mother’s presence and absence at the same time.  **

** “But why?” **

** “Let’s see, I have wanted a sister for so long but my mama refuses to have another baby, you also have wanted a sister and your mommy maybe doesn’t either, so maybe our wishes were fulfilled differently.” Debbie shrugged “You’re here I’m here and we both wanted sisters..” **

** Emily found that answer convincing. “Okay.” She nodded in acceptance but then added “mommy didn’t want to buy another baby.” She shrugged **

** Debbie didn’t feel qualified enough to explain biology to a six year old so she kept quiet about that little misunderstanding. **

** It was getting chilly for both of them and suddenly Debbie remembered how to make a fire having watched one of those surviving in the wilderness shows on a Reality tv channel.  **

** “Let’s make a fire!” Debbie announced suddenly **

** Em looked confused, fire? “What is fire?”**

** “Come! I’ll show you.”  **

** So Em and Debbie went around gathering some dry wood and piled them atop of each other. Debbie started rubbing a dry stick of wood against another, it took some time but eventually the fire started. **

** Em’s piercing blue eyes showed pure excited joy ”Now, this is fire Em.” Debbie told an awed Em proudly. The little girl’s jaw remained hanging open. **

** “Look! She made a fire!” Two rambunctious ten year old boys yelled. **

** All the kids gathered around one by one and sat around the crackling fire. They quietly settled next to Debbie and Emily watching as the fire embers burnt through the wooden sticks. At least none of the kids were trembling now due to the cold ocean breeze. They were all warm and settled. **

** “Hey guys, anyone wanna tell us a story about themselves?” Debbie asked the kids who looked younger than she was, but none seemed like will volunteer. **

** She looked around and saw at least six brown kids huddled around together. Wait! She’s seen one of the faces before, she searched her brain to try to remember where but came up empty. **

** “Hey, how about you?” She pointed to the familiar face, 8 or 9 year old girl holding a much younger kid maybe 1 or 2 years old. “Tell us something about you. Do you speak English?”  **

** The girl nodded. “I’m from Mexico but yes I speak both English and Spanish.” She answered eloquently and then began narrating her story  **

** “My parents, my little brother Carlos and I crossed the American border from Mexico a few months ago, I can’t remember when exactly. Before that, my mommy had promised we were going to America to have a better life because in Mexico we didn’t have enough food or anything else.” The girl paused “Everyday someone died near our house because some bad man from the gang shot them. So dad said he wanted to take us to a safer place in America. So one day we packed everything we had and left our small room in Mexico City and started walking to America. We got bus rides along the way but then we had to walk the rest of the way through the bushes to the border because they called us illegals. When we finally entered the US, policemen arrested us all. My mommy and daddy and brother were taken away from me by the police.” the girl’s eyes welled “That was the last time I saw them. After that they took me to this hall where there were so many other young kids like me and much younger like her.” She indicated the toddler she was holding in her arms. “At some point I got really sick and no one took me to see the doctor or gave me any medicine. It was so bad,there were so many children there who were sick too with no one to look after them. Even though I was sick I tried to help look after the younger kids like her who didn’t know what was happening to them. I guess it was too much for me and I ended up here. I remember how the bad policemen and policewomen in that big hall called us bad names and beat some of the kids who were crying for their mothers and fathers. They called us all sorts of bad words in Spanish” The girl shrugged her shoulders sadly “The sad thing is I’m happier here even though I’m without my family and I wish those other kids suffering down there could come up here and be happy, because if that is the America mommy and daddy wanted for us? Its not a very happy place for them.” She shook her head in sadness**

** Debbie and the older kids who understood this were all crying silently as they listened to the story, Jim and James were not better either. Having experienced that hate coming from their own father towards their mexican friend’s first hand they totally got it. **

**Debbie remembered her mama cursing like a sailor when they were watching some international news channel about separated immigrant families from South America. It was hard for her to understand why people in America who were meant to be the most welcoming people in world now treated other humans like animals. She remembered how her mama had silently cried while seated next to her and if anyone knew Bea Smith, they’d know she rarely cursed in front of her daughter but that day she had cursed the president of the United States over and over again.  **

** She now remembered the girl’s face! She was reported that she had died at the campsite or as the opposing political side called Trump concentration camps. **

** It finally dawned on her why they were all here, Debbie looked around and noted the swaying healthy palm trees bent with the weight of coconuts and the whitest beach sands she’d ever seen covering the grounds all around them and the bluest waters she’d ever witnessed filling the ocean as far as the naked eye could see.  **

** Wait! Were they all dead? Is this heaven?  **

** The girl looked into Debbie’s eyes and said. “I have been here for awhile now, but since some of you got here you haven’t seen this man dressed in all white. I have seen a picture of what was suppose to look like him before when we went to mass but I don’t think it’s the same person. The picture I have seen of him in church, kind of looks like most of the bad policemen in America, white.” The girl paused looking around as if searching for confirmation from others “This man some of us saw, his skin is like Julio’s.” She pointed at a five year boy with a darker skin tone sucking on his thumb while doodling on the sand with a stick.  **

** The twin blonde green eyed boys agreed by nodding their heads, they had seen him too, he didn’t look like the man their Baptist church in Texas displayed a picture of in their church. He had a skin tone almost as dark as a negro, their dad calls black and brown folk that unless he really got angry for one reason or another then he'd use racial slur like the n-word. Jim and James were good kids who unfortunately happened to be born in the wrong home but fortunately they had maintained their childish purity throughout their decade of living. Their lives were tragically ended by their own crazy dad who shot them in the head because they kept playing with negro kids their father had warned them not to play with. **

** She continued “He has this super blinding glow around his head, he told me he couldn’t take me with him yet. He gave me a task I needed to complete before he takes me to a better place than America. When I told him I like doing things to help others he said I was the right person to do this and he was very happy because that is what he has always done himself, help people. He mentioned a girl around your age will come here soon and be like a leader to all of us. He told me I will know when I saw you but I have to wait for a signal.” At Debbie’s obvious confusion the girl continued “You lit a fire for all of us and gathered us around. He wanted me to tell you that it’s not your time yet. You have so much you need to do down there before you come back and meet him one day. He said you were among the few billion good humans left on the earth who will do good, bigger and better things to change and heal the world.” She paused and then continued speaking directly to Debbie “I want to ask you something Debbie, what is a billion?”  **

** Debbie chuckled lightly. “It’s a bigger number than a million. A billion has three more zeros than a million. Let’s see..” She picked up a stick and jotted down numbers 1,000,000 and 1,000,000,000. “A million has a one and six zeros while a billion has a one and nine zeros, see? But it goes on and on and on from there. Wait! How did you know my name? I never told you my name.” **

** She pointed above them where the sky was even bluer than when you looked up from the earth. ”The man, he told me your name. His home is in heaven and it’s beyond this beautiful bluer sky, he’s the son of God. He told me he knows everyone’s names, birthdays, wedding days, anniversaries, he’s so smart. I want to learn a lot from him and be as smart as he is and that’s why I’m really looking forward to seeing him again. I miss my parents and brother but I think they will be fine, I’ll ask him to make them fine.” **

** Debbie smiled at her new found friend, she wished the circumstances were different. She has a feeling them together could do wonders on earth. “Can I hug you?” Debbie asked.  **

** The girl stood up and approached Debbie and hugged warmly. “Don’t be sad. I’ll remember you when you finally get where I’ll be. Take your time because it’s a lot that you have to do. Don’t lose sight.” The girl whispered in her ear. **

** It was like everything on that vast beach was enhanced and better looking than where they all came from, everything seemed like it was on an HD mode, from the sky, water, sands, trees and even the air was so clean and fresher.  **

** “What about me?” Emily finally asked. She has been listening attentively to the nice girl who had tried to talk to her unsuccessfully when she first came here before her Debbie.**

** “Let’s all play!” the ten year old twins announced loudly and every kid except Maria, Debbie and Emily yelled in acceptance. So everyone started running around hence interrupting the conversation.  **

** Maria looked at Debbie sympathetically. “I’m so sorry Emily, you will have to wait for your turn next. I need to get Selena before the other kids run her over. And besides, I’m supposed to answer anyone anything they ask while everyone is quiet and seated together like when I was telling Debbie.” Maria shrugged. She didn’t understand why but she’s learning slowly that there’s a reason for everything. **

** Em looked like she was going to cry when Debbie glanced at her face. **

** “Hey Em, don’t be sad. I’m sure Maria will tell you what you want to know later, okay? We just have to be patient. You know what my mama says? ‘Patience is not passive, on the contrary it is active; it is concentrated strength’ It’s a quote. I think it means patience teaches you endurance, like when you want to know something immediately but there is no answer immediately, do you get angry about it or can you wait until it’s ready. Let’s see an example you’d understand easily. Say you came home from school and found your mommy hadn’t prepared your favourite snack because she forgot to buy bread and meats, do you start crying and throwing your toys around or do you wait for your mommy to drive to the store and buy the forgotten stuff and then make you a sandwich?” **

** “My mommy is the best. She always has my snack ready for me when I come from school.” Emily defended  **

** “Yeah, I know. But what I’m trying to ask you here is, if your mommy one time forgot to buy bread and sandwich stuffings and then you came home and there is none and she says to you, ‘Em I’m so sorry baby I forgot to buy bread and salami today, can you wait I head out and get some and then I’ll make you a sandwich?” Debbie watched as Em followed her words attentively. “Would you get angry with your mommy for forgetting the sandwich stuffings and bread or will you tell your mommy, it’s okay mommy, I will wait.”  **

** “But what if I was really really hungry?” The young girl insisted **

** Debbie looked away from Em and rolled her eyes before turning back  **

** “Then you eat a cookie and wait for the sandwich later.” Dammit that’s not the logic she was trying to convey to ‘her little sister’. **

** “Then I’ll tell mommy okay, I will wait!” Em interjected **

** She tried again “But what if there were no cookies in the house? Will you get angry with your mommy this once Em? Remember your mommy loves you to the moon and back and is always doing good things for you. Will you get mad with her because of this one day she forgot to buy stuff for you?” Debbie asked **

** “No. I’ll tell mommy it’s okay and I will drink water if I’m really really hungry and wait.” **

** “Good girl! See? I knew you’re my very wise and patient little sister.” Debbie smiled triumphantly.  **

** With the Maria situation clearly forgotten for now, Em started participating in the games going on around them as she clapped for the girls team winning over the boys in the racing Jim and James organized. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Allie

“Wait! Rewind these two cameras each about 45 secs back and then play slower.” Will Jackson asked the CCTV guy. 

Will Jackson has been in the force his whole life so to speak. It’s like serving and protecting was in his DNA. Starting from his great grandad, his grandad and his newly retired dad were all former officers of the law. He knew from a very young age that was his calling and so he worked hard in school and later graduated with a masters in criminology. After graduation about ten years back, Will joined his dad in the police force and gradually earned a position as an investigator.

“Hold it! Okay now play in a regular speed.” 

Will watched as the matte black Jeep SUV slowed down to an almost stop when the light was still umber and then slowly turned to red signalling to stop completely. A few beats later, the driver seemed to suddenly rave his engine when a blue Nissan was approaching the middle of the intersetion. He seemed to abruptly accelerate forward aiming his bigger vehicle directly into the side of the smaller blue Nissan. It didn’t take a genius to come to a conclusion that this was a deliberate crush aimed to cause bodily harm or kill the occupants of the other vehicle. If the kid dies it will be murder charges against the SUV asshole that is if he survives this himself. 

“I need clips of approximately three minutes long each on the four cameras on each side of the intersection. Make sure they start and end at the same point.” Will patted James on the shoulder “That was a great job mate, next beers on me. Oh the actual 30 seconds crush clip should be inbetween the three minutes. I need to see how they all arrive at the traffic lights stops.”

At first Will hadn’t been able to come up with the correct identification of the culprit immediately. Instead it had taken a lot more digging on their part which finally revealed a lot of information on the culprit. The 40 year old well built male was still in a coma and after going through his belongings in the car, Jackson and his team discovered he had about three different driver’s licenses all with his face on them inside his glove compartment. When they ran the names on their statewide police data base they discovered two of the DLs belonged to two deceased individuals except the third which was a non existent person. They also took his mangled finger prints which immediately got a hit on their system. The guy was an ex con with a slew of crimes under his belt. The crimes ranged from domestic violence, rape and attempted rape, attempted murder on two occasions, property damage, drug dealing, auto theft, aggravated assaults with a deadly weapon, he was like a walking crime waiting for the right ingredients to happen again. The fact was he might committed more crimes in the past decade and gotten away with them because he fooled his way out with his different identifications. Will wondered why animals like these were ever let out to roam free amongst decent citizens. He seems to have changed his identity from his birth name when he got off prison and had also moved cities a couple of times in the past 10 or so years after his first arrest which started with a domestic violence charge. He ended up serving only two of the four years he was sentenced in prison for the domestic violence case about 11 years back.

***********

“Hello? Ms. Novak?” 

Allie looked up to find a dark skinned handsome man with kind brown eyes looking at her. She had woken up that morning feeling better after her night long sleep, thankfully she was still in her daughter’s room still. She didn’t remember much after Bea came back in again after the nurse had come and left_. _

_The red head had been beyond kind to her and her daughter even knowing she herself had her own child who was in critical condition downstairs. _

_She remembered their earlier conversation before the nurse interruption, Bea had come in and offered her a sandwich and practically guilted her to eat it, which she was now grateful for. She needed to keep her strength up if she was going to take care of her daughter._

_“Hey there. Nurse Elizabeth is on her break and decided to come sit with Debbie while I came to check how you’re fairing on.” Bea rubbed Allie’s shoulders gently. _

_The poor woman has been sitting up by her daughter’s side longer than she should in her condition but there was nothing to change her mind on that except what she had asked Amanda to do later on._

_Allie almost cried because of this stranger’s kindness. “I’m hanging in there and so is my angel.” Allie answered sadly staring straight at her sleeping daughter’s face. _

_“I need you to do me a big favour Allie, I need you to eat this. Keep your strength up for her sake and your sake okay? I was informed you haven’t eaten anything at all in the last 48 hours?” Bea handed Allie a fresh turkey sandwich she had bought from the food court._

_“I don’t have an appetite.” Allie pleaded_

_Bea knelt down in front of her wheelchair looking up in the tired bluest eyes she’d ever seen. She was distracted for a moment before she realized she was openly staring without saying a word._

_“Uh, sorry. “Bea shook her head and started. “Listen hon, no one understands that better than I do right now. But guess what? We can’t be selfish about anything when it comes to our girls. And not taking care of ourselves will be considered a very selfish thing to do in regards to them” Bea nodded to the sleeping girl “It will mean denying them the best of ourselves. You need to take care of yourself in order to be able to give her a hundred percent of you.” Tears escaped both their eyes simultaneously. _

_Two mothers who understood the pain of the other probably better than anyone else in their lives at that moment, they were conjoined in their pain. Bea reached out with her thumb and tenderly wiped away Allie’s warm tears while the younger woman did the same for Bea. They then pulled each other into a tight hug temporarily basking under each other’s pain and strength of motherhood._

_They talked quietly while Allie slowly nibbled on the sandwich the red head had brought her._

_“Debbie loves the beach so much, we go there at least thrice a week during summer time. Even though she can’t stay in the water for long, she enjoys the lounging around part even more, she loves people watching or spying as she calls it.” Bea chuckled. It felt good to talk about the good times she enjoys with her daughter. _

_“This one over here.” Allie stared at her unconscious daughter for a long time before continuing “She loves the beach too but for different reasons. Building sand castles are her most favourite thing to do while there. She enjoys dipping her tiny toes in the ocean except the swimming in the salty water part. She only prefers the beach sands but not the salty water on her face part.” _

_“Sounds like a younger Debbie. She used to love digging the sand and forcing Liz and I to be buried in the sand and then build her castles around or on top of our old torsos.” Bea laughed lightly_

_“She does that too!” Allie chuckled looking at her daughter longingly. She’ll do anything for her daughter to wake up right now and tell her to stop telling her secrets. _

_Bea noticed Amanda standing just inside the door. “Hello nurse.” _

_“Hello. I came to check on Ms. Novak, if you could wait on the outside please? Thank you.”Bea nodded and winked at Amanda as she walked past her. _

_“I need to check your blood pressure, the injury on your head and the bruisings on your lower back and abdomen.” Allie nodded. “For me to do that I will need you to lay down on your bed, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Nurse Amanda carefully pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed and helped the woman climb on slowly. _

_She then carefully detached the drip from the side of the chair rail and hang it on its hanger by the bedside and then adjusted the bed properly_

_ “Please lay flat on your back for me.” She did as she was told. _

_Amanda did the regular checks noting everything down. She turned around and injected some medication on the drip, before Allie noticed what was happening, she had began to feel grogginess enveloping her._

_“Nurthh, maaaaaa babbb..” Allie tried but her tongue felt like large blob of rubber in her mouth _

_“You need to get some rest and then you’ll see your baby when you wake up.” Amanda said sympathetically. _

_Allie tilted her heavier than normal head towards Em’s bed and a tear escaped the corner of her eye, this damn nurse had injected her with pain medication and she won’t be able to watch over her daughter._

_“She’s about to zonk off.” Amanda informed Bea when she walked outside and Bea nodded before walking back in._

_Allie looked up at Bea when she felt someone touch her jelly hand. Her eyes were becoming unfocused fast. “Beeee maaaa baabbbyyy..” She sobbed helplessly _

_“Shhh...she’ll be right here when you wake up, I’m sorry hon but you need to heal those injuries with lots of rest.” Bea apologized quietly “You’ll be fine, remember to take care of yourself for her and I’ll see you in the morning. Night beautiful girl.” Bea whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead._

_She walked towards Emily’s bed and bent over near the girl’s ear “Mommy said goodnight and she loves you to the moon and back. She will see you in the morning little one. Auntie Liz will be checking up on you for mommy” She planted a lingering kiss on the girl’s crown before she started towards the room’s exit then turned around and looked at a passed out Allie before closing the door gently behind her_.

“Yes?”

“I’m detective Will Jackson. I’m here to take your statement ma’am. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up since Saturday. I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.”

“No, I’m not!” Allie didn’t mean to yell back at the detective “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Jackson dismissed it. 

He watched as the young mother held the unconscious little girl’s hand not willing to let go for a second.

“Is it okay if I record your statement?” He showed his little recorder to Allie who nodded

“Can you recall the events before you ended up on the intersection of Main Street and Wentworth drive Ms. Novak?” Allie nodded and then started narrating the events leading to her leaving her house in a hurry. 

She thought she might just as well since the police might find out later anyway and at this point she had nothing to lose. She wasn’t planning on seeing that monster’s face ever again. 

********

Flashback Allie’s living room...

“You fucking whore! What did I say about storing your daughter’s toys away?” Clive had stepped on one of Em’s wooden building blocks feeling the sting on his bare foot.

A heavy slap sent Allie’s thin frame flying over the couch and landing on top of a glass coffee table framed with wooden edges. It was the zillionth time Allie was taking the beatings from Clive. He had threatened to take Emily and kill her with his bare hands uncountable times before if she ever thought of leaving him and Allie believed him and so she stayed on year after year after year. 

“I’ll fuck that little whore next time this happens again. You hear me Allie? I will rip her little pants and show her how daddy’s dick feels.” 

Allie’s blood ran cold at that. She knew Clive was a monster but she never once thought for a second even he would be capable of going that far as to threaten rape on his own child. That was her worst fear, she’d rather they were both dead than have that happen to her daughter. This was it, if she was waiting for a sign to make a run for it then there was no bigger sign than this.

Clive watched her face as it contorted with anger first then turned into fear, he knew he had rattled her worse than before. He was now grinning like a maniac, he especially loved the fear he instilled in his victims and he was getting hard by just watching the fearful and panicky emotions crossing Allie’s face. 

She didn’t know when he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her over the couch and started pushing his already hardened dick inside her without a warning. He raped her over and over until he got too tired to continue. He then went into his garage with a pack of beer to work on his Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT leaving Allie reeling in pain.

She felt dead inside all she ever wanted was for her daughter to grow up and then leave the house someday and then maybe she would also get the courage to leave the monster of a husband behind. But something changed the moment he threatened her sweet little daughter with rape, she has to get as far away as possible and she could only think of one person who can help her do that, her friend Kaz. 

She continued “So, I waited until my daughter was dropped off from daycare by the school bus. I packed a few things and when I hadn’t seen Clive for over three hours at that point I decided it was time to move quick.” Allie paused tears streaming down her face at the memories of that fateful day. “So when we got to Main and Wentworth the light had just turned red so I waited for the light to turn back to green and then I slowly pulled away. The next thing I remember I was here....” Allie sobbed “It’s my fault my baby is in here, isn’t it? If I had just stayed and waited a little bit, that other car wouldn’t have had the chance to run us over. 

“No, it’s not your fault Miss. And about whose fault it is, I need you to look at this picture and see if you recognize this person.” Will handed a picture of Clive he’d found in the glove compartment of his Jeep.

“That’s Clive Smith, my husband.” Allie looked confused “Why do you have his picture? Did you arrest him?”

“This was the driver of the vehicle which in my conclusion deliberately hit your car on Saturday evening at approximately 1545 hrs. Does your husband own a Jeep Cherokee, matte black?” 

“I don’t know.” She wasn’t shocked Clive tried to take them out. He probably saw them leave and followed them 

She knew her husband owns a couple of other vehicles she’d never seen before because she was never allowed in their second car garage which stored the cars.

At Jackson’s questioning gaze Allie continued “We are never allowed in the second garage ever. It’s like a Fort, it has alarms protecting it.” 

***********

Allie met a fairly handsome man named Clive about 8 years ago, during one the lowest points in her life while she worked on the streets as a young prostitute. He offered to take care of Allie after taking her out on a couple of dates while she was still working the streets. What had attracted Allie to Clive was the fact that he hadn’t pressured her into anything or expected anything from her the first time they met. Even the dinner dates were full of laughter and respectful boundaries, he had done everything right in courting Allie.

The honeymoon bliss didn’t last long though after they got hitched and moved in together. A year into their marriage, Clive started getting aggressive and would pick up fights from the slightest of provocations and sometimes in the absence of. He would drag Allie by her hair and beat her up badly and then threaten her from approaching the police reminding her that he had influence in high places and she was just a street junkie whore who got lucky in life with him.

The beatings continued until one day the then 22 year old Allie announced she was pregnant. Clive became calmer as if a whole new person had suddenly possessed his being, he was overly affectionate and lavished her with expensive gifts once again. 

Allie thinking things were getting better and she was safer, she comfortably settled back in her ‘happy partnership’ and carried her pregnancy to term.

Clive was sure this time around he will be a father to a precious little boy he craved so much to raise as his own. He rejected the idea of trying to find out the gender of the baby before birth as he thought that might jinx his child’s perfect gender. So he continued treating his wife with tenderness and love waiting for their perfect little boy to be born.

The day that Emily finally made her debut in a private hospital room was the day Allie’s nightmares came back with a vengeance, she was back in the war zone once again. 

Clive was called into the hospital when his wife was taken into labour. He was excited as any new father in his position would normally be, him more so because of the expectation of a perfect birth of his son to be. He arrived at the hospital minutes before Emily popped out of her mother’s womb. 

“You’re the proud parents of a healthy baby girl! Congratulations!” Dr. Ron smiled widely placing the baby on a shocked and overly pale Clive, asking him to cut the umbilical cord. 

“This thing is not my child!” Clive rejected loudly spotting a wild look in his eyes

Clive roughly shoved the little fragile baby back into the doctor’s arms and ripped off his recyclable hospital room wear from atop his Armani suit as he stomped off angrily out of the room. 

Allie and the rest of the occupants in the room were left with their jaws hanging open. 

“He’s just in shock.” A nurse consoled a tearful Allie 

After the doctor cut the umbilical cord he returned the little bundle of joy to its mother’s bosom, who at that point looked more tired and sad like no new parent should feel when they see their baby for the first time. 

“Are you okay?” Dr. Ron asked with empathy in his voice

“Yeah. Thank you all.” Allie couldn’t look her doctor and nurses in the eye 

Allie was discharged from the hospital two days later and when she arrived home, Clive was nowhere to be seen. Kaz had picked her up on a friend’s car from the hospital and brought her home that day. 

When her husband arrived that evening, he was especially moody and any sound would send him into a rage and he’d end up throwing and breaking things around the house. Allie was so scared but there was nowhere she could go as she didn’t have any family and Kaz was still living with mates after serving her stint in prison. So it didn’t allow her many choices with a new born but to stick around and see what she could do for her infant child. 

He never held the little girl in his arms ever since the baby was placed in his arms at the hospital by the doctor when she was born.

When little Emily started walking and talking things seemed to calm down a little on the violence part. In general Em was a good baby, she was always so lively and affectionate and it seemed her charms were working on her monster of a dad too. 

The first time it happened, Clive was watching a game on TV and little two year old Emmy had toddled up to her dad and sat next to him quietly as he watched a soccer game. He didn’t even notice she was there until her little hand touched his bicep to offer him a bag of chips she had picked from the table. At first his face contorted with anger but when he looked down only to be met by those innocent baby blue eyes, his hardened core softened a little.

“Thank you.” He said and glanced back at the TV with no further interaction but it was a start.

He had never looked directly at his daughter for more than a few seconds when she was born and he was amazed at how pretty she was. He knew his wife was pretty but he thought his genes made this child even prettier. On occasions Clive would actually sit and play with little Em and indulge the little girl’s fantasies. 

Allie had watched all this happen from a short distance in the open area kitchen where she was making a meal for them. She was emotional and on edge at the same time as she wasn’t sure how long this other Clive would last. She was afraid her daughter would end up experiencing the different violent parts of Clive at some point but she vowed to do her best to protect her child with every fibre of her being. 

Clive was surprised the child was pretty quiet throughout the games he watched and didn’t fuss or make any kind of noise. He pictured all little girls to be these whiny little bitches like his older one was in another lifetime, but this one was definitely different. 

Leaving the past behind was the best decision he had ever made, he wondered how they were doing after all these years. His stupid boring ex wife must still be as boring and as stupid as ever with her stupid kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bea survive the guilt of her child surviving while another mom loses their child? 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

“I’m so sorry ma’am but there’s not much else that we can do at this point.” Dr.Wesley told the young mother sat on a wheelchair. She remained quiet and unresponsive as her eyes zeroed on an unknown point beyond the doctor’s standing spot. “I know this might seem as an inappropriate time to inform and ask you this but...” He paused. How he hated this part of his job “We have a teenage girl in a critical condition who needs a donor’s heart as soon as possible or she might die. Your child happens to be a perfect match for her.” The doctor looked pleadingly at the two women who flanked the mother in turn. They staredback at him dumbly not understanding where it was leading “We are required to ask if you’re willing to donate your child’s organs to save not one but several lives.The inner organs are still functional for now until we disconnect the machines” The doctor looked down at the papers he was holding.“I’ll leave these with you and let you think about it and if that’s what you’ll choose to do then you can go ahead and sign these for me. If not, please know that, that’s okay too, don’t ever feel guilty about the decision you make at the end.” He said empathy written all over his face. 

“Code blue C15! Code blue C15” came the intercom page

“Excuse me ladies, we have a lot of those today. I need to go and see to this.” Dr. Wesley turned around and in hurried steps disappeared through the double doors. 

They nodded as they watched his disappearing figure behind the closing doors

She felt numb inside, her baby was gone. Her child was dead and this man wanted her child’s organs? Why should she save a stranger’s child’s life while her own is dead? She could careless about someone else’s child right now, her fucking child was gone! 

Oh my god her child is dead! 

When it finally hit her, the young woman let out a strangled wail bending over at her waist. Her friends held held her in a circle as they all cried together.

She’ll never see her child’s smile ever again, she’ll never see her child grow up and start high school or date or yell at her when she embarrasses them. This was not the way it was supposed to be, not for her, she had so much to look forward too, her freedom from a life of shackles and raising her child. 

Later when a little calm had settled in, the young mother seemed zoned out as her mind raced in many different directions.

The older of the two friends must have thought she was considering the doctor’s request 

“You don’t have to do this bubba.” She said to the young mother “We can walk out of here and no one will judge you for your decision.” 

“I agree, but..” said the taller of the three 

“But what mother Theresa?” The older one asked 

“Don’t call me that!” She warned “Think about it this way, what would your sweet little baby want you to do? You know them more than any one of us here does. Will they ask you to help someone else if you’re in a position to do that or will they just say fuck it?” Gretchen was always thoughtful and the most level headedperson of their friends and most of them took her advise more times than not. 

The young grieving mother knew what Gretchen was saying was probably what she should do so as to save other lives. Her angel would definitely be the first one to ask her to do it, a gentle soul who always put others first. Coming to a decision and knowing she didn’t want to drag this misery for longer than she has to, she bent down and picked up the pen and papers left on the small side table. 

Holding the pen tightly with her left hand and the papers on her right hand, she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking uncontrollably. She started scanning through the paper work, her heart thumping faster and noisily inside her chest and against her ears. As her eyes landed on the print name and signature part of the donor consent forms, the pen started sliding off her slippery grip. Her vision became blurry as the letters started doing a Macarena dance in front of her eyes. Why was this happening to her? Her hearing senses were suddenly enhanced and she could hear the droplets of her own sweat hit the floor as they trickled down her body, going drip! drop! As if coming from a loose faucet. 

“Fuck! I can’t do this!” She started sobbing again. 

“And you heard the doc bubba, you don’t have to. Give me those!” The older one took the unsigned papers from the young mother’s shaking hands and replaced them on the table carefully. “Let’s get you some fresh air.” She quickly released the breaks on the wheelchair and pushed her friend away from the waiting room heading towards the elevators. 

“I’ll catch up with y’all down in a few.” Gretchen informed the two women moved towards the elevators 

She sat there thinking how hard this must be for her friend, whom she hadn’t really known that long. They met when their children attended a birthday party of another child about a year and a half back. She sat there asking herself if she could do what the doctor was asking her friend to do and she found it was harder than she could imagine but something else hit her. If she was saving other people’s lives, Gretchen knew she would be the first one lining up to offer her help in anyway. She was one of those people who’d offer her own kidney or liver to a stranger. She was built that way and so she picked up the papers and the pen and started walking towards the elevators. 

Gretchen stumbled when a crying red haired woman walked right into her. 

“Hey, hey Miss?” Gretchen called out quietly, she was trying to slow the woman down and not startle her.

“Sorry!” Bea apologized without looking up at the taller brunette 

“No it’s okay. Are you okay there?” Gretchen asked. 

She was always concerned about others even strangers she’s never met before.

“No, I don’t think I am.” Bea answered honestly 

It’s been two weeks since Debbie has been in the hospital and the doctors were now seemingly losing hope. She was getting weaker and weaker by the day but for some reason her baby wasn’t giving up so easily. She coded again for the third time in two weeks and it was draining Bea both emotionally and psychologically. Several hearts had either been flown in or donated within the hospital according to Dr. Simpson but none were a match for her Debbie. She was still on top of the transplant list but if a heart received wasn’t a match for her it was immediately passed on to the next person in line who was. 

“Listen, I was gonna get some refreshments for my friends and I from the food court. Wanna join me for a minute?” 

Bea thought for a minute and then nodded. Sometimes talking to strangers made her forget her own worries and problems for a while. So she followed the woman down the hall to the food court. 

“Coffee? tea? juice? soda? water? sandwich?” Bea shook her negatively 

“Nothing for me, thanks.” Bea answered absently 

“Two cokes, two waters please, thanks.” Gretchen placed her order

She moved back to where she had left the red head sitting “Here, drink some water.” 

“Thanks.” Bea accepted the bottled water as she looked up to the kind brown eyes staring back at her.

“You’re welcome.” Gretchen answered

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I am doing walking around bawling my eyes out in hospital hallways?” Bea started as she peeled the paper from around her water bottle with shaky fingers

“I can’t say I’m not but then look where we are. I was doing the same thing not too long ago, not the walking around part, I was sitting with my friends. But I want to hear your reasons first.” 

“My daughter, she’s been in here for just over two weeks now, she has a condition of the heart known as cardiomyopathy. It’s a chronic heart disease that weakens the muscle over time and later the person dies if they don’t receive a heart transplant.” Bea paused as she gathered her thoughts“ Just this week alone she’s coded twice and I’m worried she’s too weak to fight anymore. I don’t want her to suffer anymore but I’m also selfish because I don’t want to let my little girl go.” Tears were now trickling down her face unchecked as she hiccuped.

Gretchen pushed her chair back quickly and went around the table and hugged the red head tightly. Fuck! This is so fucking hard, no parent deserves to have their child die before them, tears escaped her eyes as she empathized with this stranger and her friend who has also just lost a child. She wiped her tears quickly with her sleeve.

“I’m so sorry. But you know what I think?” Gretchen asked as she pulled back “I don’t think you’re selfish in wanting your child to outlive you. That’s how it’s suppose to be, as parents we want to see our children grow and achieve every major milestone in their lives and that’s what makes us us, parents. So I don’t think you’re selfish, you just want a chance to watch..” she paused looking into the red heads eyes 

“Debbie” 

Gretchen nodded

“You just want to see Debbie grow up and achieve those dreams she told you about when she was younger. How old is Debbie by the way?” Gretchen asked 

“She just turned 15 last month.” Bea answered as she wiped at her tears with her sleeve feeling a lot better “I’m Bea by the way and thanks for talking to me.” She added

“Gretchen. Nice to meet ya Bea.” 

Gretchen needed to talk to her friend as soon as possible. This mother could possibly be the one who was waiting for this miracle she was holding in her jacket pocket. 

*************

Gretchen approached and handed her two friends some drinks as she took a seat on the opposite bench. There were several sets of similar benches and tables set out on the well manicured hospital vast grounds. 

"I just met with a mom who's daughter is dying anytime if she’s not lucky enough to get a heart transplant soon.” Gretchen began thoughtfully. “She tearfully told me how they have been here for just over two weeks now. Her daughter apparently coded a total of three times over that period. It happened twice this week and once the week she was admitted.” She paused as she peeled away the paper aroundher water bottle, her eyes sad “She practically ran right into me while she was bawling her eyes out by the elevators,she had just parted ways with the doctor who had once again revived daughter." 

"Oh my god! How old is the daughter?" Asked the older woman 

"Apparently just turned 15 last month." Gretchen said sadly 

"I fucking hate death so much." The young mother said absently as tears started trickling down her cheeks unchecked." If I can I need to save someone else the heartache I'm experiencing right now. No one deserves to feel the way I'm feeling right now." She said sadly

"Do you want to sign the papers?" Gretchen asked hopefully

"Yes. Could you get the consent forms and a pen for me please?" 

"I have them right here." Gretchen produced the items quickly

"Thank you"

Gretchen nodded sadly as her friend quickly printed her name and signature several times on the consent form. 

"Could you please?" She handed Gretchen back the papers who nodded

"Yes, I'll do that." 

Gretchen promptly delivered the papers to the nurses station where the doctor had asked them to if signed. 

"Hey. Thank you for this Miss. This right here will save several lives that are teetering on the edge right now." Amanda informed the tall woman 

"Thats my friend's child not mine but I'm glad there's a chance for someone else to survive from this generous gift of life." 

"If your friend wants, could you inform her that she can come in and say her goodbyes before the child is taken to the operating room? It should be in the next few hours maximum....” Amanda glanced at the clock “around six hours?"

Gretchen nodded "I'll let her know."

*************

Room C15 was filled up will Smith’s friends and family. Present in the room were Bea who was nestled tightly by Maxine’s side embrace while they absently admired the well mowed lawns below through large hospital glass windows. Liz, Boomer and Doreen stood by Debbie’s hospital bed quietly whispering to each other. Frankie was wearing the floor boards out by nervously pacing back and forth the length of the room. She looked jet lagged as she had just landed back in Sidney that morning from New York where she had been attending an International culinary symposium in the big apple. 

Three light blue scrubbed individuals walked in at that moment and everyone turned to them expectantly and scared at the same time.

"The transplant surgery was a success!" Dr. Patel the chief surgeon announced happily. 

She was flanked by her co-surgeons, Dr. Simpson and Dr. Wesley as they informed a room full of the Smith's family & friends who had been waiting patiently for hours. 

They all exhaled in unison as relieved smiles quickly spread on their faces. 

They clapped and hugged each other tightly smiling widely.

"I told you that kid is a fighter Red." 

Everyone stopped and turned to Frankie chuckling.

"Red? Will you ever call anyone by their actual names ever you dufus?" Suzanne aka Boomer asked jokingly "Or is it tattoo mapped bitch?"

Frankie shrugged, dimples denting her cheeks and eyes showing mirth.

Everyone broke out into a hearty laughter

"This is great news love." Liz couldn't hold in her happy tears. "I knew my baby will survive this, look at who her mommy is." She added as she kissed Bea's cheek.

“Thank you Liz. I’m ecstatic that Debbie has a chance now...” Bea had a faraway look thinking of another mother who just lost their baby while hers survived

“Don’t!” Liz interjected quickly as she hugged the red head tightly against her. She knew there was a but coming in that sentence. “There’s a reason for everything love, don’t ever let your mind go there, okay?” She whispered in her ear. 

Tears of relief and heartache trickled down Bea’s eyes as she nodded against Liz’s shoulder.

“Dr. Smith would you like to see your daughter now?” Dr. Simpson asked “She’s not goingto be awake for a while though, she’s still under heavy medication.”

“We will only allow Bea in the room for now to prevent any cross contamination in the patient’s room. She’s still in a very delicate state at the moment and we have to be careful not to put her in any danger.” Dr. Patel added “The next couple of days are going to be crucial in that sense all these procedures must be followed to the T.” She looked around the room to make sure everyone understood before continuing and then turned to Bea. “She will stay in the ICU for a while, you’ll need to sterilize and dress up accordingly before getting in there. Nurse Elizabeth? Could you please help doctor Smith with the routine? You both can go in for a maximum of 15 minutes only.” She emphasized on the ‘fifteen only’. 

“Thank you so much doctors.” 

All the ladies repeated their thanks to the doctors before they disappeared back out followed closely by Liz and Bea hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Holiday treat 
> 
> As before bolded (different universe) 
> 
> Unbolded (Earth somewhere in Sidney)
> 
> This chapter goes back and forth so that’s why I did what I did. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated

Bea was engrossed reading a psychology article from her monthly European Science Journal when Frankie announced her presence by slumping on the couch besides her.

“Hi Red! Whatchu doing and how is little red doing?”

Since the cardiac wing wasn’t full they had been able to retain Debbie’s old room for days after her surgery while she was still recuperating in the ICU. Debbie was still under and her doctors thought it was a good thing as it gave her time to heal with less stress. Her new heart was beating perfectly as they had all witnessed, her daughter was on the way to mend.

“She’s in and out of consciousness but not fully there yet, she’s mostly under. Dr. Patel says it’s a good thing since there’s less stress while she’s under. It gives her body room to heal faster.” Bea added “And they’re bringing her in here either tonight or tomorrow.” 

“That’s some awesome news Red, my little niece is a fighter.” Frankie said as she side hugged Bea to her and planted a kiss on top of her head . 

“You know if auntie Liz is working today?” Frankie asked nonchalantly 

“Yeah, she’s upstairs.” Bea raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

“I need something from her okay?” Frankie felt like she had to defend herself from Bea’s suspicious look “I’m heading over there. Be back in a jiffy.” Frankie shot up like an arrow and made a beeline for the exit

Totally suspicious, Bea thought to herself “Jiffy? Who even says that anymore?” She chuckled 

She turned her tall frame around and pointed at her chest “I do Red, I do.” She winked before closing the door quietly behind her.

Bea knew something was up with Frankie, it wasn’t normal for her asking about Liz out of the blue like that unless, she was up to something, god only knew what.

After liz’s husband died, Elizabeth Birdsworth wanted to make a new start in a different city, so she asked her two girls if they wanted to move to Sidney with her. Of course since Bea had no other family she agreed immediately and the trio had made their move to a new city when Debbie was just six years old. The older woman had quickly gotten settled in her new nursing job at the hospital which she had set while they were still in Melbourne. Bea transferred her college credits to a Sidney university and continued with her education.

One day about 7 years ago just 2 years after they had settled in Sidney, while having lunch at a Bondi beach restaurant they met young Frankie who was then working as a waitress. They all hit if off immediately and started spending a lot of time together.

Since Frankie had no family, she ended up spending most of the holidays with the trio. Liz was always so welcoming of Bea’s chosen friends which were pretty scarce as the red head was not so easily trusting of people then. Liz knew whoever the red head afforded that privilege of her trust then was a definitely a good person and they immediately received a check mark from the older blonde. She adopted the tattoed brunette into her brood just like she had with Bea as one of her own children.

*********

“Frankie find you alright?” Bea asked as Liz sat tiredly next to her and leaned her head against Bea’s shoulder 

“Yeah, I saw her upstairs for a few minutes. But she wasn’t there to see me, she was looking for Dr. Westfall.” 

Bea was confused until something clicked in her head. “No she didn’t! That little shit! Did she?” 

“Yep! She did” Liz said nodding her head “She’s been hounding me for Dr. Westfall’s phone number since that day we all ran into her at the food court.” Liz shook her head “It seems that the more times the doctor turns her down the deeper she will dig. I think this is like a challenge she’s determined to win.”

“I knew that fucker was up to something when she got here and immediately asked about you working today.”

Liz just smiled knowingly 

“Yes, I know.” Bea continued “She’s not used to being shut down by women, I think it’s affecting her ego and to prove she can get the doctor where she wants her, she’ll probably be coming here every single day. The Rebel is finally doing pretty awesome these days I wonder where she finds the time to be away from the restaurant all the time?”

“She told me she’s trying a new chef so I guess that’s how.” Liz shrugged

Bea chuckled shaking her head.”That little fucker!” She exclaimed unbelievably

“Speaking of which I saw your friend and her sister today. Have you been to see her yet?” Liz asked 

Bea nodded “Yeah, but her sister or is it friend? She’s not a very friendly person is she? She’s been by Allie’s side 24/7 since the day of Debs’ surgery and I really haven’t gotten the chance to talk to her that much. Per Amanda she might be here for another week as her head and leg injury are taking longer to heal. She wasn’t getting enough rest because of her daughter, you know?” 

“Yeah I know.” Liz said sadly

“Red! Are you still in here?” Frankie came in noisily

“You know this is a hospital right? Not your fucking backyard.” Bea hissed rolling her eyes

“Calm down red!” She winked happily 

“What has you grinning like an idiot now?”

“Guess!”

“She’s finally scored a phone number!” Liz concluded easily 

“More than that!” She jumped and landed on Bea’s lap. She made herself comfortable on the said lap and put her right hand around the red head’s shoulder before she continued “I’m taking her on a fucking date on Friday!” She announced excitedly before holding Bea’s face between her hands and planted a big sloppy kiss on her lips

“The fuck is wrong with you Frankie?” Bea aggressively wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt while she glared at her best friend. “Get the fuck off me you slut!” Bea shoved Frankie so hard she landed on her bum.

Liz was laughing so hard while holding onto her side 

Bea glared at the older woman “It’s not funny auntie Liz.”

“Love, shouldn’t you have learned by now, that the moment she sits on your lap, it often translates into one extreme shit or another more often than not? She’s always pulling these old pranks on you, again and again love.” Liz laughed even harder when she saw the icy glare still directed at her from Bea, she paused enough to say “This is not the first time she’s done that to you and I bet it won’t be the last.”

Frankie on the other hand after recovering from her floor bum roll, was now standing further away smiling so wide her mouth looked like it’ll split any second and widen up to her ears. 

Bea stood up and made to walk past her to the washroom but turned back and slapped the back of her head with a heavy hand.

“Ouch! The fuck is that for?” She rubbed her head as she glanced cautiously at her friend “That was really uncalled for, Red” 

Bea just rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of that statement 

Liz was now on the floor full blown laughing her face off and gasping for air. 

“I swear if you pull that shit on me again I’m not just going to slap your brains out, I’ll fucking rearrange that pretty face and then you won’t have any notches on your bedpost to brag about anymore. Girls will be running in the opposite direction away from your ugly ass.” Bea warned with a serious glare on her eyes

“Alright! Geez!” Frankie complained as she continued to rub the back of her head. That really hurt. “Talk about suppressed sexual frustrations! You need a good lay Red. My new chef is really hot if you want his number...”

“I swear to god Frankie! Say something else!” Bea warned

And she did but at a much safer distance from the red head, by the exit door. “By the way a hot Blonde, Allie? I think was asking Dr. Westfall about you. Is she..?” Frankie made a sexual thrusting motion with her hips before a snicker shoe missed her face.”Tell little red, auntie Frankie will see her on Friday, see you later superior mother nun. Bye auntie Liz!”

She puckered her lips upwards and made a long kissing sound at Bea before making a hasty exit.

“Ugh!” Bea doesn’t know why she always gives Frankie the satisfaction of getting under her skin time and time again “Will I go to prison if I kill my own family member auntie Liz?” 

Liz just rolled her eyes at her. “Go see Allie, I’ll stay here in case they come looking for you. I’ll lay down here for a few hours, I’m done for the day anyway.” 

Bea’s face lit up when Allie’s name was mentioned and it didn’t go unnoticed by the older woman. Frankie was all but a distant annoying memory. 

“Okay.” She nodded moving to the door but paused and turned around“Will you be alright?”

“Yes love, my legs are just tired I’m not sick.” Liz answered. “Go! I’ll see you when you get back.”

Bea nodded and made her exit

****************

**In another universe...**

**“I’m going to be honest here, I don’t think she’s ready.” **

**He looked at the lone kid sat by herself crying by the beach side not even bothering with others who were running around her playing happily.**

**“Tell me more, why do you think she’s not?**

**“Her mommy, they need more time together. She’s definitely a world changer too boss, she’s still little but I can see the fire in her eyes. Oh lord! You have no idea how much we need more of those down there. A billion Debbies and Emilys won’t even be enough but it’s a start” Maria stated as a matter of fact and with a pinch of drama causing the glowing boss to chuckle.She squinted up at him ridiculously “Aren’t you suppose to know all this boss though?” **

**“I thought you said you wanted to learn from me, did you change your mind already?”**

**“Of course not.” Maria answered a little offended **

**“Uh uh.” The glowing being shook their head. “You can’t have that attitude, be open and you’ll learn a lot. And I agree with you, she’s not ready I was just giving you the opportunity to tell me that. But is her mommy the only reason you think she’s not ready?” The beautiful glowing being asked **

**Maria shook her head. “Debbie and Bea too.” She added without missing a beat **

**The glowing being smiled brightly proud of his little angel’s skills.**

**“I knew why you were special but, oh my father! You’re so full of surprises little Maria.” The glowing being said proudly “This is very good, I’m so proud of you my angel” Touching Maria’s head, they continued “And just so you know it’s true, Allie, Debbie and even Bea are not ready to let her go yet. She has such a passionate team behind her and I think it’s time. Let me show you something first before that.” **

**The being waved his hand before them and suddenly a floating video appeared in front of them. **

**They watched as Bea quietly entered Emily’s hospital room and moved to Allie’s bed, she bent down and said something before she kissed Allie on her forehead. She then walked over towards the second bed and leaned down and kissed the child’s forehead. She sat down on the chair beside the bed and continued to talk quietly to Emily while holding her tiny hand in her bigger ones. **

**“See? they’re already a family and they don’t even know it yet. Even though Debbie was in a critical condition before, Bea couldn’t seem to stay away from Allie and Emily either. She was finding every opportunity to visit these two as much as she could in between. They are already bonded as a family and even I don’t have the heart to break that, not now and I don’t think I will anytime soon.”**

**When the video faded off.**

**“Between you and me its because of those two.” The glowing being nodded towards a flash of brunette curls bouncing up and down across the beach moving towards the lone tiny figure.**

**“See? She can’t stay away either. She’ll keep coming back here to check on Emily and if we let that happen, she might just decide to stay and our good side team on earth will lose majorly. And honestly with the evil that is people like Trump and others wondering on earth like him, I don’t think my father can keep it together anymore. Remember the asteroid that missed the earth the other day?” At Maria’s nod “Yep! I diverted it after grovelling to my father for long. He really is fed up and wants the earth destroyed but I had to convince him to give me a chance to put a team together. You, Wong, Stephanie, Mohammed, Jim, James, Mina and Khalid who just arrived not long ago are my junior heavenly team. Debbie, Emily and other much older ones are forming the team down on earth. We need her and Emily back down there, it’s definitely not going to be easy for them but they have proven they’re both fighters who don’t give up easily.” **

**They quietly watched as the older girl embraced the young one tightly. Emily suddenly transformed into a happy lively girl she was a day ago when Debbie was still here. **

**“It’s time.” The glowing being instructed nodding towards the duo “chop! chop!” He thundered gently when Maria didn’t immediately move**

**Maria squinted up and nodded before she began walking towards the two girls. It looked near but it in actuality it was more like earthly 10 kilometres distance from where she and the glowing being were standing watching over the others. It only took her ten seconds to get there with her newly acquired heavenly skills.**

**“Hey Debbie, you’re back!” **

**“Couldn’t leave her alone, she was so sad when I was leaving the other day. Is it possible things could change? Debbie asked meekly and Maria nodded. **

**Maria first hugged Debbie and then little Emily**

**“I know you two are going to change the world for the good with others like you.” Maria started and little Emily was confused as she watched the older girls’ faces questioningly “Yes Em, you’re going to see your mommy again very soon. You will grow up to be a woman of honour as I have been informed. You and your sister here will change the world together, so go do good on behalf of the billions who still need you, over there.” Maria pointed and an earth sphere appeared rotating in front of them “Deb? Will you see if you can find my little brother one day and tell him I love him so much? Tell him I’m watching over him okay? Mommy and daddy too, tell them I’m happy.” She smiled **

**Debbie nodded **

**“He’s giving me more freedom.” She looked up in the sky “When you’re all healed up and ready to start changing the world, I’ll come and whisper in your ear where to find my family.” **

**Debbie nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt sad to leave her friend behind again. But one thing that consoled her was knowing that Maria was destined for higher and better things in heaven even she could never comprehend. She was happy and content with her new role which she fit in like a glove. Debbie was happy for her friend. **

**Maria started fading away as Debbie and Emily started walking towards the ocean holding hands **

**“Ready baby girl?” Debbie asked**

**“I hate salty water Deb. Will you hold my hand?” Em asked innocently **

**“I know baby, I know but you won’t feel it I promise. I’m going to hold your hand all the way, okay?” Debbie assured the little girl while she tightened her hold on the little hand “Now I’m going to count to three before we both dive in, okay?” **

**Em nodded with full trust in her eyes. “Will I see you when I get to mommy?” **

**Debbie thought for a minute before she answered “No, not right away baby” **

**Emily pouted and her lips started trembling**

**“Shhh...Listen!” Debbie said**

***************

Paediatric wing hospital room...

“I’m Bea by the way, your mommy loves you to the moon and back, Em. She needs you here with her and I can’t wait to meet you officially when you open those beautiful eyes. I bet they’re as beautiful as your mommy’s.” Bea whispered quietly in the little girl’s ear 

Allie started waking up when she felt someone kiss her forehead. As she became more aware, she turned her head and witnessed as Bea leant over and kissed her daughter’s forehead then whispered into her ear before sitting down on a chair beside the bed and held her tiny hand. Allie continued to quietly listen to the gentle one sided conversation from the woman to her daughter. A sob nearly escaped her but she muffled it with her hands to avoid startling the red head.

“I think Debbie would love to meet you too little one, she’s always wanted someone younger to look out for. I bet if you two were sisters she’d be so protective of you and love you like no one.” Bea paused “But you know what? I had this dream that she did take care of you at some point somewhere, I don’t know how but I saw you two cuddled up together like Deb and I do when it’s cold outside.” A tear rolled down her cheek “Trust her okay little one?” She then stretched up and planted a long lingering kiss on Em’s forehead letting her tears soak into the little girl’s blonde mane.

**************

**Another universe....**

**“Is that your mommy talking to me Debbie?” Asked Em in wonder as she listened in to Bea’s clear voice talking right into her ear.**

**“Yes, that’s my mama.” Debbie couldn’t believe it herself. **

**She looked back at Maria’s almost faded form “Wait! Maria?” **

**“I’m here. What’s up curls?”**

**“Curls? Really Maria?”**

**Maria just shrugged her shoulders smiling cheekily **

**“Did you do it?” **

**“You guys need to get back down and stop stalling.” Maria smiled winking **

**Debbie looked at Maria but didn’t make a move **

**“Ugh..you’re so stubborn you Anderson women. Between you and me I prefer that name over Smith.”**

**“My daddy’s name is Smith!” Em announced loudly **

**“Trust me I know and boy am I glad you have a similar sir name as your mom’s” Maria said almost angrily “Sorry Em. Anyways, you’ll understand one day why, your mom hasn’t told you a lot about it’s origin but I think she’s ready.” Maria told this to Debbie. “anyways, yes I did. You got a problem with that Deb?”**

**Debbie shook her head.**

**Maria continued “I orchestrated the first time meetings and the sneaking around, so sue me!” She smiled winningly “You filled up your quota of questions needing answers from me Deb, get going you two, now!” She ordered leaving no room for further discussion as she suddenly faded further away “Don’t worry you’ll figure a lot of the answers out on your own sooner than later. Remember you taught me what a billion was the first time we met? I trust you are even smarter a trillion times over.” Maria yelled before she completely faded **

**“Ready?” At Em’s nod, Debbie held the smaller hand tightly “One .... Two....Three!..” **

**And the two girls dived into the ocean and disappeared.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the living and some new revelations along the way and date proposals 😜
> 
> A little progress right? I seem to think so. It’s a fairly long chapter but I don’t think you’d mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to wonder if I’d be able to do this in ten chapters. We’ll see when we get there 😆
> 
> All comments are appreciated

Allie got off her bed quietly and limped over towards her daughter’s bed, when she got closer she gently placed her hand on Bea’s shoulder. 

“Hey” Allie greeted quietly 

Bea turned her head up, her brown eyes meeting clear ocean blue ones smiling down at her. She raised her right hand and cupped her long fingers around Allie’s which were still lingering on her left shoulder.

“Hey yourself, you’re awake!” 

The red head stood up and made room for Allie to take a seat by Em’s bedside.

Bea moved up and placed a kiss on Em’s forehead but before she lifted her hand off the little one she felt a twitch on her palm where it connected with the tiny fingers. Brown eyes suddenly bulged out, Allie picked up on the reaction putting her on high alert.

”What?!” She asked urgently

“I think she.. she moved her..” Bea pointed at the little hand she was just holding 

Allie quickly picked her daughter’s hand and there it was again, another slight fingers’ twitch. Her eyes bulged out as big as Bea’s had just moments ago. Her eyes pooled as she nodded with disbelief as the tears started making tracks down her face, she had felt it too. 

Bea didn’t wait she shot out of the room like a bullet and momentarily came back with Dr. Westfall in tow. 

“Okay, ladies I need you to give me some space so I can check little Miss. Novak here.” Bridget said with urgency tinted in her voice 

Dr. Westfall with a nurse’s assistance did their check on the little girl’s vitals recording everything down. Bridget first examined the little girl’s pupils with her tiny flashlight and then she moved and checked the brain activity through the computer monitors. 

She then turned to the two women who waited with baited breathes and who held on to each other tightly as if they were each other’s raft as they stood a short distance away. She smiled encouragingly at them nodding. 

“It’s a promising sign. I noted some activity in her brain, even though it’s a little faint, it’s definitely something to be hopeful about. We have to run some more tests to determine what we are dealing with and then wait.” She nodded at the mother who was unable to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

This was the best news Allie had received in almost a month. Bea stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle lingering kiss on Allie’s temple as she held her tightly in her arms. 

The poor woman has been waiting for some news like this for almost a month, it’s really draining when you wake up each morning and go through the day only to do it on repeat again and again with no changes. Bea had noted earlier Allie had huge dark circles under her eyes, she also looked much thinner and paler than the first time she’d met her. She understood what Allie had been going through and empathized with her. 

Bridget turned to the nurse who had accompanied her “Please prepare Miss. Novak for more tests to be done downstairs.” The nurse nodded

“We will take Emily downstairs, it will probably take at least two hours for the tests we have to conduct on her, so please be patient.” Bridget informed the two women. She looked down at her watch “She should be back here by 5.30 pm.” 

Both women nodded in understanding. 

They disconnected Emily life support tubes from the main machine and just as quickly reconnected them to a mobile machine and promptly wheeled her out of the room for further tests. 

Bea and Allie walked the short distance to the door and watched as they wheeled Emily on a gurney towards the elevators. 

“I need to go check if they’ll bring Debbie to her room today.” Bea noticed the time on the wall clock and noticed it was the times they’d estimated to bring her in the room. 

“May I come with you?” Allie didn’t want to be alone and she also wanted to meet Bea’s daughter. 

“Sure, c’mon! I’ll get the wheelchair.” 

She brought the wheelchair and Allie’s slippers and a shawl which she gently placed around Allie’s narrow shoulders. 

“Thank you, you’ve been so kind Bea.” Allie said with a telltale of tears on her eyes. 

The older woman was knelt down in front of her as gently pushed on Allie’s slippers on her plastered foot which wasn’t an easy fit to pull.

“It was my pleasure, you have no idea how much you’ve also done for me. Just seeing you everyday and talking about our daughters together made getting through the days easier.” Bea’s voice quivered “I..I ..couldn’t have done it without you too.” She said sincerely 

Bea found a spot on the floor suddenly interesting. 

“Hey!” 

Allie placed her right hand fingers under Bea’s chin gently and slowly turned her head up a little to see her eyes and what she saw in there sent shockwaves through her whole body. She saw total vulnerability and something more inviting yet shy in the mocha eyes staring back at her, it made her want to hold Bea and never let her go. Allie’s words were frozen inside her throat as she felt a jolt go through her body and her fingers tremble. She reflexively dropped her hand quickly from Bea’s chin like she’d been burned.

Bea felt a similar jolt which she didn’t understand herself but figured it was due to her body’s weariness. She watched as Allie’s eyes transformed right in front of her from the normal shiny ocean blue colour she’s now used to, to an almost blue black right in front of her. She watched with fascination as the young woman’s hand balled into a fist which moments ago was burning though her own heated skin on her chin area. 

Whatever happened between them was obviously felt all around, they were both really tired and their mutual body reflexes were reacting to that tiredness, Bea thought.

It was like when you laundered your clothes and then placed them in a drier without dry sheets, you end up with statics on your clothes, that was it. Allie’s hospital clothes must have had some statics in them and thats what had caused that electric charge between them, Bea rationalized. Allie looked at her cautiously and Bea smiled reassuringly at her as she stood up.

“Okay! Let’s blow this joint!” The red head announced loudly breaking the tension and covering up the awkwardness of the moment as she got ready to push Allie’s wheelchair out.

****************

The moment Bea rolled Allie’s wheelchair into her daughter’s room her brown eyes immediately zeroed in on Debbie’s bed 

“My baby! You’re here!” She exclaimed.

Liz was hovering over Debbie as she repeatedly fluffed her pillows and fussed over her and it was getting to the teenager’s last nerve but she couldn’t speak.

The older curly haired blonde woman hadn’t stopped fussing over the girl since she was brought five minutes ago. Debbie tried to wave Liz off but the older woman wouldn’t leave her alone.

Liz and Debbie watched as Bea gently settled Allie’s wheelchair on the side before she moved over the bed and placed a lingering kiss on her daughter’s forehead. 

“Hey baby, nice to see you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” 

Since Debbie still had an oxygen mask over her face she gave her mom a week thumbs up sign. Her eyes glanced back to the young blonde woman watching them quietly by the side and then searched her mom’s eyes questioningly. 

Bea moved behind Allie’s chair and pushed it near the side of the bed and for a moment Debbie’s eyes bulged out in surprise but none of the women even noticed. 

“This is Allie and Allie this is my daughter Debbie.” Bea introduced them

Allie lifted her right hand and held Debbie’s left hand on top of her bed. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Debbie. Your mom has told me a lot about you and I see she left the fact that you’re her doppelgänger.” Allie smiled brightly 

Debbie weakly squeezed Allie’s hand back acknowledging the woman and the greeting. She looked so much like the young girl she saw or maybe dreamt about? Debbie wasn’t sure which. She was like an older version of the young girl, she needed to get well soon so that she can make sense of all this. Her morphine muddled brain cells were probably not lucid enough to comprehend what was happening. 

A few minutes later Debbie dosed off from the little exertion her weak body had experienced when she was transferred into the room and her few minutes of wakefulness.

“She’s out. The pain medications they’re giving her are quite strong and she’ll probably be like this for another week or so. Waking up for a few minutes here and there but she’ll mostly be asleep.” Bea explained to Allie who nodded in sympathy.

“I see you’re back Dr. Smith” Dr Wesley said jovially while he closed the door behind him gently “I was here earlier but then Nurse Elizabeth informed me you were visiting Ms. Novak here. But mentioned she’ll call you to come down soon.”

“I didn’t have to since they appeared just almost immediately after you left doctor.” 

“I see. Anyways, I just came in to brief you on Debbie’s progress. Do you want to talk somewhere?” He looked at Elizabeth and Allie before glancing back at Bea

“Here is fine, they’re family.” Bea didn’t even think what she’d just proclaimed about Allie 

Allie was surprised but elated at the same time. Bea thought of her as part of her family already?

He nodded and started “Dr. Patel and I decided she will be stay with the oxygen mask until the end of this week. When we’re satisfied with her progress we’ll then start easing her back to regular breathing on her own. For now we’re trying to avoid a situation she’d be exposed to breathing in contaminated air into her lungs until we’re sure she’s strong enough.” 

Bea nodded in understanding, she knew how easy to infection a heart transplant patient can be.

“So, is she still on a high dose of morphine?”

“It’s still pretty high but it’s been reduced a little compared to the first couple of days, she’s becoming more lucid as times move on. The wound is healing nicely.”

“Thank you doctor!” Bea shook Dr. Wesley’s hand firmly before he started for the exit

He stopped by the door and turned around “Oh! By the way, my niece, her name is Rita thinks you’re the greatest psychologist of all time.” Bea was confused

“She’s doing a psychology program at SIDU and she mentioned you give guest lectures there sometimes?” He shrugged smiling “We should exchange some notes on that over maybe a cup of coffee or drink?”

At that Allie’s head whipped around towards the male doctor unknowingly sneering at the poor man but thankfully no one noticed the steely glare she’d directed at him. 

Bea blushed and smiled shyly understanding what Wesley was talking about “Thanks Doctor, that’s kind of her and you.But I can’t get away from my daughter anytime soon.” She indicated her sleeping daughter “I’m sorry.”

Doctor Wesley knew when a woman was turning him down so he nodded in understanding as left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

It’s not the first time that Bea had gotten hit on or asked out on a date by her fellow doctor, but she’s never been interested in anyone who asked her out before not even the good looking doctor Wesley. She sometimes wonders if Harry’s abusive memories were still haunting her life years after she’d been free from him. Maybe she was an asexual being or just simply damaged goods.

As Allie watched the exchange between the two she became even more intrigued. How can someone be so confident and shy at the same time? Bea was like an enigma to her. I bet she forgot to mention that she was a doctor too? Allie thought to herself.

“Aww.. love, how are you able to turn down that fresh tall drink of water?” Liz joked 

“Stop it auntie Liz! Not now.” Bea wasn’t in the mood especially not with Allie in the room

Liz noticed Bea side eyeing Allie and understood immediately to shut her mouth. 

“You don’t have to stop on my account Bea. He’s quite an attractive fella, if I wasn’t permanently done with the male species I would have given you a run for your money on that one.” Allie joked mirthlessly 

“Pfft. Not interested, go for it!” Bea said rolling her eyes

“And I would but you seemed to have missed the part where I mentioned I’m permanently done with men?” 

“Oh!” Bea blushed. 

And for some reason she was relieved by Allie’s declaration and it also piqued her interest more than she cared to admit.

Liz watched the two women with interest and saw the way Allie was staring at Bea and vice versa. Were they even aware of what was going on here? 

“This is becoming one of my favourite looks on you?” Allie announced waving her hand in a circle motion towards Bea’s face and the red head gawked at her in confusion

Allie continued “You blush so easily and I’m thinking of the million ways to achieve that every time I see you.”

Bea pouted and then blushed again, Liz and Allie burst out laughing. “So easy.” Allie smirked

“It’s true love.” Liz agreed nodding her head 

Bea stomped off and slumped on the couch further away from the two women sulking. 

“Aww babe! Don’t be mad.” Allie said her eyes dancing with joy and then realized too late she’d called the red head babe “Uhmm ...sorry.” She backtracked quickly

Bea had heard Allie calling her ‘babe’ and she hid her blushing face away from the other women pretending to still be sulking but in actuality the ‘babe’ part coming from Allie felt so right and yet so confusing to her._ ‘Don’t be sorry, I quite like it.’_ Bea said in her head smiling to herself.

“Hello ladies!” Maxine barged in at that moment breaking the tension. She brought a huge vase full of pink lilies, Debbie’s favourite flowers and placed the vase on the table. “How’s my niece doing?” 

“She’s doing really well love.” Liz answered for Bea as the other woman was still not looking at them 

Maxine saw the newcomer in the room “Oh hello there, we haven’t met. I’m Maxine Conway,” she nodded on the couch “Her partner and bestie.” 

For some reason that introduction felt like someone had thrown a bucketful of ice cold water on Allie’s soul as a slight frown appeared on her features.

“Oh!” Allie looked sad

Maxine raised her eyebrows curiously and then understood immediately “Bea is my work partner. Not that way, eww!” Maxine shuddered

“What the fuck Maxine!” Bea was slightly offended by her friend’s denial of her in that way, not that it mattered but she could at least pretend?

“You know I didn’t mean it like that hon. You’re my best friend not a lover, that’s what I wanted to clarify to this nice lady over here.” She visibly  shuddered again at that lover thought. 

Bea was like her little sister and furthermore she didn’t go down that road so to speak, she was exclusively into men.

Allie snorted loudly as she watched Maxine’s body shake in a pretend disgust “I’m Allie Novak,” She stretched her hand for a formal handshake with the taller brunette “nice to meet you Maxine.”

“The famous Allie, we finally meet! Nice to meet you too hon. Now I know why Bea can’t seem to stay away from you for long.” Maxine revealed and realized her mistake too late when she saw mocha eyes throwing daggers at her. “Uhmm.. how is little Emily doing?” She evaded quickly

“We felt her move her fingers earlier!” She said her voice full of renewed energy while her eyes glanced over at Bea. “The doctor went to conduct more tests but gave us some hopeful news. There’s brain activity for the first time since she was admitted and it’s really good news.”

”I’m really happy for you love.” Liz hugged the young woman as did Maxine.

Maxine noted how Allie had been staring at her best friend and how she said “us” instead of “me” while staring at Bea directly. She wondered whether Bea was present then and concluded probably she was per the nod and the bright smile on the red head’s face at that moment.

As the excitement bubbled in Allie’s voice about her daughter’s latest progress, Bea was drawn in like a moth to a fire as she slowly moved closer to the blonde. She came around and placed her hands on the younger woman’sshoulders rubbing them gently and automatically bent down and placed a kiss on top of Allie’s head. 

Maxine and Liz exchanged a knowing look between them noting how much Bea was so far gone in regards to this young woman, they were sure she wasn’t even aware of her actions.

Allie felt warm tingles travel through her body when she felt Bea gently rub on her shoulders and when she felt a kiss on her head? She thought she was going to be zapped by the electric current traveling through her body at that very second. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm lips and breathe connect with the top of her crown.

Maxine felt like they were intruding on a private moment between the two clueless women, so she motioned her head for Liz to follow her to the couch and sat chatting quietly. 

“Does she even know?” Maxine whispered in wonder 

Liz just shrugged 

***************

“Mrs. Birdsworth!” Amanda Fisher cornered the older woman while she was headed for the elevators

“Hey love, how are you?” 

“Tired. It was a busy night.” 

“What can I do for you love? I’m just headed to start my shift now.”

“Did anyone tell you, the donor kid to Dr. Smith’s daughter is being buried today at the Wentworth Muslim cemetery. I thought you’d want to let Bea know.” 

“Oh! I’ll let her know thanks. She’s been asking to see if his family would be okay with her attending the ceremony. Do you by any chance have any contacts of Ms.Omar’sfriends?”

“Actually I do. What I’ll do though is I’ll call Gretchen and have her call you back. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, that’s fine love. I know it’d mean a lot to Bea if they’d let her pay her last respects to the person who saved her daughter’s life.” 

Amanda nodded. “Well have a good shift Mrs. Birdsworth! I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Go get some sleep love. And thank you. Don’t forget to call your friend for me.”

Amanda showed her phone up as she dialled Gretchen’s number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Say what?

“He was just a child Maxine....” Bea said her voice breaking

Maxine glanced over at Bea who was trying so hard not to cry as they drove back to the hospital after the funeral service. She stretched her free hand over the console and grasped her best friend’s hand and gently squeezed it. She knew the red head will struggle for awhile with the guilt of her daughter surviving and someone else’s child dying even though one thing didn’t necessarily have anything to with the other. They all kept reminding Bea that Khalid Omar was dead way before his mom donated his organs to the hospital and Ms. Omar was at peace and had again assured Bea as much when they met at the funeral. 

The doctors would not have harvested his organs if for one second they thought the boy had a small percentage of surviving.

***************

Ms. Omar was attacked by her disgruntled lover while they were out and about having a family day. He had shot her on the leg at first and was about to shoot her again when young Khalid instinctually launched his young body on top of his mom’s to shield her from the second fatal assault. The bullet intended for his mom ended up slicing through his skull. 

What amazed the surgeons about Khalid was that, he had survived longer than expected while they transferred him to the emergency room. Any other person would have died on impact under similar circumstances but it seemed the young boy had more lives to save other than just his mother’s so he held on. 

Mother and her thirteen year old son had been rushed to the hospital immediately where the surgeons worked frantically trying to save Khalid’s life but in the end they couldn’t stop the haemorrhaging in his brain and eventually they had had to stop. The bullet had gone through his young skull from the side of his face and lodged itself near his hippocampus. 

*************

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Allie just shook her head 

“I see it in your eyes, there’s definitely something. Talk to me bubba. I know you’re still worried about your baby girl but there’s been great progress, we just have to be patient. I know she’ll be opening those baby blues very soon.” Kaz tried to cheer Allie up

“It’s just... “ Allie started then shook head “never mind.” 

Allie was about to say what was bothering her but then she remembered the tension whenever Bea came into their room while Kaz was around, so she just brushed it off. The younger woman was missing Bea something bad. She hadn’t seen the red head all day long and it was getting to her.

“Is it that fucking asshole Clive?” Kaz gritted her teeth with venom in her voice “I’ll fucking kill him if I get the chance to be in the same room with him. He’s lucky he has police on guard 24/7”

Kaz had scouted the wing where Clive Smith was admitted and quickly discovered he was under tight guard since he was considered a flight risk, if and when he came off his coma. 

Kaz stood up started pacing around the room like a caged animal, just the thought of that prick spiked her blood pressure. She wasn’t able to protect Allie before but she’ll be damned if she’ll let that dickhead get away with it again. 

”Remember you’re an ex-con Kaz, he’s not worthy it to be locked up for.”

Even though most times Allie disagreed with Kaz she never wanted her to go back to jail for carelessly throwing out stupid threats like that. Kaz was the only person who had been by her side since the days Allie was roaming the streets prostituting her young body and doing hard core drugs. She had cleaned her up just before she met her monster of a husband whom he then hooked up with. The only thing that had managed to keep Allie straight and away from slipping back into doing drugs during her suffering was Emily, her baby was her heart and soul. Em kept Allie sober as she didn’t want to fail her, neither did she want her little angel to be left in the mercies of her cruel husband. The younger woman will always be grateful to Kaz in many ways because if it wasn’t for her she wouldn’t have her Em inspite of the pain and suffering she went through in her life .

Allie watched the older woman with concern as she paced the floor. “Calm down! You’re scaring me mama” 

Just then a light knock was heard

“Come in!” Allie called out

Allie immediately saw the red curls make appearance before the face she’d been longing to see the whole day. 

Kaz grudgingly took a seat and watched with curiosity as Allie’s face transformed into a huge grin. If the older blonde hadn’t witnessed the younger woman’s mood just moments before, she would have thought someone was making it up. 

Allie’s face had suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree mirroring the red head’s as Bea moved towards her and gave her a warm longer than the ‘standard’ friendly hug. Kaz noted.

It felt like Kaz was watching all this play out on a screen as her eyes bounced back and forth between the two women who seemed to have totally forgotten she was even there. Allie smiled brightly up at Bea as the red head tilted her head slightly and smiled shyly at her. Kaz shook her head in disbelief as the two women continued to stare intensely at each other without even acknowledging her presence in the room. She could feel the heavy electric current permeating the room and imagined if she had a knife she could slice it. ‘_What the hell was going on here_?’ She wondered. 

Finally a breathy “Hi!” 

Bea had finally woken up from her temporary Allie induced catatonic state. 

“Hi yourself!” Allie answered “is that for me?” The blonde nodded towards a vase full of a beautiful bright yellow and green arrangement of sunflowers Bea carried with a box of dark chocolate.

“You told me Em likes sunflowers and I brought her mama some of her favourite dark chocolate 75% cacao!” Bea announced with a grimace on her face. 

“Oh thank you Bea! Keep doing that and I might get used to being spoiled.” Allie’s eyebrows bounced up and down comically “Stick with me, you’ll learn to appreciate the taste of real chocolate.” She winked 

Allie’s ocean blue eyes dancing with absolute delight as she received the chocolate box from Bea’s fingers, but not before she brushed her own long fingers on the older woman’s smooth skin causing her to catch her breathe.

“Ahem!” Kaz finally made her presence known 

“Sorry. Uhm..Hello Kaz!” Bea gave a startled greeting 

But of course typically Kaz, instead chose to roll her eyes at Bea in reply

Allie glared at her but chose to ignore her for now. “How’s Deb doing?” 

“She’s progressing well. She should be off the oxygen in the next day or two. She’s staying awake longer whenever she wakes up.”

“Oh good!” Allie nodded 

“How’s Em today?” Bea had seen the little girl the day before but not that day.

“She’s doing okay. No significant changes since the last time, just a spike here and there on the brain activities. But the doctors are optimistic she’ll fully wake up soon.” Allie nodded to herself and Bea agreed

“Good, because that’s not at all insignificant Allie, her brain is slowly adjusting and in no time she’ll eventually wake up. She’s your little fighter, just keep talking to her constantly, they say patients in her state can hear loved ones voices” Bea placed her hand on Allie’s closest shoulder and squeezed it gently. She then walked over and placed a kiss on Em’s forehead before whispering “Mommy loves you to the moon and back, don’t stop fighting little one.” 

Kaz was watching this with a mixture of interest coupled up with an unfriendly vibe directed at Bea.

Bea decided she wasn’t going to give the older woman any room to intimidate her anymore. She was Allie’s friend and if her sister or whatever she was to Allie didn’t like her then so be it, she didn’t care. All she cared about was Allie and little Em and Kaz could go to hell for all she cared.

***********

“Ms. Novak?” When Allie looked up, Will Jackson walked in quietly andclosed the door behind him slowly “I was just passing by to update you on your case if you have some time?” 

Allie glanced at the red head who was sitting beside her on the couch, Bea had still come back again even after another not so friendly encounter with Kaz the day before. She was happy that she seemed to not be bothered anymore by Kaz’s annoying attitude towards her.

When Bea had come in earlier, she had said that Liz and her other best friend Frankie were currently visiting with Debbie. Her daughter had been awake most of the morning hours when Bea was with her. She updated Allie on the teenage girl’s progress telling her she was being taken off oxygen that day.

When Allie didn’t answer immediately “If it’s not the right time I’ll be coming by on Monday to update you.” Will said unsurely

“No no, I’ll leave.” Bea offered as she stood up quickly

Just when she was about to take a step, her hand was abruptly captured and jerked downward causing her to plop back down on the couch. 

Allie smirked when Bea half landed on her lap “Sorry.” She apologized insincerely, her lips twitching upwards on the corners like she was trying not to smile unsuccessfully 

“I don’t think you’re sorry by your ...” Bea pointed at the smirk on Allie’s face

Allie shook her head agreeing and then cleared her throat before turning to Will 

“Sorry detective, please update away. Bea is family, you can say anything in front of her.” 

Bea realized Allie just included her in her family circle just like she’d done in Deb’s room a few days ago. None of them had brought that up after Deb’s doctor had left until now.

“Okay then.” Will made himself comfortable on a chair across from where the two women were seated.

“So what can I do for you Mr. Jackson?” Allie asked seriously

“Oh yeah. First of all I’m glad you’re doing better and the doctor filled me in on your daughter too, I’m glad she’s also progressing well. I need all the information for my case as you know.” Will paused as he pulled out a file on Clive from his small case and that’s when a full body photo of Clive fell and slid on the table. Both women’s eyes zeroed in on the man’s picture. Bea’s hand started shaking as she picked up the photo and stared at it blankly, a million questions were running through her brain none-stop. 

She quickly discarded it back onto the table as if it burned her fingers. Her whole body washed up with immense fear as she pointed at the photo on the table.

“Who is that?” She croaked

Bea’s whole body was now full on trembling while Allie was struggling to understand what was happening to her friend. Why was she pointing at Clive’s picture? Oh fuck! Allie hoped to God what had suddenly popped into her mind wasn’t what was happening here. She glanced at her face and noticed how pale Bea had suddenly turned. 

Will Jackson was as confused as Allie was when it all started happening until a realization suddenly hit him, he was determined to find out. 

“That’s Clive Smith.” Will looked closely at the visibly shaken woman 

“That’s not his name.” Bea uttered quietly


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress!
> 
> Lunch hour spent adding onto this chapter. Sorry to the folks who’ve read it already but I think you should read again especially from the end where I ended earlier. I have added a considerable part. Good luck!

Allie poured a glass of water from a plastic pitcher on the small table and handed it to the red head.

“Here, drink this Bea.” Bea took the glass of water and downed its contents quickly.

“Thank you.” She returned the glass to Allie who replaced it back on the small table before clasping Bea’s hands tightly between hers.

After she had fairly calmed down Will continued.

“Do you know this man?" He asked gently trying to get as much information from the shaken woman as possible.

Bea nodded "That's Harry Smith, my ex from 11 years ago." 

Allie gasped loudly as her eyes bulged out in shock "Wait, what? Clive is not Clive?”She asked in disbelief.

But Allie knew deep down that there was a lot she had chosen to be ignorant about Clive aka Harry since the first time they met. She was young and desperate then. All she wanted was to get off the streets and Clive or fucking Harry is it? Had been the perfect prince who came and swept her off her street life. He had romanced and courted her like the ‘perfect gentleman’ he never was. 

Bea nodded "I'm positive, almost a hundred percent sure that's Harry Smith, he's ten plus years older of course but I can never forget that monster's face." She admitted “And as far as I know he doesn’t have a sibling.”

"Is he Debbie's father?" Allie asked quietly afraid of the answer even as she asked.

Bea nodded sadly 

Bea turned to her friend in confusion “How do you know him Allie?" She asked Allie after recovering from her shock.

"He’s ‘my husband’ ” Allie said making air quotes “That animal is the one who attempted to run Em and I over and he’s also Em's dead beat father." Allie answered angrily.

The younger woman was beyond livid at this point. She couldn't believe that her poor beautiful friend had lived through the same nightmares as she had been the past couple of years. She wasn't going to discourage anyone who wants to kill his useless ass anymore. If Kaz wants to kill him, she’ll probably cheer her on now.

"Oh my god Allie! I'm so sorry. Fuck! I can't believe after the hell he put me through he went on and repeated the same shit with you too." Bea gritted her teeth.

She was unable to stop the tears stream down on her cheeks as anger consumed her whole being, thinking of what Harry must have put both Allie and Em through. 

She’s going to kill that fucker if she finds him.

"Was he...?" Allie asked 

Bea nodded "He went to jail for almost killing me when Deb was 4. Liz's husband was the chief of police then back in Melbourne.” She explained “He made sure Harry wouldn't come after Deb and I when he got out of jail, so he issued him a permanent restraining order which still stands. I haven't seen him ever since." Bea paused before continuing "I guess he left Melbourne and moved here after getting out of jail. My lawyer informed me awhile back that he ended up serving only two of the four years sentence."

Will was furiously scribbling down on his notebook as Bea spoke.

"Bea, do you mind coming down to Wentworth police headquarters and giving your statement? I can come by and see you here instead, if you'd be more comfortable?" Will offered

Bea nodded "I'll let you know when I can come down. I have to arrange with one of my friends to sit with my daughter downstairs in her ward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I assumed you're just visiting Ms. Novak."

"Yeah here in this part of the hospital wards I am visiting Allie and Emily." Bea glanced at Allie before looking back at the detective "My daughter has been in the cardiology ward a few floors from here. She just had a heart transplant not too long ago." 

Will nodded with empathy on his eyes. “I understand. Here is my card.” He handed his card to Bea.

After a moment, Will glanced over at Allie and continued “So basically Ms. Novak, what I had come to inform you is mostly what has come to light so far about your husband. But to add to all that is to tell you that we found three extra driver licenses in Clive Smith’s possession all with his pictures on them. There was one with a name of a Mark Johnson deceased, Bill Williams also deceased and Richard O’reilly unknown. We weren’t sure before until we ran his finger prints on our data base and that’s when we found his birth name listed as Harrison Smith as just confirmed by your friend.” He nodded to Bea “He was born in Aug 5th 1978 to a Karen and John Smith as the only child. We are still doing some more digging into maybe other aliases we might have missed to see what we are dealing with here. But I can tell you this, we’ve confirmed some car theft ring linked to the second alias Mark Johnson and a drug dealing business under the name of Bill Williams who is working with a Joan Ferguson. The reason we know that it’s Harry who is doing all this is because both Mark Johnson and Bill Williams died when they were kids. Any chance you’ve heard of a Joan Ferguson before?” 

Allie just shook her head in a daze. 

It was time for Bea to soothe her younger friend as she seemed so confused and withdrawn. She lightly caressed the younger woman’s hands with her thumbs.

“How about you Bea?” Will asked 

She also shook her head negatively 

“Okay ladies I’m going to leave for now. I’ll update you both on this case as it seems it directly affects you both.” Will stood up and bid his goodbyes before leaving the room 

“Come here.” Bea held her arms open and Allie moved into them silently.

************

The day after Allie was sitting by her daughter’s side on her usual spot holding her tiny hand between hers. 

“Baby mommy needs you to wake up now. I miss your voice and your eyes and your complaints about being hungry all the time and your tantrums and everything. Please wake up for mommy, okay?” Allie cried quietly as she begged her still semi-comatose daughter 

A while later Allie was tired and had laid her head by her daughter’s bedside when she felt someone gently tag at her hair. At first she was confused where she was until she lifted her head up and was met by her daughter’s little hand making weak grabbing motion. A loud gasp escaped her as she captured the little hand in hers, a huge relief washing over her. Allie rose up quickly bending over her daughter’s bed to see her face.

“Baby! You’re awake!” Allie said in wonder as she bent down and kissed her daughter’s face all over. 

She grabbed and continuously pressed the nurse button as she stared into the eyes she had missed so much and which looked so much like hers looking back at her in a panic. 

“Shh..I’m right here baby, okay?” Allie soothed her fearful daughter running her fingers on her hair.

Dr. Westfall and a nurse came running into the room moments later

“She’s awake doctor. Em is awake!” Allie said with tears trickling down her cheeks

“Okay let me see.” Dr. Westfall swiftly moved towards the little girl’s line of vision and was met with a panicky look on her crystal blue eyes. “It’s okay sweetie, I’m a doctor. I’m just going to check you and your mommy is going to be right here.” Bridget motioned for Allie to move closer so her daughter could see her.

“Hey baby let the doctor check you okay?” Allie nodded encouragingly at Em.

Dr Westfall checked the little girl’s vitals which were all amazingly normal. 

“I’m going to remove the tubes so she can breathe on her own as she doesn’t need them anymore.” Bridget informed the young mother “It won’t be pretty so if you can wait outside until we are done here. We’ll get you soon, I promise.” 

Allie shook her head in disagreement “No! I’m not leaving my daughter. Do whatever you need to but I’m not leaving this room.” She announced with a finality in her voice.

Bridget nodded seeing no reason for arguments.

With the nurse’s assistance, the doctor disconnected the ventilator tube from the little girl. Emily immediately started coughing and splattering and then crying all at the same time. 

Tears continuously rolled down Allie’s eyes as she quietly stood aside while the doctor worked on her daughter. Her baby was alive and awake! 

After they were done she moved closer and hugged her little girl gently to her chest.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay and mommy is right here.” Allie soothed her little girl as she rubbed her back gently.

“Mumm.. hurts.” Em said quietly holding her throat with her little hand.

“I know baby, it does but the doctor is going to give you medicine to make it go away.” Allie nodded to the doctor who stood on the other side with tears of her own. 

“Hello Emily, I’m doctor Westfall, you can call me Bridget. I’ll check your chest to make sure you’re okay” Bridget smiled softly

Em nodded as she clang to her mother’s side. 

Bridget placed her stethoscope on the girl’s chest “Okay take a deep breathe for me.” She listened in “Good girl” She moved it to the back “Again...good girl. You are mommy’s big girl and she is so proud of you.”

The doctor recorded her findings on her tablet. 

“She’s doing better than I expected at this point. It’s like she was just sleeping and has suddenly woken up from a deep sleep.” Bridget informed a happy Allie “I want to keep her for another 48 hours and if everything is good you might be heading home just as soon.” Bridget smiled brightly at the young woman 

Home. Where is that anymore? Allie hadn’t really thought ahead of her hospital stay, sure she had some savings she’d put away during her tumultuous marriage to Harry/Clive for a rainy day, but how was she to start over again with her baby? Finding a place to stay, new school for her daughter and all that now started to worry her. She didn’t want to go back to Clive’s house, it didn’t feel like a home for her and her daughter anymore.

***********

The first thing Bea noticed when she entered the room was Allie laying fully on her daughter’s bed and the little girl’s tubes missing. Her heart sunk for a moment when her mind erroneously jumped to the wrong conclusion. But then recovered quickly as she watched little fingers snake up and start to smooth the sleeping woman’s hair. Bea was beyond elated to finally discover Em was now fully awake. She stood just inside the room quietly watching with a big smile on her face. 

After some time she quietly walked over towards the bed and not wanting to startle the little girl, she went and stood in her line of vision. She noticed Allie was in a deep sleep, probably the first sleep she’s had since her daughter got admitted in the hospital. 

“Hey there little one!” Bea said quietly “I’m Bea, your mommy’s friend.” She whispered not wanting to wake the mother

Em didn’t answer her right away instead she stared at the stranger intensely as if in deep thought. And then she finally spoke quietly “Debbie?”

Bea was taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered thinking that maybe Allie mentioned her to Em when she woke up. But also could it be possible what she had dreamt actually happened? ‘_Oh my god! No, thats definitely not possible_.’

“Uhm.. I’m Bea but I do ... I have a daughter whose name is Debbie, you’re right.” Bea fumbled 

“I know Debbie.” Em stated clearly “I saw her in heaven, where is she?”

_‘In heaven? Is it possible?’_

Allie had woken up at some point and was listening to the quiet conversation between her daughter and Bea. She was as confused as probably Bea was.

“Oh!” Bea uttered quietly, keeping her demeanour as neutral as possible. “She has not been feeling well sweetie. But the doctor is making sure she’s getting better right now.” 

So there is an afterlife after all, she wasn’t religious or anything but she couldn’t argue with this young child’s revelation who had experienced first hand. Debbie hadn’t said much about anything when she was unconscious, so Bea thought maybe she might not have been as gone as Emily was. But she also couldn’t ignore the fact that Em saw Debbie there just the same time Debbie was here in the hospital. They will have to wait to see what happens when the two meet if Debbie doesn’t say anything.

Bea had left Debbie’s room when her doctor had come to take her to run more tests and see if she was ready to be released.

She was brought back by Em’s little voice “You told me mommy loves me to the moon and back. What does that mean?” Now Bea was even more surprised. It’s true then, that patients in a coma hear when people talk to them, Bea thought to herself.

She nodded as her eyes filled up with tears of joy as she bent down over a ‘sleeping Allie’ and planted a long kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

“Yes I did baby and she does. It means that your mommy loves you so so so so much. It means that she loves you to the ends of the earth and back which is far far away. It means that your mommy will do anything for you, her little girl.” She finished 

Allie was breathing in Bea’s sweet aroma literally, her chest was so close to the younger woman back almost touching. And the thoughts that were running through her mind weren’t so innocent. She felt intense tingles where Bea’s body almost touched her back, she could feel her body heat transferred on her back. 

“You two woke me up.” Allie fake complained as she turned pushing her back deliberately onto Bea’s chest.

Bea gasped loudly as Allie’s back rubbed against her breasts and the younger woman pretended not to have heard it.

She smiled brightly first at her daughter and then turned to face Bea, whose face was so close she could just stretch her hand and touch it. The red head remained frozen as she looked into the deep crystal blue eyes she’s gotten so acquainted to in the last couple of weeks. 

Allie noticed mocha eyes bounce back and forth from her eyes to her mouth for several moments before Bea abruptly stood up straight and shook her head.

She cleared her throat “Speaking of doppelgängers, this little one here is all you.” Bea said breaking the tense gaze between them which had rendered them both speechless moments ago.

“What is dope gang mommy?” The two women chuckled

“It’s pronounced as ‘doppel-gänger’ baby. It means that you look exactly like me.” Allie tried to explain as much 

“But mommy, I’m not big.” Em countered 

“That’s true. What it means here is that your face, your eyes and your smile and your nose and your feet and your tummy.” Allie said touching each part as she kissed and tickled the girl who giggled loudly. “Everything looks like mommy’s” she finished 

Bea stared at mother and daughter and how happy they were to be reunited. She saw a different kind of light in Allie’s eyes. She didn’t think her blue eyes could get any brighter than usual, but they did and it was magical. She had this extra glint in her eye which was missing before Em woke up. She was happy for her friend. 

“Bea, stop staring! I know you like me” Allie teased

Bea gawked at her, lost for words and Allie just winked at her saucily in return. 

“So little Em..” Bea changed the subject quickly and tried to ignore the butterflies swirling inside her stomach “you heard what she said about Debbie right? At first I thought you told her about Deb.”

”No, mommy didn’t tell me about Debbie. I met her myself!” Em interjected 

Allie shrugged “I guess she did. Bea I’m not religious and I don’t believe in a lot of things but I guess in this case how does she know of Deb if you know..” 

“Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. Deb hasn’t said much about anything really, she seems to be more reserved talking about anything. To be honest most times she zones out, I’m just hoping it’s not ...” Bea voice caught. 

She didn’t want to reveal anything she was worried about in front of the little ears. She was thinking maybe Debbie was depressed or something. 

Noticing the worry on her friends face Allie whispered in her ear “Do you mind Em playing with your phone if you have any games on it? We need to talk.” 

Bea took out her iphone from the back pocket and handed it over to allie who searched for a game and handed it to Em who happily accepted. “Hey baby, mommy is going to be right over there.” She pointed at the couch

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and walked with her to the couch and sat down together. 

“Talk to me.” Allie whispered 

”I think Debbie is getting depressed. I have tried to talk to her but she doesn’t want to talk. Sometimes she talks to Maxine and Liz but not as much as she used to. I’m worried Allie, I should be able to help her, it’s what I do for other people.”

”Listen babe... Uhmm sorry about that.” Allie backtracked “I mean maybe talking to you might not be what she needs now, but she might talk to someone else she doesn’t really know. Like me?” Allie offered. “I’m not an expert but I can listen if she wants to talk.”

”You’ll do that?” Bea asked 

“Of course.” Allie answered quickly “Anything for you two. You’re family remember?” Allie said knowing how true this whole situation had actually become in the last few days.

”Touché!” Bea smiled “Okay.” She added 

“Is she alone right now?” 

“The doctor took her to conduct some testing to see if she’s ready for release. I can’t wait to leave this place.”

“Oh!” Allie sounded a bit disappointed 

“Of course I’ll come back and check on you girls everyday.” Bea offered

”I don’t think that is necessary. Dr. Westfall mentioned my little one might also be released in 48 hours.” Allie said sadly still worrying about her situation out of the hospital 

“You don’t seem too happy about it. What’s going on Allie? Be honest.” Bea said

Allie took a deep breath before she plunged in “Bea, I have no idea where I’ll take my child to live. I’m not planning on going back to that house, a hotel room is the next best thing I can think of until I find an apartment.” 

Without missing a beat Bea offered “Nonsense! You two will come home with us. We have more than enough room.”

”But Bea...” Allie started to protest

”Its final Allie. We’re family as you said it yourself and I’m not taking a no for an answer. Stop arguing, all you’ll need are your clothes and Em’s and we’ll plan that after you get out of here.” Bea said with a finality in her voice 

“That’s really hot” Allie couldn’t stop herself as she stared into Bea’s eyes without blinking making the other woman turn the colour of her hair “You’re hot.” Allie said with a lower register 

“I’m not gay.” 

”I don’t care what you’re.” Allie rubbed her thumb on top of Bea’s hand 

“What are you doing Allie?” Bea asked in a breathy voice watching Allie’s thumb yet unable to move her hand away.

”You like spending time with me and I too do like spending time with you. I’m going to be honest Bea, do you still think it’s a good idea I come to live in your house when I’m this attracted to you?” Allie asked sincerely.

Allie knew about her feelings for Bea from earlier on, she didn’t act on them because she didn’t want Bea running for the hills. She wanted to establish some kind of trust between them before she came out with how she felt. She had watched the other woman closely and knew for sure she also felt something but knew the red head will never act or say anything about it. So she took the lead to lay it all out in the open hoping Bea will be honest with her feelings as well. 

Allie watched as Bea looked everywhere else but her, the one thing she was thankful about was the fact that Bea hadn’t ripped her hands off hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie and Allie and Bea, oh and the others too 😊🙃

Bea slowly pulled her hands away from Allie’s grasp and stood up stepping away from the couch. She was feeling the intense heat, the fluttering butterflies in her belly and the powerful electric charge traveling through every fibre in her body. How was she suppose to react to all this? The woman she had only known for just over a month was completely erasing away the ‘perfect picture’ Bea had created about herself up to this point. 

It was unsettling and scary to think she wasn’t who she’s always thought and believed herself to be. Gay? She can’t be gay! But was she even straight? She met Harry when she was a teenager and went to waste five years of her life with the monster except she doesn’t regret having her baby. After Harry, Bea just existed through life.

She went through life and dated a handful of men whom she never really connected with.A couple of those went only as far a peck here or there. Bea can count the number of times in one hand she had had sexual relations with a man apart from Harry and her memories of those times weren’t anything to reminisce about.

The few times she spent with those men weren’t unsettling or confusing nor did they make her experience any exhilaration as Allie seemed to constantly evoke in her whenever she was in her presence. They were at best just dull, forgettable if you will. 

“I knew you’ll change your mind if I told you about this.” Allie said sadly as she watched the other woman walk a few feet away and stand by the large glass window. 

The red head looked confused and scared.

Allie glanced over at her daughter and noticed she had fallen asleep. She stood up from the couch and walked over to her bed and gently pried Bea’s phone from her baby’s little fingers. 

“Here,” Allie moved to hand over the phone back to the woman hoping to God she hadn’t fucked up their friendship to a point of no return “I’m so sorry Bea, about all this, I know I have fucked up. I didn’t mean to upset you and please don’t feel obligated to us. Forget what I said okay?”

She had resigned herself to Bea’s rejection. Allie stretched her hand holding the phone towards her friend trying hard to hold tears in until the other woman left their room.

Instead of taking back the offered phone from Allie’s hand,Bea’s long fingers clasped around the outstretched wrist and pulled the other woman roughly against her. She slowly lifted her hands cupping Allie’s face between them, her darkened mocha eyes bouncing between the younger woman’s mouth and her eyes with intensity. Her long fingers ran up and down, back and forth smoothing the soft blonde tresses on the nape of Allie’s neck. The red head’s hands slowly moved to hold the younger woman’s face between her palms as she continued to stare intensely into the crystal blue eyes for a moment before pulling the taller woman’s face down and suddenly pressing her eager lips into her counterpart’s plump ones. Bea’s mouth started moving slowly and tenderly igniting an intense kiss which was totally unexpected by Allie by the bulged out blue eyes. 

Allie’s hands remained motionless on her sides as they continued to hang like a rag doll’s stuffed limbs. A few moments passed before she recovered from her initial shock and began to participate. Allie moved in and started to respond to the kiss more comfortably and her hands come up to balance herself by holding tightly on the other woman’s waist.

The tip of Bea’s tongue came out to play as she softly pressed it against Allie’s pillowy lips asking for entrance. The younger woman automatically granted the probing tongue access into her mouth. She let the older woman set the pace and in turn Bea wasted no time as she plunged her eager tongue into the warm mouth which received her tongue and sucked on it just as eagerly. The kiss was like a dance between lovers, heads tilted each other side as the kiss lingered longer than any one of them had ever experienced before. Groans escaped their respective throats and none knew where the sounds were emitted from nor did they care. They both felt faint by the time they pulled back to greedily gasp in air to replenish their severely depleted lungs. Allie rested her forehead against the slightly shorter woman’s as the expanding and falling of their chests synced and slowed down as they both recovered slowly.

Allie stared into the brown eyes deeply for long moments as a smile started to form on the corners of her plump lips. A glint appeared on the now dilated crystal blue eyes making them seem brighter than normal. 

The younger has never felt this high before in her life not even when she did hard drugs, it was incomparable. If Bea was a drug then she was ready to slip back and become an addict forever. 

“Wow!” She exclaimed

Bea tilted her head shyly as her eyes darted away from the intense gaze and landed on the floor finding an especially interesting spot there.

“After that kiss and you suddenly go shy on me doc? What’s up with that?” Allie teased. 

She pulled the red head by her waist tighter against her and tilted her head to follow Bea’s partially hidden face under the red curls. She chanced a feel at Bea’s backside by cupping her shapely ass. She had her hands splayed across the tight buttocks and squeezed gently as she thrust her pelvis forward against the older woman’s centre. 

“Hey.” Allie whispered into the red head’s ear when her mocha gaze met hers “I’m so turned on right now. If we weren’t in my daughter’s hospital room you’d probably be laid out on that bed or the couch naked with my face between your legs.” 

A loud gasp escaped the red head’s open mouth as she felt her legs lose their normal function and her head feel faint. If it weren’t for Allie’s tight hold on her she was sure she would have definitely become a puddle on the floor by now. Bea felt it, the clenching in her core and then the juices started to flow down her centre and soak onto her underwear as she stood held tightly in the other woman’s arms. She clang onto Allie’s biceps to ground herself as she captured the inviting swollen lips roughly with her own and another toe curling kiss commenced. 

They were pulling and swaying, grabbing and caressing, both their hands felt like octopus hands everywhere yet not enough to ease their intense need. 

None noticed as the door started to slowly open as they were too engrossed in the battles of their tongues and lips.

“Hello!” Liz announced just before her whole body entered the room fully and in the process spooking especially one of the occupants.

Bea was the first to jump back from the embrace as if an electrocution force hit her body catapulting it backwards. She turned away from the source of the voice as she desperately tried to collect herself and regain her equilibrium. Allie’s hands were left holding the air from where the other woman’s form was standing less than a millisecond ago. 

“Oh hello girls.” Liz added her voice devoid of any emotion 

Liz pretended like she hadn’t witnessed the two women kissing even though she saw Bea practically jump out her skin right in front of her.

“Hello nurse Liz. How are you today?” Allie answered with an overly upbeat tone.

Allie wasn’t phased by being caught although she looked like she had just walked out of a steam room from the look on her flushed skin. She appeared calm on the outside but the loud thumps against her chest betrayed her cool demeanour for a totally different reason as she tried to calm down her libido.

“I’m fine for now and please call me Liz. Anyways I just started my afternoon shift, so let’s reserve my answer for the second part in a few more hours to come” She glanced over at Bea who had not turned around to look at her yet “Love? Are you okay?” She paused waiting for a reaction with no success “Bea!” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Bea replied with her raspy voice as she slowly turned around. 

Liz could have sworn the red head’s flushed chest and face resembled the colour of her hair at that moment and she smiled inwardly happy for her baby.

Allie’s face spotted a bright glow and her mouth was upturned at the corners as she watched the other woman’s eyes look at everything else but her and Liz. She knew the older blonde had already witnessed what was happening before she came in and that was probably why Bea was little spooked. 

Allie looked into Liz’s eyes and nodded towards Bea as she moved back to her daughter’s bedside. She wanted to give the two women some semblance of privacy considering the size of the room. 

Liz moved closer to the red head and whispered in her ear “Listen love, I don’t mean to embarrass you or anything but remember I know you and I’ve seen the changes in you the last couple of weeks. If Allie makes you happy I think that’s fantastic, I’m happy for you. Don’t overthink this, go with your gut,” Liz placed her hand flat on Bea’s chest “Follow your heart love.” Liz nodded as if to affirm her advise to the woman. 

Bea stood nervously as she lifted her eyes and met the older woman’s and all she saw in them was pure sincerity. 

Liz continued “You know how much you and Debbie mean to me and I want you two to be happy because you deserve so much more. She...” Liz nodded towards Allie who was now sitting on her daughter’s bed quietly whispering to her little girl who had just woken up “She seems to bring up this light in your eyes that I have never witnessed before in the thirteen years I have known you. Whenever her name passes through your lips, all I notice is how you suddenly light up like a Christmas tree. You’re my daughter Bea and I wish you every happiness you can get in this world because if there’s someone who deserves that? That person is you love.” Liz paused before she continued “I know she makes you happy and it makes me happy to know that you’re happy.” Liz nodded to Allie’s side as she continued to whisper “Go for it love. I know you’ve always had something to do all your life with your job and you’ve always had something to look forward to in your life with Debbie and the rest of us, your family.And now? Love, you now have a chance here, if you let yourself, to have that someone to love and I think you should take that chance and never let go.” She finished

Liz rose on her tip toes and placed a lingering kiss on Bea’s temple. She then turned around and moved to check on her younger patient leaving the red head to ruminate on her words.

The older blonde woman had all along been watching Allie and her daughter from the corner of her eye as they whispered and giggled while she was talking to Bea. She had already been briefed about Emily’s progress but hadn’t expected the little girl to be as lively as she seemed.

“I see someone is awake!” Liz said joyfully as she moved to get acquainted with her little patient. “Hello Emily, I’m Liz, I’m glad to see you are finally awake.” Liz smiled widely at the young girl.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Bea said abruptly as she practically ran out of the room.

Liz saw the glint from earlier in Allie’s eyes dim considerably as she watched the empty space where Bea had just vacated in a hurry. 

She touched Allie’s arm gently as she spoke “Listen love, it takes time for Bea to make sense of things in her head, don’t give up on her. Trust me, she’s already there, she just needs time to calm down.” Liz winked at Allie knowingly as the younger woman nodded

*****************

“Look who’s preparing to take over the world and looking as spunky as ever!” Frankie cried in delight as she fully barged into Debbie’s room. 

Bea and Debbie were busy playing cards on the small coffee table by the couch. The teenager was encouraged by her doctors to start moving around and her mom had been helping her move short distances on intervals within the room and taking rests like now. 

Bea groaned “Jeez Frankie! When are you going to learn this is a hospital and not your restaurant kitchen!” The red head rolled her eyes and Debbie snorted aloud

“Mom, leave auntie Frankie alone!” Debbie defended the tattooed woman, even though she knew that’s how the two normally communicated with their own special digs on each other. 

“See Red, I tell you all the time. If Deb was asked to choose who gets to live between you and I? I’m a hundred percent sure she’ll choose me every time because I’m the fun mom.” Frankie boasted “Right Debs?” Her eyebrows bounced comically on her forehead while her dimples came into full display 

Debbie burst out laughing at her aunt’s antics and winced at the lingering pain on her chest.

“Ouch!” She whined holding her chest

“See what you’re doing to her you dufus!” Bea said as she rubbed Debbie’s back gently. “You okay baby?”

“Yeah just this annoying lingering pain on the stitches is all. Otherwise I’m all good.” Bea nodded in understanding

“She’s okay.” Bea assured Frankie who looked concerned by patting her back “And now that your ass is finally here, mind keeping your ‘daughter’ company while I chuck out of here and run some errands?” Bea asked as she picked up her leather jacket knowing the answer already. 

“Anything for my baby.” Frankie answered without missing a beat. 

“One more thing, you need to help Deb walk around the room every couple of minutes. Do it on intervals of 20 minutes at least.” Bea instructed Frankie as she looked at her phone “She’s due for another one in ten. And Deb, listen to your body baby.” Deb nodded before her mother promptly disappeared from the room

“Woah! Someone seems to be in a hurry.” Frankie couldn’t hide her surprise as she stared at the empty space left by Bea. 

Debbie just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what her mom was upto either.

“She has seemed quite distracted since I was brought back from my tests. I found her zoned out and didn’t even notice my entourage of doctor and nurses as we came back to the room.” Deb said thoughtfully before she continued “I think something’s up, not necessarily bad but I have this feeling she’s in some kind of a tag of war in her mind with whatever is going on.” Debbie shrugged. 

Little did the teenager know how spot on she was about her mother’s struggle.

************

“Hi Maxine!” 

Maxine was happily surprised to see Bea in the office that evening. “What are you doing here hon?” 

“Just in the neighbourhood you know?” 

The taller brunette immediately noticed something was up with her friend, it wasn’t just a casual call.

Bea carefully placed a multicoloured box full of donuts and two cups of iced coffee from their favourite joint across from their office on the table. The taller brunette knew Bea wasn’t in favour of eating donuts that much since she was a health freak unless something was really bugging her. 

“Remember when auntie Liz once said to us that happiness is pretty simple? That all one needs is something to do, something to look forward to and someone to love?” Bea asked with a faraway look in her eyes

“Is something wrong hon?” Maxine tried to reel Bea back in when she spotted the lost look on her eyes.

“No, it’s just that...” She paused collecting her thoughts “I never once thought that was possible for me Maxine. I thought I didn’t need that in my life because I have all of you and my job you know.”

“Did something change?” Maxine probed gently. 

She had a pretty good idea what was happening to her friend and knowing how Bea’s brain worked, she was probably discombobulated by what was happening to her. 

There was a long pause as Maxine waited for a response and when none came forth she asked “Hon? Are you okay?” 

Maxine stood up and moved to the other side of her desk and sat near Bea and clasped her smaller hands in hers. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me Maxine.” Bea sounded so helpless “She’s come into my life like a wrecking ball and basically deconstructed my whole life in just a few weeks with a single look and a kiss. She’s dismantled every single thing I have ever believed and known about myself to be for over thirty years.” Bea said absently 

“Who?” Maxine pushed gently. 

Even with already knowing whom her friend was referring to, Maxine wanted Bea to say it out loud to herself.

“Allie.” She answered as she looked up into Maxine’s compassionate brown eyes. In those eyes Bea saw no surprise registered nor judgement present and so she forged ahead. “She wants me Maxine and I have just realized something else right now, I want her too. I need her in my life Maxi.” 

She finally revealed the truth to herself that she’d already known deep down in her heart and it was liberating. She lifted her suddenly brightened eyes up and looked into a smiling Maxine’s.

In those light brown eyes all she found was understanding and pure joy reflected in them as the taller brunette nodded her head with a wide genuine smile still plastered on her bright face. 

Bea in turn smiled at herself and tears escaped her eyes when she realized she’s been trying to dissect and analyze everything. She had done the exact opposite of what Liz had warned her not to do, she overthought things. 

She remembered how she had upped and left Em and Allie’s hospital room in a hurry. Her mind was heavily blanketed by a fog of confusion, as she tried to make sense of something which hadn’t needed her to make sense of, instead all she needed to do was just let herself feel.

“Thank you Maxi! I love you!” Bea stood up abruptly. 

She felt lighter and it was all because of her dear friend who always readily listened to her confusion. She held Maxine face between her palms and bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her friend’s forehead. She then turned around to leave their offices with a new bounce on her step but before she got to the door Maxine called 

“Bea!” The red head twirled around on her sneaker heel looking back at her friend “Remember never let that second chance pass you by. Take it from me, when you get that chance you’ve got to hold on tight and never let go.” The taller brunette advised “Oh and Bea? Your donuts!” Maxine pointed at the untouched items on her table

Eyeing the multicoloured box on the table as if it was an alien, she lifted her eyes back up at her friend before she scoffed “I’m sure Brenda will find good use for those” 

A second later she was off.

Maxine picked up one of the ice coffee and the unopened donut box and brought them to the kitchen where Brenda was packing her lunch boxes before leaving for the day.

“Courtesy of Bea.” She handed the items to Brenda who smiled widely 

“Oh thank you boss!” After a moment the cheery plump middle aged woman asked her boss “What was that about anyways? Big boss never eats donuts and a whole box this time?” Even Brenda suspected something was going on with her other boss 

“Nothing to worry about Bren. Go home and say hello to Jim for me.” Maxine smiled serenely at their shared secretary and assistant.

“Oh I will and when he sees Greta’s box full of donuts and knows you sent them for him, you will be getting a whole lot of flowers next week. These are the best most expensive donuts in the country. Legend has it the woman Greta?” Brenda whispered as if it was top secret “She mixed some drugs in her donuts recipes when she began her business and her children and grandchildren continue to do so to this day.” Brenda released a joyful chuckle.

Maxine just shook her head at the ridiculousness of the stories people come up with sometimes.

Jimmy was Brenda’s husband of 30 years. He operated his own local flower shop near their house which was located about twenty minutes drive from Baxie Guidance Clinic.

“Brenda, you and I know that Jim sends us fresh flowers every week for no other reason but because he wants to.” Maxine said rolling her eyes at the insinuation that Jim only sent them flowers whenever he received donuts from Bea and her.

“I know. By the way he still thinks Greg was the biggest stupid loser of all time and an ass for letting you go hon.” Greg was Maxine’s ex and Jim and Brenda’s nephew.

“Water under the bridge Bren, time to move onward.” Maxine smiled genuinely “I’m sure everything works out for a reason.” She patted Brenda’s shoulders lightly “now get out of here and go home. It’s late and I’ll lock up here and head to the hospital shortly to see my niece.” 

“Goodnight boss. See you next week.” Brenda hauled her bags, the box of donuts and her iced cup of coffee while Maxine went and held the exit door open for her. “Send my love to little Miss. Debbie for me, will ya.”

“I will and be careful with your loot.” Maxine chuckled as she watched Brenda wrestle her bags to her red Volkswagen car.

******************

A light knock was heard on Allie and Em’s door

“Hey you two.” Bea said as she shifted from one foot to another watching mother and daughter seated on the couch reading a children’s book together 

“Oh hey Bea.” Allie smiled cautiously as the red head moved closer. 

“Hey” Bea answered sheepishly “I got this.” Bea handed two paper bags to Allie “Its for you and Em.” 

“Bea! You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, I wanted to.” 

“What is it mommy? I wanna see! I wanna see!” Emmy bounced her little bum on the couch excitedly 

“Hold your horses little lady!” Allie said chuckling at the excitement in her daughter. God! She’d missed her little girl so much and will do anything for her 

“But mommy I wanna see.” The little girl whined accompanied by a pout 

Bea chuckled seeing the similarities with little Debbie when she was Em’s age. 

“Okay!” 

Allie said as she started ransacking the bags, taking out pink and  light purple nike tiny track suits, some white little sneakers, tiny tees all Em’s perfect sizes. She dug some more and came up with an iPad, an iPhone X, two pairs of blue and black jeans all Allie’s exact sizes and a couple of T-shirt’s and a pair of adult Nike sneakers. Allie looked up at the shy woman who was smiling cautiously back at her and still standing nervously far from them. 

“Mommy! Is this all mines?” Little Debbie asked in wonder as she fitted the track hoodies on her little chest one after another after another. “I like them mommy. Thank you Debbie’s mommy!”

“Didn’t know what else she liked, thought every little girl sure wouldn’t be able to resist a track suit especially in pink and purple colours.” Bea joked as she watched a happy Em bounce in pure excitement.

“This is too much Bea. It must have cost you a fortune.” Allie said 

“Nah, it didn’t.” Bea dismissed easily. “You need something to wear when you leave here soon. And I remember the detective said everything in your car got destroyed by fire” 

Allie nodded with tears in her eyes “Yeah I guess. Thank you! I’ll pay you back for all this....” 

“No need to, we’re family remember?” Bea interjected “By the way, you’re on our family plan, Deb’s and mine” Bea pointed at the iPhone. “You can call in the service company and have them transfer your original phone number to this plan. All the details you need are on the receipt.” 

Allie shook her head no. “I think I want a new number and this will be fine.”

“Good then you’re all set. Deb already charged everything including the iPad so you can turn it on and start calling away. I added Deb’s and my numbers on there just in case. You can also set up the security codes on it” Bea explained

Allie rose and approached the jittery woman winding her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to herself “Thank you Bea!” She buried her face on the shorter woman’s curls near her neck and breathed in and out, in the process blowing hot air onto Bea’s neck causing goose bumps to appear there.

On the other hand Bea’s arms sporadically tightened around Allie’s neck as she gasped. The earlier feeling of heat shooting down her belly and ending up in her core appeared again. 

Allie was getting a little carried away as her hands started roaming around the short woman’s strong back and shoulders.

“Ahem!” Bea tried to break free from Allie but the younger woman held on tightly a little longer “Em.” Her raspy voice whispered breaking the moment.

Bea had been watching the little girl over Allie’s shoulder as shebusied herself removing the iPad from its casing not even bothering with the adults in the room.

Allie finally released the woman and turned to see her daughter busy fiddling with the iPad casing “I’ll do that for you.” She took the iPad out of the casing and turned it on setting it up easily. 

“Connect the blue tooth to your phone to get internet from there and download her some of her favourite games. The data is unlimited so no worries.” Bea explained 

“Sounds good, thank you!” Allie said “You’re a life saver Bea. She’s been bugging me for hers and I ... you know.” 

“Totally understood.” Bea got what Allie was trying to say without Em catching on it.

“I need to ask something” Allie said suddenly as she took Bea’s hand and pulled her towards the adjoining bathroom “Em! We’ll be right back okay?” Allie said to a busy Em who was engrossed in an angry bird game on her new iPad. 

“Are we good? From earlier you know?” Allie asked with a hopeful look in her eyes 

Instead of answering, Bea suddenly captured the pillowy pink lips with hers and a kiss meant to be light escalated pretty quickly going from 0 to 10 in a matter of milliseconds. 

Allie was caught off guard at first but quickly recovered and pushed the red head up against the washroom wall as her hands started to boldly roam all over the red head’s athletic form. Her tongue was the first to sneak out of her mouth and probe the red head’s mouth for entrance which was quickly granted. She pushed her knee between Bea’s thighs and connected it with Bea’s heated core, she moaned out loudly as felt the warm heat emanating from that spot. 

The red head was slightly shaking from arousal as her hips pressed down on the anchoring knee beneath her core trying to find some sort of relief. 

“Mommy!” Em knocked on the washroom door loudly causing the two women to jump but not fully apart this time “I wanna see Debbie, now!” Em demanded. 

They both chuckled as they both rested their heads against each other’s shoulders and breathed in as they recovered and collected themselves. 

“We might have to install a warning bell on her soon.” Allie joked but secretly considered the idea might not be such a bad after all. 

She smiled with her lips upturned at the corners and a glint in her crystal blue eyes had reappeared in full swing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em and Debbie meet
> 
> Hi all! Sorry to those who’ve been waiting for long. Busy time for me. I didn’t have much time to read and edit this chapter before posting it, but hope it makes some sense. I might not be responding to your comments anytime soon but please know they are all appreciated. New job new responsibilities and can you say swamped? Yeah! Ciao. Need some sleep soon. 😘

There was a soft knock on Debbie’s room before a blonde head popped in the slight gap.

“Hey Debbie, how are you doing today?” Allie greeted while still partially standing by the doorway “May I come in?” At Deb’s nod the blonde slightly limped across the room and came and sat by the teen who was tapping stuff on her phone. “I just saw Dr. Conway heading towards the food court side. Was she here with you?” Allie inquired

Debbie nodded smiling at the blonde woman. “Yeah, she went to get me something to drink.” 

In truth Bea had texted Maxine and asked her to leave Debbie’s room so Allie could have a one on one with the teenager while the red head distracted the younger girl with an ice cream treat. 

“Oh, okay.” She nodded but didn’t know how to broach the subject of what she wanted to ask the teen. She began fiddling with her own phone as her blue eyes kept darting back and forth from Debbie’s profile to her phone screen “Your mom has been more than generous to both my daughter and I. She’s been making frequent visits and has been there for me whilst my daughter was still in a coma. I can’t thank her and you enough.”

Debbie raised her eyebrows in confusion at being included

“You know.” She showed her new phone “And you sharing her with us amongst other things she’s done for Em and I.” Allie watched Debbie’s face closely as she said that 

Deb’s face remained neutral as her eyes darted from the blonde woman to her phone.

“She talks a lot about you, you know.” Allie continued 

Debbie thought obviously her mom does talk about her.”She’s my mom.” She said quietly

Allie shook her head “Yes, your mom does that too but what I meant is Emily does, my daughter. She really wants to see you and insists she knows you from somewhere.” The blonde said as she watched a flash of a short-lived panic pass through Debbie’s features.

Debbie nodded “I..I have been really confused Ms. Novak. I don’t know what is and isn’t real at this point. I remember seeing this little girl somewhere at this beautiful beach, there were other kids there too.” Deb revealed “And even though there were kids playing around her, she wasn’t even interested joining in the fun. She seemed so sad and out of place by herself, it pulled at my heart strings. I luckily got to befriend her easily unlike others who had apparently tried unsuccessfully. She told me her name is Emily Novak, is that her?” Debbie asked as her eyes welled

Tears slid down the blonde’s face as she nodded her head vigorously when she realized what Deb had just revealed. The girls had met in some supernatural world! And poor Em, but Allie was glad Debbie was present for her lost little girl.

“Please, call me Allie you’re making me sound old with that Ms. Novak thing.” Allie joked and Deb snorted “Anyway, I didn’t know what to make of a six year old’s recollection of events I really didn’t understand nor believed in at the time. I was confused and knowing of my Em’s vivid imagination I dismissed that as just that. But when she mentioned you and knowing Bea or I hadn’t told her about you was something I couldn’t ignore any longer” 

Debbie nodded for Allie to continue 

“And now knowing what I know, I guess that supernatural world does exist after all. I never would have believed it before but you and Em have convinced me otherwise.” Allie finished quietly

Debbie was finally relieved to have someone to talk to without feeling crazy about everything. 

The teen started “Somehow I ended up leaving little Em back there the first time and I felt her sadness weighing down on me so heavily when I got back here.” Debbie sobbed. “I felt so empty, like a part of me was missing, you know? When they transplanted my new heart, I think I died for a moment when I had to go back for her”

The teen was the only reason her Em survived and that revelation alone made her even more indebted to Bea and Debbie. Would her baby have remained gone for good if it weren’t for Debbie? She opened her arms and Debbie moved in immediately as they hugged each other tightly crying. Allie continued to smoothen her right palm down the young brunette curls while she softly kissed the top of her head.

After calming down some, Debbie who was still nestled on Allie’s chest continued “I have struggled with that since I woke up.” Debbie revealed “I thought I was losing my mind you know. In between the surgery and waking up with high dosages of drugs pumping through my system. It finally feels good to know I’m not crazy after all.” Debbie sighed as she wiped the tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. “I couldn’t tell my mom about it because it didn’t even make sense to me. When I first saw you here in my room that day when I had just woken up, I thought I was looking at an older version of Emily Novak, but then my mom introduced you as Allie. As I was still under heavy influence of drugs, the temporary freak out got promptly pushed to the side for a while. And now that I’m on lower dosage of pain meds, the things that happened in that world are coming back to me more clearly. Sometimes I wake up and I think it was just a dream and then I realize it’s as real as me sitting here with you now or awhile ago with auntie Maxine or Frankie.” She paused and then continued “So, Em does actually exist?” Debbie asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice and Allie nodded happily “May I see her please?” Debbie asked.

“Yes of course! She had asked for ice cream after her dinner and since your mom was there with us she offered to take her to the café to get some. They’ll be here shortly.” Allie said.

“I hope they bring me some too. I miss a chocolate vanilla swirl.” Debbie smiled 

“Em likes strawberry, peach, chocolate and vanilla. Although sometimes I think as long as it’s ice cream that girl will consume anything.” Deb snorted 

“She was a cool kid in that world when I met her. Is she as cool in real life? You know, here?” Deb asked Allie cautiously 

Allie nodded “I think so too, although I might just be biased since she’s the love of my life. But all in all she’s a good kid.” She smiled brightly “And just for the record she thinks the world of you Deb. She hasn’t stopped talking about you. I wasn’t sure how to go about it, bringing her here especially to meet you. Your mom and I finally spoke about it and agreed when she announced today that she won’t sleep until she saw you.”

“Does mom know about all this?” Debbie asked

“As far as I know, she’s heard Em ask about you a few times and was as confused as I was but doesn’t know anything beyond her saying she met you somewhere which of course we both kind of dismissed.” Allie wanted Debbie to tell her mom her side of story on her own.

“Well I’m glad because that will also help me a lot to make sense of what happened.” Debbie said seriously “I thought my mom might have to eventually commit me into a psychiatric hospital you know?” 

“Oh honey, I don’t think your mom would do such a thing. You need to talk to her whenever something is bothering you instead of driving yourself crazy like that.” Allie held Debbie tightly to her again “Just so you know, I’m also a good listener if you ever wanted an ear and wouldn’t mind talking to this stranger.” Allie pointed to herself smiling and Debbie nodded. 

The teen thought Allie was great and wouldn’t mind sharing with her some things she might find hard to share with her mom in future. She only hoped Allie and Em will continue to be in their lives for a long time to come. She already felt a bond with young Em from the other world and hoped their bond will strengthen even more in the real world too. 

************

“Wow! Who is this pretty little lady you have here with you Dr. Anderson?” Maxine asked peering at the seemingly shy blue eyed little girl in Bea’s arms.

“Em!” Em answered for herself quickly and partially hid her face in Bea’s red curls as she tightened her little arms around the red head’s neck.

Bea smiled at Maxine who had a big smile of her own. 

“Well nice to finally meet you Miss. Em.” Maxine said quietly but Em heard

“I am not Miss” Em argued with a frown on her little face “I’m Em or Emily or Emmy that’s what my mommy calls me.” 

Bea snorted “I guess you’ve been told Doctor.” 

“I guess I have.” Maxine agreed with a smile “I’m sorry Em, I’ll remember to call you Em from now on.” 

“Good! Cause I like Em more.” Said the little girl as she peered at Maxine more openly. 

She thought the lady was nice and as long as Debbie’s mommy was with her, she was okay.

“So what are you ladies ordering? I came to get Debbie and I a drink.” Maxine said as she watched Em eye the different ice cream flavours on display.

“Well, I was waiting for Em here to make her choice. We’ve been waiting for awhile, she seems to be having trouble with her final decision” Bea said as she eyed the very patient attendant behind the counter 

“Why don’t you get as many flavours as you want?” Maxine suggested 

Em smiled widely nodding in agreement with the nice lady’s idea. Her mommy always lets her have lots of flavours sometimes but she wasn’t sure if Debbie’s mommy will let her but she was already liking this other lady. 

“Okay.” She nodded and wasted no time as she pointed her little finger “I want this, this, this, this, this and this.” She pointed at the chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, peach and another Bea didn’t even know what flavour it was.

“Oh honey, are you sure?” Bea asked with a grimace on her face

Em nodded enthusiastically. 

Bea didn’t have the heart to refuse her “How about we do this? Mix two flavours in each cup and have a total of three different cups? Is that okay with you?” Em nodded as she didn’t see any problem with that suggestion 

After Maxine paid for their order, they proceeded to Debbie’s room with the older brunette carrying most of their stuff. Bea still held Em who was wrapped around her like an octopus.

**************

“So which music or musician do you listen to?” Allie asked the now relaxed teen

“I like a little bit of everything. From Sam Smith, Ariane Grande, Ed Sheeran, Maria Cabello,Lizzo, Shawn Mendez, Taylor swift, Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Miley Cyrus to Post Malone among many others.” Debbie said as she offered her second AirPod Bluetooth to Allie before tapping on her playlist on her phone screen.

“Wow! I like this one.” Allie bobbed her head to the beat as she held the offered headphone to her ear.

Debbie snorted as she watched Allie getting into the beat “That’s ‘Juice’ by Lizzo.” 

Just when that truck ended another one started immediately and Allie was intrigued 

“And this?” She asked Debbie as she continued to bob her head to the new beat 

“That’s “Motivation” by Normani. I just downloaded it today. I love it too.” 

“I need recommendations for my new playlist. I feel so old listening to some of these musicians whom I have never heard of before. In my old phone I had musicians like Cher, Eminem and bands like UB40 and the Beatles, oh! And Vanilla Ice! I doubt you even know them.” Allie chuckled at the look of confusion on Debbie’s face. 

“I have some of Eminem’s music. I think he’s a great rapper but the forever king of rap will always be Tupac of course. My mom loves Drake though, so don’t let her hear you say anything against her favourite Canadian rapper.” Debbie rolled her eyes 

“My favourite rapper would be Vanilla Ice of course.” Allie announced proudly as she stood up and started spitting a verse from Vanilla Ice’s hit from the 90s.

Yo, VIP, let's kick it! 

Ice ice baby, 

Ice ice baby, 

All right stop, 

Collaborate and listen. 

Allie rapped flawlessly as Debbie watched the blonde totally impressed 

“Vanilla Ice!” Bea announced the moment she pushed the door to her daughter’s room and heard Allie’s voice rapping Vanilla Ice’s 90’s hit as she joined in 

“Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop?

Yo, I don't know....

“Debbie!” Em cried out in excitement when she spotted the teen on a couch and wiggled out of Bea’s arms.

The women suddenly stopped as Em slid down Bea’s arms and quickly ran into Debbie’s arms. The teen had tears in her brown eyes as she watched the little girl she had only thought existed in the figment of her imagination. The two girls hugged each other tightly without saying another word. 

The two mothers had tears running down their eyes as they watched the significance of the supernatural moment between their kids’ reunion that only the two girls knew about. 

Em climbed up on the couch and straddled Debbie’s thighs and cupped her little hands around the teen’s face. “I love you Debbie. You’re my sister!” The little girl declared.

The two girls had no idea how true that statement was.

Debbie couldn’t see through her happy tears as she encircled her arms around the little girl’s slim form and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her own chest “I love you too little one, I missed you so much.” Debbie whispered as she kissed the little girl’s forehead. “I’m so happy to see you again.” 

“Me too.” Em said quietly “I don’t think mommy believed me when I told her I know you.” Em whispered into Debbie’s ear 

“Don’t worry about it, grown ups don’t know a lot of things we know.” Debbie whispered back and winked at the young girl “It’s our secret.” She smiled reassuringly as the young girl nodded. 

Tears continued to leak out of both women’s eyes as they continued to watch their girls from a few feet away. Allie didn’t realize how tight she held Bea’s hand in hers while they watched the two girls reunion like they’d known each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two musicians Vanilla Ice and Drake;
> 
> As we all know by now Kate loves that ‘Ice Ice baby’ song by rapper Vanilla Ice from the 90’s, so why not say he’s one of her fave rappers, right? (in this case Allie) 
> 
> And as for Drake? I saw a tweet by Danielle talking about Drake awhile back. I think she was attending his concert in Toronto in one of her many visits to Canada with Adam. (In this case Bea)
> 
> So, I basically borrowed those real life moments from Dani and Kate and applied them in this chapter as their fictional selves real life moments. 😝


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a pretty long chapter I think. Until the weekend. I’m exhausted, labour day what?

“Why so many ice cream cups? Don’t tell me you’re like Em too.” Allie joked raising her eyebrow at Bea. 

She watched as Maxine set the four ice cream cups on the coffee table by the couch where the girls were whispering into each other’s ears back and forth. 

“Yes! Ice cream!” Em quickly climbed off Debbie’s lap and settled herself on the couch properly ready to start attacking her ice creams. 

“Debbie you can share with mine. I chose mint chocolate, peach, chocolate, vanilla, Oreo and strawberry!” She announced triumphantly 

Allie had a frown on her face as she watched her daughter, she should have warned Bea about her. Ugh.. 

“Em, you don’t even eat mint ice cream why did you ask for that?” Allie asked her daughter disapprovingly. 

Em always took advantage when her mom wasn’t around to put her foot down. 

“I like the colour mommy!” She said it as if it was the most obvious answer with her little palms held out open.

She had the innocence of any six year old with her little shoulders held up high and her head shaking slightly as if confused why adults didn’t immediately get the simplest of things.

Bea and Debbie snorted at the same time while Maxine continue to smile at the little girl indulgently. 

“Will you guys stop encouraging her?” Allie said to both the older women and Debbie. 

She glared at the mother and daughter who continued to giggle and the two immediately held their hands up instantly in surrender 

The older brunette had realized her mistake too late when the little girl pointed at six different flavours without missing a beat. Giving her the free reign to ‘choose as many flavours as she wanted’ Maxine’s exact words, was a mistake she’ll solely shoulder the blame for. She should have at least limited the number of flavours when she offered the little girl. 

“It’s my fault Allie.” Maxine interjected softly

“Truth!” Bea readily agreed nodding her head

Allie just shook her head as she rolled her eyes at the other woman.

She turned back at the little face which displayed a pitiful puppy dog look “If this is what you’ll be doing whenever someone takes you out for ice cream, you won’t be getting anymore Em.” Allie warned her daughter sternly watching as horror overtook her little features

Remorseful and her head bowed down “Sorry mommy. I promise not to do it again.” She apologized quietly revealing a pout to solidify how sorry she really was in that moment.

Sympathizing with her little friend Deb turned to Em “Hey Em, why don’t I try those too and see if I like them.. hmm?” Debbie winked at the little girl trying to save her from the obvious trouble she seemed to have landed herself. 

With the threat from moments ago completely forgotten, Em’s face suddenly lit up as she said “See mommy? Debbie wants to have a taste too!” She interjected holding her little palms out as if that made it alright.

Bea and Maxine watched in amusement as the young girl’s blue eyes made every effort to avoid to meet her mom’s as she looked sideways while she tried to reason with her mom. 

Em obviously knew what she’ll most likely find in her mom’s eyes so the only way to avoid seeing the disapproval, is to avoid looking directly into her mom’s eyes. 

Debbie who had also been watching the little girl couldn’t hold her laughter in any longer as she burst out laughing with Maxine and Bea joining in. 

Allie’s face remained neutral, showing just how unimpressed she was with all of them. 

Em was suddenly happy with herself seeing that the adults were laughing along and was about to join in. But before she could her eyes briefly darted to her mom’s and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She immediately clamped her little hands over her mouth when she saw her mom’s serious features. Still holding her hands over her mouth she turned to Debbie and the older women, her eyes wide shaking her head vigorously trying to discourage them from making her mommy even madder.

That was the last straw for Debbie as she now held her sides doubling over with laughter. On the other hand Bea and Maxine immediately stopped with their mouths still hanging open when they noticed a steely glare and a raised eyebrow directed at them. 

“Really? What part of don’t encourage her did I not state clearly?” She asked the older women incredulously shaking her head. 

“Maxine did it!” Bea pointed at her friend accusingly

“What did I do?” Maxine asked confused 

“You encouraged the many ice cream choices, ‘member?” Bea scrambled to get herself out of trouble from the look on Allie’s face 

“You know we’re past that.” Allie said with a raised eyebrow “I’m talking about you guys encouraging her when you laugh with her while I’m trying hard to be serious about this.” 

“Oh!” “Sorry!” 

Bea and Maxine said simultaneously feeling properly admonished and remorseful for entertaining the little girl. 

They both understood Allie was only trying to show her little girl the right way to behave and if anyone knew what being in Allie’s shoes was, it was the red head. 

“Come here.” Bea opened her arms wide for Allie and the younger woman moved in without hesitating. She kissed her cheek and began “I’m so sorry babe. I’ll do better next time, okay?” She whispered in the younger woman’s ear before she tightened her strong arms around the younger woman’s back.

Maxine heard what Bea called Allie and noticed how the two women held each other. Her best friend’s hands were gently caressing the younger woman’s back and Allie’s face was buried in her neck. Hmm.. things had definitely progressed since the last time Bea was at their offices all confused. 

The two younger occupants in the room were in the world of their own sampling their treats, they didn’t even notice what was happening with their moms. 

****************

An hour after the ice cream incident Allie and Bea were sitting close together on the couch with the blonde’s hand hidden from the girls’ view behind the red head’s back. She was hypnotically running her long fingers up and down the red head’s muscled back while they chatted in low voices.

Suddenly Bridget walked in Deb’s room with Frankie in tow 

“Hello Dr. Anderson, Ms. Novak,” Bridget greeted the two women. Nurse Amanda had informed her of the Novaks whereabouts when she saw her in the paediatric wing “I came to talk to you about Emily’s test results. Would you like to come back to Em’s room?” 

Em and Deb were laying on the teen’s hospital bed playing games on an iPad unaware of their parents’ ‘activities.’ 

The two women weren’t so lucky when it came to Frankie though, as the brunette had immediately noticed what was going on the moment they walked into the room. She noticed as the blonde scrambled to pull her hand away from her best mate’s back and knew what had been transpiring between the two before they interrupted the session. She also noticed how red Bea had become suddenly, her blush spreading from her face to her chest.

Frankie smiled smugly but knew to keep her mouth shut especially in front of their kids. She didn’t want to put the two women on the spot until she spoke to Bea in private. The teasing can definitely wait.

“No here is fine...” Allie started until she noticed the unmoving tattooed woman behind Dr. Westfall who had a weird smirk on her face. 

She stared at the brunette confused and with uncertainty, not knowing who she really was. She had seen her the other day when she had approached Dr. Westfall to ask about Bea but she wasn’t sure who she really was. Allie raised her eyebrows at the still smirking stranger causing Bridget to turn around, she seemed to have forgotten the brunette was still trailing after her.

“Hello Doctor Westfall, Frankie” Bea finally acknowledged after recovering from her temporary Allie induced daze. 

Bea’s stomach dropped as she watched in horror the smirk adorning her best friend’s face. The sudden dooming feeling she got reminded her how she wasn’t going to live this through from her tattooed friend.

“Frankie?” Allie asked looking back at Bea

“Allie this is my best friend Frankie” Bea introduced pointing at Frankie “Frankie this is Em’s mom Allie.” She pointed at Allie in return

“Nice to meet you Frankie. I think we already met quite briefly a few days ago upstairs.” She glanced at Dr. Westfall in amusement “In fact now that I remember clearly, you were following Dr. Westfall around just like you are right now.” Allie’s lips curved at the corners revealing a knowing smirk of her own 

Bea snickered. 

Frankie was impressed by the blonde. 

“Nice to meet you too blondie.” Frankie winked as she shook her hand firmly before moving closer to her ear and whispered “I’ll get you for that later.” 

Allie finally turned to Dr. Westfall “It’s okay doctor, please go ahead, she’s Bea’s family.”

“Okay then. Em is doing better than I thought at this point and she’s ready to go home. You will have to bring her back in two weeks time so we can conduct another check up on her but otherwise she’s good to go.” Bridget paused “I’m signing your paperwork for tomorrow release as it’s a little too late for a release tonight.” Bridget finished 

“Thank you doctor.” Allie thanked Dr. Westfall 

Bridget turned to leave without looking at Frankie but that didn’t deter the brunette’s efforts as she was once again in tow leaving both Bea and Allie snickering. 

Frankie was like a dog with a bone when it came to Dr. Westfall. The two had gone on a first date and the brunette wanted a second date, hence her following Bridget around like a puppy. The doctor decided to play hard to get as she wasn’t so sure about the flirtatious brunette yet. But she was definitely impressed with Frankie’s resilience and the never giving up attitude. 

“Okay Frankie! I’ll come to your house for dinner. You are really hard to ignore, aren’t you?” Bridget finally gave in 

“Yes!” Frankie pumped her fist triumphantly smiling wide. “Here.” She took a pen and paper and jotted down her address and shoved it into Bridget’s white coat’s pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow at 5.30 pm.” 

She smiled the biggest smile Bridget had ever witnessed and it was gorgeous. The woman’s smile was one which overtook her features completely, from her face to her eyes to her dimples to her mouth. She was definitely one of the gorgeous women Bridget had ever seen. 

***********

Bea placed a sleeping Em gently on her hospital bed and then covered her.

“So, I better go back down.” Bea said as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in front of Allie 

“Please don’t go.” Allie whispered as she moved closer “Stay a few more minutes? Deb is already sleeping so you really don’t have to hurry back.” She said as she took Bea’s hand in hers

“Whatever will we do in those few minutes?” Bea whispered back as she briefly glanced at a sleeping Em.

Allie moved flush against her “This...” she pressed her lips against the shorter woman’s as her hands encircled the lean waist. “I can’t seem to function well without your kisses for too long. And it’s been too long since we last kissed, at least a few hours” Allie whispered as she bent back down and captured the soft lips in hers again.

Bea’s hands automatically went up around Allie’s neck bringing their bodies even closer together. Their chests rubbed against each other’s as they continued to plunder each other mouths and tongues.

Bea moved back a little “I missed you too, I mean this.” She said as she combed her fingers through the straight blonde tresses before stretching her neck upwards for another kiss. 

“Let’s sit over there.” Allie whispered suddenly as she felt the strain of standing on her injured leg for long. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry babe, I keep on forgetting your leg is still recovering from a major injury.” Bea apologized as she held the younger woman’s waist and moved her over to the couch

“Don’t fret babe, it’s not that bad. I’m okay,” Allie assured “really.” She stressed when she saw the doubt in Bea’s eyes.

They sat stuck to each other’s sides with Allie’s right hand over Bea’s shoulder and the older woman holding the fingers of that hand on her right hand while her left was on Allie’s lap playing with the younger woman’s left fingers. They chatted and giggledquietly while constantly making out like teenagers for awhile.

****************

An hour later, Bea was laying on the couch in her daughter’s room reading a psychiatry article on Deb’s iPad before she turned in for the night. 

“Hello!” Dr. Simpson greeted quietly while standing by the door “how are you Dr. Anderson?”

“I’m good thanks doctor.” Bea answered sitting up

“Well I came for my end of the day check up on my favourite patient. I also got Deb’s blood work results.” The doctor paused as he looked through his tablet. “Ms. Smith is ready to leave the hospital and recuperate at home. She’s doing better than most patients at this point and it’s amazing really.”

“So we can go home?” Bea asked hopefully 

“Yes you can go home.” Dr. Simpson nodded in confirmation “Tonight, tomorrow the next day. Your choice doctor.” He smiled

“That is good news, thank you so much doctor! Debbie will be happy to hear she’s finally going home. She’s been asking for awhile now.” Bea glanced over at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping. 

“I’m glad that your daughter is doing better doctor.” Dr. Simpson said affectionately 

“Me too.” Bea said with tears in her eyes. “We will head home tomorrow then. I can’t thank you, Dr. Patel and the rest of your team enough. You have all been the angels we didn’t know we had, thank you so much!” 

“That’s why we are here for, doctor. If anyone knows that better than anyone else it’d be you Dr. Anderson. We signed up for this from the moment we decided to become doctors or nurses. I’m glad young Miss. Smith is one of the lucky ones we get to celebrate with.” Dr. Simpson said “You can sign these for me. You will need to bring her back here on her regular check ups of course. I’ll email you the schedules I set up as soon as I go back to the office.” He finished as he received back the paperwork Bea had signed.

“Thank you so much!” Bea said again as the doctor turned to leave.

“You’re welcome. Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow doctor.” Dr. Simpson said smiling at Bea who nodded.

They were finally going home and Allie and Em were coming with them. 

****************

Few hours back.......

“Hey girls, we need to tell you something.” 

Debbie and Em looked up at their moms standing side by side next to Debbie’s bed

“Deb, I wanted to let you know that Em and her mom will be coming home with us for now.” 

They agreed not to say anything about their budding relationship as it was still new to them and they needed to figure things out between them before bringing their kids in. They didn’t want to disappoint the girls if things ended up not working out between them. 

“Sweet!” Debbie responded happily. She had wanted to ask her mom if they could keep in touch with Em and her mom. 

“Yessss!!” Little Em pumped her little arms until.. ”But what about daddy?” She asked confused but not that she liked her dad. 

Em knew her dad made her mommy sad and cry a lot and she won’t be sad if they stayed with her Debbie and mommy. 

“Uhmm... daddy is going to be away Em. We can’t see him for awhile, is that okay?” Allie asked the little girl

“Of course! I like Debbie and her mommy, because they make you smile and daddy just makes you sad and cry all the time. So I wanna stay with Debbie and her mommy.” 

Em noticed a lot of things which go on in their house and to her given a choice it was just that simple. 

Allie turned away from the girls, her eyes brimming with tears. Her poor child had seen and endured so much in her short life, it made her sad. 

“Hey girls, how about you give us a few minutes, hmm?” Bea tried to distract Em as she winked at her teenager daughter and Deb nodded understanding what her mom needed.

Bea moved and placed her hand on the younger woman’s waist gently “Come with me.” She whispered into Allie’s ear nodding towards the adjoining washroom. When inside she opened her arms and Allie moved in “You’re okay sweetie and I’m here for you. You will be okay.” She comforted her as she kissed the younger woman’s temple.

She let Allie cry for awhile and then helped wipe her face with a damp clothe before they headed back to the room. They hadn’t noticed how long they had been in the washroom because when they came back out the girls were cuddled up asleep in Debbie’s bed.

“I guess it’s bed time.” Bea said quietly “I’ll get Em and take you guys back to your room. Okay?” Allie nodded


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably has lots of mistakes. No time to reread and edit much. Work week ahead, hope it reads okay

“So, you guys ready?” Bea asked after kissing both Allie and Em good morning on their cheeks.

Allie stared affectionately at the woman standing in their room with hands loosely tucked inside her jean’s back pockets. Allie was always amused by Bea’s shy demeanour.

“Yes! All packed and ready to blow this pop stand. Someone over here can’t wait to get out of here as soon as possible, I think.” Allie glanced down at her impatient daughter who was bouncing impatiently on the balls of feet.

“Yes mommy. I want to go see my Debbie. I miss her so much!” Em said as she vibrated in one spot.

Allie rolled her eyes “Yours huh? Weren’t you with Deb just last night Em?” 

“I know! But that was so long ago. And yes mommy, she’s mines!” She confirmed nodding her head with a frown as if ‘how dare her mom ask something so obvious?’

Bea chuckled at the little girl’s excitement and obvious adoration of her teen daughter “Okay then, let’s get you to your Debbie little one.” 

Allie moved closer to Bea and placed her hand on the woman’s lower back letting it linger there for a while and whispered “You’re so beautiful.”

“Good morning loves! I hear someones are headed home today!” Liz interrupted the little family gathering as she came into the room. 

“Liz!” An excited Em ran and hugged her new favourite friend and nurse. 

“Hey you! You ready to get out of here? I came in just for you.” 

“Yes! I want to go see my Debbie!” 

“And Debbie can’t wait to see you either love. I left her downstairs with Frankie and Maxine, so come on!” Liz stretched her hand to take the little one in hers. 

Em didn’t waste any time as she skipped and fitted her hand snugly on Liz’s as they disappeared out of the room. 

“Bye mommy! Bye Debbie’s mommy!”

“And she’s gone! I guess we’ve been discarded like yesterday’s trash” Allie chuckled as her smiling eyes followed her skipping daughter and the older woman out of the door.

Bea watched the younger woman with tenderness as she watched her daughter and Liz disappear“You ready beautifff....?”

She was cut off by Allie’s lips suddenly attaching themselves on hers as the taller woman turned right into her arms. 

After a long kiss, Allie pulled away “Now we can go.” She announced with wink and a satisfied smirk. 

Allie turned around and picked up their bag with their belongings which the older woman quickly relieved her immediately. 

Bea peered up at the taller woman shyly nodding. 

*************

Bea and Allie walked up to the group waiting for them and Frankie couldn’t keep her mouth shut “Took you long enou....aaaahhh!” She cried when an elbow discreetly dug into her ribcage “Ouch! What was that for?” She hissed at the taller woman standing next to her wearing a fake polite smile. 

Frankie eyed Maxine suspiciously as she moved away from her and continued to rub the tender spot on her ribcage.

“Not the time Frankie!” The taller brunette gritted her teeth at her friend

“Why?” The tattooed woman asked petulantly 

Maxine rolled her eyes at Frankie’s shitty timing 

“Deb and Em don’t know yet, so don’t start!” She whispered in her ear. 

Bea glared at her best friend trying to communicate a threat to the tattooed woman. 

Frankie almost outed them but was grateful Maxine was present and seemed to have averted that crisis for now. Their kids still had no idea what was going on and they wanted to see what happens between them before putting their feet in their mouths, so to speak. It seemed it maybe be better to come out sooner to the girls than later instead of letting them find out from big mouth Frankie. She knew her tattooed friend would never mean to hurt either of them intentionally, but she was so used to joking around that sometimes she didn’t recognize what was appropriate or not at any given moment.

*****************

“We’re home!” Debbie announced as she slowly walked up the few steps from the driveway trailed closely by her new shadow, Emily Novak.

Allie noticed the house was painted in darkened grey colour on the outside and had huge dark tinted shiny glass windows. The windows were ceiling to floor sized type which seemed as if they almost wrapped around the two storey structure. 

They had driven quite a bit from the manned main gate to get to the house on a hilly area. There were maybe twenty or so other houses in the gated community dispersed throughout out the several acres of the land. 

The area was located almost an hour’s drive from the downtown hospital and about an hour and half from Allie and Em’s old neighbourhood. As Allie looked around noting how each house was unique from another and yet similar in a way built using modern architecture. Clint’s house was in a middle to well to do class neighbourhood but not like this one, this one looked way more private and expensive.

Wow! This area looks really expensive!” Allie exclaimed 

“Thanks to uncle Kevin Birdsworth. He left Debbie and I some inheritance money from his life insurance and she chose buying a house here. It’s a long story I’ll explain some other time.” Bea whispered as she watched her daughter and Em disappear inside the house while the rest of the other women drove up at that moment. 

Maxine, Doreen and Liz got out from Frankie’s truck with loaded paper brown grocery bags and proceeded into the house leaving Bea and Allie standing by the main heavy mahogany door. Boomer parked her suv next to Frankie’s truck and also walked up the driveway.

“Don’t make me bring the hose out.” Boomer said to the two women and smirked leaving the two women confused.

Frankie was next “Hey snoggers!” She smirked as she winked at the two women leaving them glaring at her back 

“I think we should tell the girls, I don’t trust...” Bea signalled with her head at Frankie’s disappearing back. 

“Frankie!” Allie finished nodding in agreement “Yeah, I know. She’s going to out us before we have a chance to do it ourselves. I have been thinking anyway, I don’t think we should wait any longer. I know it might seem too soon, but honestly? I feel good about this.” She whispered pointing between them as she stared deeply into the brown eyes “You?” 

Bea nodded her acquiesce. “I think so too and I don’t think I can restrain myself, I can’t keep my hands to myself for much longer around you.” She admitted shyly

Allie smirked, her lips curving at the corners and her blue eyes danced with a playful glint. She leaned in closer and licked Bea’s ear with the tip of her tongue before whispering. “I don’t think I am capable of that either. It’s killing me to not just grab and kiss you senseless every time you’re close to me.” She leaned back satisfied with herself when she heard the sudden loud exhale of air from the older woman’s nostrils and a restrained moan.

“Allie!” Bea said her voice laced with a warning

“What?” She asked innocently as a shameless smirk appeared on her features again

“You know what.” Bea answered accusingly staring into mirthful blue eyes

“Let’s just say, I’m a sucker for you too babe.” Allie admitted

“Omg! Did you just quote the Jonas brothers’ song lyrics?” Bea asked in disbelief laughing at her friend’s corniness. 

Bea knew some of the lyrics from that song as Debbie downloaded over eighty percent of her music. 

“You caught me.” Allie wasn’t phased by being caught as she smiled wide 

Bea just shook her head at her friend’s playfulness. Somehow it didn’t feel right to refer to Allie as her friend anymore. It made her seem like Maxine or Boomer or Doreen or even Frankie. She was much more than just a friend, they were not yet lovers but they were definitely headed that way sooner than later. So girlfriend? But all the rest of her girls were also her girlfriends so that also didn’t seem as tight as her and Allie should refer to each other. They will find a unique word to refer to each other as soon they tell their kids.

“I think we should do it today. In fact it’s safer to do it before Frankie gets drunk and loose lips go on an oral diarrhea. What do you think?” Bea asked Allie as she started to turn the door handle to enter the house

“I think it’s a good idea, but...” Allie agreed but paused when a sudden doubt evaded her thoughts 

Bea’s hand motion stopped suddenly as she looked back up at the doubt in the blue eyes, thinking maybe Allie had already changed her mind. What was she thinking? That Allie would actually want to be with someone like her that way? She was so stupid! How she became a Doctor amazes her sometimes especially when she remembers being called stupid or good for nothing almost everyday when she was married to Harry those years back.

“It’s okay Allie. I understand, I shouldn’t have rushed you to...”

“Wait! Bea?” Allie inched closer and held Bea’s cheeks in her palms looking deep into the brown eyes when she realized the other woman hadmisunderstood her nervousness for cold feet. She inhaled deeply trying to centre herself before she opened her mouth “I’m just scared Debbie might not want me with you that way, you know?” 

For the first time since knowing the young woman, Bea noticed a tint of insecurity flash through the sky blue eyes. She quickly leaned in to reassure her with akiss. “Debbie already loves you and Em, she said so this morning. She’s beyond happy to have both you and Em live with us, she said and I quote her word for word ‘our family is now complete.’ And this is before she even knows Em is her half sister.” Bea said with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was always so accepting and loving of everyone. “If anything I should be the one who’s scared of the outcome when it comes to little Em. She has a father she still has some remnants of hope or feelings for. I’m not sure she will be easy to convince that she can’t see him anymore.” Bea whispered 

“Trust me, don’t worry about Em. He was never close to his daughter in any way, he found her mere existence to be a nuisance. Have I ever told you he’s never held his daughter in his arms like never. The only time it happened was by accident in the hospital when Em was born and he quickly shoved her fragile little body back in her doctor’s arms like a hot potato.” Bea wasn’t really surprised by that but was saddened all the same. Harry was a horrible person through and through. “So when I tell you it will be very easy for Em to completely forget he ever existed in her life, believe me. He never before existed anyways, he was just a scary shadow who appeared once in awhile scarring her with bad memories.” Allie finished sadly prompting the older woman to pull her in her arms and protectively hold her against her chest tightly trying to keep the bad memories away from Allie’s battered physical and emotional self.

“You’re safe with Deb and I here for as long as you need us to be with you. I’ll do everything in my power to protect you both from anyone who tries to hurt you.” Bea promised. 

It hurt her to think what this beautiful woman and her young daughter went through in Harry’s clutches and couldn’t help the bitter tears that flowed freely from her eyes. She wiped at them aggressively with her shirt sleeve.

“Sorry,” Bea apologized for her sudden emotional state “I hate him so much Allie.” She whispered bitterly “I swear I could kill him for what he did to you both.” 

“Snoggers!” Frankie broke the moment as she announced loudly the moment she threw the bulky door open from inside holding a beer in her hand

“Frankie!” Bea said with a warning in her voice before turning to her smug friend “I swear to god if you don’t stop with that shit, I’ll personally do it for you.”

“Relax red, the kids haven’t come out of Deb’s room upstairs since they went in.” Frankie assured “So you two, eh? I never thought you had it in ya red!” She said tipping her beer bottle towards the two nodding at them her emerald eyes dancing with mirth

“We haven’t Frankie, please keep it to yourself until we tell everyone. Maxine is the only other person who knows.” Bea admitted 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case as everyone noticed the signs long ago. First it was Liz and Maxine then Frankie picked up on it when she and Bridget almost caught the two in Debbie’s room. Doreen and Boomer noticed the signs the morning of hospital discharge and had basically gotten a solid confirmation from Frankie while driving up from the hospital together.

***************

After showing Allie the extra rooms upstairs, one for her and another for Em, the two finally went in search of their children. 

Knock! knock!

“Come in!” Debbie and Em answered at the same time 

“Hey girls!” Bea came fully into room followed closely by Allie. 

“Mommy!” Em jumped off Deb’s bed and hugged her mom’s long legs. 

“Miss me already?” Allie chuckled 

“I miss you always mommy.” She said looking up at her mother adoringly

Deb and Bea chuckled at the little girl’s corniness. 

Like mother like daughter, Bea noted raising her eyebrow at Allie’s smirk.

“She’s a good student, what can I say?” Allie said shrugging

Bea snorted and shook her head

“I see that the apple doesn’t fall far from..” Bea said playfully forgetting their kids. 

Allie winked back at her. 

There was a long pause as Bea was hypnotically pulled into the deep blue sea eyes willingly. She smiled shyly as her eyes darted between the blue eyes and lush lips she’d just plundered with her own moments ago in the guest room.

Debbie sat back on her head board and watched the two with interest, if she didn’t know her mom any better she’d say the two were flirting with each other. She shook her head as if to chase that ridiculous thought from her head, Bea is not a flirter. 

Ahem! Debbie tried to get their attention after the weird yet not awkward pause between the two women who hadn’t even realized they weren’t talking. 

“Uhmm... sorry.” Bea flushed knowing by now Debbie had definitely caught on something going on between Allie and her “We Uhmm.. came to talk ..”

“Mom, spit it out!” Deb wasn’t one to beat around the bush 

Bea rolled her eyes at her daughter “Okay.” She glanced at Allie first standing near her and then Em who was now back on Deb’s bed busy playing whatever game they interrupted the two playing 

“Breathe in and out and come out with it already.” Deb tried to calm her mom’s obvious nerves 

Allie snorted at the irony on the chosen words and Bea caught the reason for it.

“Not helping.” Bea glared at her new love interest before looking back at her daughter “Allie and I... we are ... “ 

“Oh my god!” Deb got off her bed immediately getting her confirmation from her earlier suspicions “You’re dating each other? I’m so happy!” She hugged her mom tightly first and then Allie 

“What is dating?” Em stopped her game and asked with a frown

Debbie moved to explain to her little shadow that she already adored so much “It’s when older girls and boys or boys and boys or girls and girls like each other a lot. They go on dates like movies, eat lunch or dinner to see if they like each other. And when they do they probably might decide to live together one day, like your mommy and mine.” Debbie tried to explain to an attentive Em

“Oh, and they kiss too?” Em asked and Debbie nodded “eww!” Em said with disgust

The three chuckled 

“Trust me you won’t be eww-ing when you get to that point.” Allie finally offered her two cents in the coming out session as she glanced at Bea longingly

Bea snorted. 

Debbie chuckled as she watched Em close her eyes and shudder with her little shoulders shaking pretentiously. 

Dramatic is all Allie could think of her daughter.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you mom, you too Allie.” Deb reassured the two women 

“Thank you baby and I’m glad you’re okay with this.” Bea glanced at a smiling Debbie and then at Em who was back to her game and seemed totally unbothered 

Allie noticed the apprehension in Bea’s eyes as she glanced at Em and placed her hand on the woman’s lower back as she leaned and kissed her cheek. “Trust me she’s fine.” Allie whispered in her ear. “Watch this, Hey Em!” The little girl looked up “You okay if mommy kissed Bea? Like this?” Allie held Bea’s face and planted a kiss on her lips

“Eww!” Em said shuddering “Don’t kiss me, I don’t want your cooties mommy.” 

The three older room occupants laughed relieved. All Em was concerned about was that no one does that to her, she could careless about others doing it to each other. 

Allie approached the bed slowly and tickled her daughter who thrashed around the bed before she planted a big smacking kiss on her little lips.

“Moooommmmmy! Stop! Debbie’s mommy heeeellllppp!” She cried out of breathe. 

Bea went and pulled Allie off the little girl and turned the tickling on her instead. 

Em jumped in and joined in the tickling session of her mom. She liked Debbie’s mommy a lot. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Em and the moms.

“I want my Debbie to read to me mama!”Em screeched 

“No! Remember I said Deb is still not feeling well?” Allie tried to reason with her cranky child “When she feels better we’ll ask her if she’s okay reading to you.” 

Em crumpled her face into a deep frown crossing her little arms against her chest “No! I want my Debbie to read to me!” She insisted again before she started wailing. 

Tears came down in torrents as they slid the little girl’s flushed cheeks.

Allie knew Em was super tired after the day’s events. And adding a new environment into the mix, it was all definitely taking a toll on her. 

Bea’s right foot paused on the second heavily carpeted stair when she heard the hollering coming from Em’s room. She wondered what was going on with the little girl who had seemed just fine moments ago. She climbed up the spiralling metal staircase quickly and went and stood by Em’s door. She could feel defeat oozing from Allie’s pores from where she was standing as she watched her shoulders slump forward. 

“Everything okay in here?” Bea asked the exhausted looking woman gently.

“You could say its one of those nights I guess.” Allie answered defeatedly 

“Anything I can help you with?” 

She moved closer placing her hands on the narrow shoulders and started to gently massage the tension from Allie’s neck and shoulder muscles.

The younger woman turned her head up meeting Bea’s understanding eyes as she silently communicated her gratitude “She’s insisting that Debbie read to her. I told her Deb is still not feeling well, so I gave her the option of me doing it or she goes to sleep without anyone reading to her.” 

Bea glanced over at the still whimpering little girl noticing her tiny shoulders were shaking. She was already dressed in her red Pjs facing away from her mother while she held tightly onto a fluffy brown teddy bear Debbie had gifted her earlier. 

Bea bent down and placed a kiss on the crown of Allie’s head “Well, how about I read to you little one?” Bea asked gently as she slowly moved around the bed and knelt to Em’s eye level. “Tomorrow we’ll ask Debbie to read to you earlier before she goes to bed..hmmm?” The red head soothingly reassured as she smoothed the little girl’s soft blonde locks away from her eyes.

Em perked up immediately as if the display from moments ago was just an illusion. “Promise?” She asked hopefully 

“I promise.” Bea answered “In fact I know just what to read to you! Debbie’s favourite book or books when she was your age. Let me go see if I can find one of them.” 

Em clapped her hands in anticipation 

Bea walked back into the room with “LLAMA LLAMA RED PAJAMA” by Anna Dewdney 

Em spied the book in Bea’s grasp and exclaimed excitedly “That is my favourite book too! Mommy buyed it for me.” 

“Mommy bought it for me.” Allie corrected with a tired voice 

“That is what I said mommy!” Em chortled shaking her head.

Allie didn’t have the energy to deal with the drama so she just glanced at Bea and rolled her eyes discreetly away from little eyes. 

Bea chuckled at the display, she remembered this stage with Debbie like it was yesterday. But fortunately for her, Debbie was a bit mellow compared to this fire cracker that is Em. 

****************

After they stepped out of Em’s room, Bea turned and gently closed the door leaving a small gap.

“Thank you Bea! That means a lot to her and me too. Sometimes the drama is exhausting for one person to deal with.” Allie let out a long sigh

“Trust me I know what you’re talking about but I had a lot of help from both Liz and Frankie. They were around most times when Debbie was her age, so I can’t really complain.” 

There’s never been anyone in their lives who had ever afforded them this kind of generosity before, not even Clint. Having Bea being this kind and supportive to her and Em suddenly caused her eyes to brim with unshed tears. No wonder her daughter was also picking up on the same weepy energy exuding from her emotional self. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted and all she wanted to do at this point was just curl up in a ball and just cry.

“What’s wrong? Come here!” Bea invited the younger woman into her open arms who quickly went into the warm hug “did I say or do something wrong?” Bea asked her in a whisper “Whatever it is, I’m sorry. Okay?” She apologized even though she didn’t know why or what she was apologizing for. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong..” Allie hiccuped “I’m just tired andemotional today, ignore me. I’m sorry.” She added 

“Hey hey!” Bea lifted Allie’s chin up with her fingers “Look at me beautiful. No apologies necessary, I’m here for you both and I mean all the time. Justpromise to talk to me whenever something is bothering you, okay? And even when you just need something, all you have to do is ask.” Allie nodded. 

For now all she really needed was to be held and she didn’t care if this will make her seem clingy “May I stay with you tonight?” She asked quietly

“Uhmm..” 

Bea was caught off guard by the unexpected request. It kinda left her brain scrambled as she wasn’t expecting to sleep in the same bed as Allie so soon. She hadn’t thought that far ahead of her just now issued promise nor did she give thought of what happened beyond their various snogging sessions.

“Bea, forget it I’ll be okay. Let me just head to bed..” Allie pointed to her allotted bedroom’s direction sadly as she made a 180 turn to head towards it. 

Fortunately Bea’s brain rebooted faster and jerked her back to the present before Allie could make two more steps. She quickly reached out and grabbed Allie’s hand as she was about to disappear down the hall pulling her back into her arms.

“Wait! I’m just ... not yet used to this, you know?” Bea motioned between them “But I would love to hold you tonight.” She said sincerely looking up into the blue eyes tenderly.

Allie nodded her eyes welling even more at Bea’s display of tenderness towards her. 

Bea reached up with her thumb and wiped away the remnants of the tears falling off Allie’s cheeks. She then leaned forward and placed a soft reassuring kiss on Allie’s lips. 

Without saying another word she turned them around and led the younger woman on the opposite direction towards the master bedroom. 

*****************

Allie woke up at the crack of dawn and discovered her hand had migrated from her side and settled onto Bea’s breast. Her fingers were splayed across the silk covered round globe tightly as if holding onto the mound as a life saver. As she got more oriented to her surroundings she could feel the red head’s breathing pattern and immediately knew Bea was also awake but had apparently decided to pretend she was still in deep sleep. And in a way ignoring the mindless hand that continued to arrest heated rounded flesh against her chest. 

Allie made a decision to play along the ‘feign sleep game’ hence left her palm to linger on its favourite waking spot. After a few moments her awakened desires strongly disagreed with her ‘pretence of sleeping game’. 

Allie will solely blame her hormones on what happened next. Those damn hormones encouraged her mindless palm to start feeling it’s way around the silk covered rounded flesh. She will also not forget to lay blame on that hardened central nub on the other woman’s mound which continued to mercilessly pierce her helpless soft palm. Her poor palm was minding its own business of lightly caressing the rounded flesh but the hardened point kept poking and poking through her fleshy palm thereby unleashing her tamped down desires in full force. It was like the dominoes effect, all that ended up causing her hips to spasm and press tightly against the beautifully curved behind of her bedmate. No, Allie was not in control of her body reactions, it was all the hormones’ fault. And yes those same hormones suddenly caused her to seek out more contact thereby causing her to move her chest flush against the other woman’s back and in turn deliciously bruising Bea’s back with her own hardened tiny twin flesh points. 

This was the breaking point for the bedmate as she released a loud moan. With the feigned ‘sleep stillness’ state now abandoned, the redhead turned slowly around and lay flat on her back. She now afforded the younger woman easy and open access to her whole front area as her own hand moved behind Allie’s ass to push her even closer against her. 

“Are you sure?” Allie moaned out her question with much restraint in her voice

In answer the red head stretched her neck and attached her mouth to Allie’s and they began moving their lips against the other’s softly.

The kiss started lightly as Allie’s right palm abandoned its earlier position on the woman’s breast and traveled to the woman’s long neck pulling her tightly against her. She pushed her long tongue inside the inviting open lips earning another muffled moan from the red head. And yes, Allie’s legs too had a mind of their own as her right one decided to push itself in between the silk covered ones and in turn causing her taller half form to basically lay on top of the other woman.

Bea’s arms were now around Allie’s neck at this point as they continued with their amorous activities on her bed. Her hips kept on thrusting upwards in a circular motion in the midst of all this trying to get her centre push against Allie’s thigh.

The younger woman’s hands were shamelessly greedy as they touched and squeezed on almost every accessible fleshy area except for one point they really wanted to. And that central point which was calling onto her was covered in a wet patch which turned the blue silk even darker. Yes Allie’s hands or hand although mindless at this point still retained a degree of sanity as to not totally scare the writhing woman under her. Only her thigh had the audacity of rubbing itself on that delicious central point but even then she’ll easily blame the hips under it for pushing up relentlessly against her helpless limb.

The kissing continued for minutes maybe even hours, who was counting? It was still dark outside when she had first lazily opened her iridescent eyes and now it was glaring through the large tinted windows announcing the arrival of the sunrise. 

Allie heard the light knock first but hoped Em would just go back to sleep. She’d know that precise tiny knock! knock! knock! anywhere.... what a timing! 

“If we keep really quiet and not answer, she might go back to her bed.” Allie whispered as she pulled the covers over their heads making Bea giggle.

She was obviously joking as she knew her daughter’s relentlessness, it was like hoping the sun never rose at a time like then. 

The two succeeded in ignoring the continuous knocking which went on for long minutes. 

In the end Em decided the room occupants weren’t hearing her knocking from the outside, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She turned the door handle and invited herself into the massive master room. Em immediately placed two forms laying on the big bed covered from head to toe but recognized her mom’s green pyjama top sticking out at the end of covers. Apparently there was sleepover she wasn’t invited to, that wasn’t cool at all. 

She slowly climbed up atop the giant bed and started jumping up and down “Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!” She yelled disturbing the the cuddled occupants. “Why are you having a sleepover without me mama?” She asked accusingly slightly miffed at not being invited. 

Em had woken up early in the morning in a new room slightly confused at first until she remembered her Debbie. She tiptoed to Debbie’s room who was still sleeping and remembering her mama’s warning from the night before, had decided not to disturb the older girl. She left and went in search of her mother instead only to find her mommy’s room empty. She initially thought that she maybe downstairs but it was still too quiet, her mommy always made a lot of noise when she was awake and in the kitchen. So she had instead ventured into the other room she knew was Debbie’s mommy’s room to ask of her mama’s whereabouts only to find them cuddled up on an obvious sleepover. 

Em decided to dish her revenge by ‘waking them’ both up only because she was not impressed by not being invited to the mentioned sleepover. But another reason for disturbing her mommy’s sleep was because she was really excited to start her day at exploring Debbie’s neighbourhood as she’d been promised the night before. She really missed going out to the the beach to build castles. 

“Ughh.. stop that Em!” Allie complained from under the covers as she cuddled back tighter into Bea’s arms. 

Em paused her jumping jacks looking at the lumps on the bed “But mommy you didn’t invited me to a sleepover too, why?” She asked accusingly

“Why didn’t you invite me to a sleepover?” Allie mumbled in correction

Em heard her “But that is what I said mommy.” She argued back

The child had to be correct or have the last word all the time, Allie rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever..” Allie mumbled more quietly under the covers making Bea giggle. 

Allie threw back a glare at Bea even though she knew the other woman couldn’t see the glare in the darkness they were currently under “Not helping babe.” She stated quietly 

“Me? What’d I do?” Bea asked with a twitchy smile as she tightened her arms on Allie’s flat belly “You’re the one using the W-word. You know if she learns it, you’ll be on the receiving end of it all the time, right?” She whispered breathily 

She started kissing the back of Allie’s neck under the covers while she peeked at the little girl who was still jumping up and down unfazed by her mom’s grumbling. 

Allie moaned quietly as she felt Bea’s hand caress back and forth from her stomach to her hips and ass. If Bea continued with her hand explorations Allie might end up forgetting Em was still in the room. She couldn’t contain herself any longer as she turned her neck slightly and attached her lips on Bea’s seeking ones. They continued to kiss deeply while Em enjoyed her new found bouncy castle on Bea’s bed. Her feet felt good bouncing up and down the soft springy mattress.

The covers were now falling off unknown to the two who were still smooching away.

“Eeewwwwwwww!! Kissing yuck yuck!” Em exclaimed her little body pretend shuddering with disgust. 

The amorous activities by the older occupants under covers were finally revealed to the little eyes but they were a little tamed compared to the former which she had ungraciously interrupted.

The two adult leaped together and caught the disgusted girl and laid her on the bed kissing her all over. Em was out of breathe as she tried to fight away two stronger attackers who continued to tickle and kiss her face and tummy.

“Mommy! Debbie’s mommy! Stooooppp!” Em giggled loudly “Debbieeeee! Heeeeelllp!” Em called the teen was far away to even hear her.

*********

“I have been meaning to ask you this, how did you find Em’s hospital room so fast that first day you took me to see her?” Allie asked Bea while they lounged by the poolside watching their kids.

“Mommy! Watch! I’m a mermaid!” Em quickly dove deep under the water as the others watched. 

Debbie sat by the pool’s edge with just her feet dipped into the pool to her shin watching as Em splashed around the pool. The teen marvelled at how strong a little swimmer Em was going by how long she’s been lapping back and forth on the descent sized family pool. 

Allie being the always watchful parent noticed Em had stayed ‘too long’ under the pool and without wasting a second jumped after the little girl. Just when Allie dove in Em emerged gasping for air followed a millisecond by Allie 

“Em! Are you okay? Allie asked worriedly as she quickly gathered her into her arms tightly.

“O’course mommy I’m okay.” She answered confused as she wiggled off her mom’s tight hold. “I was showing you how I can be a mermaid!” She explained 

“Don’t do that to mommy again. No staying under water for too long or I won’t allow you to swim by yourself, got it?” Allie said more sternly than she intended to but was relieved. 

“Okay mama, I won’t.” Em was just showing her skills to hold her breathe underwater longer and her mommy was being all dramatic about it.

Allie pulled herself up off the pool and walked unsteadily to where Bea was now standing by a seated Debbie.

“I was watching her, she wasn’t there for long it was maybe a minute at the most Allie.” Debbie reassured 

“I’m sorry I’m just a little jittery I don’t know why.” Allie apologized but knew exactly why she was like that. 

Her daughter had been in a coma for so long and had not breathed on her own for so long while in the hospital. Allie was essentially still suffering from the post traumatic stress disorder related to that awful time in her life.

“Don’t be, I totally understand the fear. Deb used to do that to me all the time and at some point I decided to always be inside the pool with her just to make sure.” Bea reassured.

Her profession allowed her to observe actions and reactions from different people and immediately diagnose situations which might normally escape any regular eye. Bea noted by Allie’s abrupt reaction to her daughter submerging herself underwater that she was probably still stressing about Emily’s comatose state in the hospital.

“She’s okay. You’re okay.” She whispered reassurance into Allie’s ear. 

The younger woman abruptly turned around and snuggled into Bea’s strong arms burying her face into older woman’s neck sobbing silently. 

Bea just held Allie and rubbed her hands up and down on her bare back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t describe what they were wearing by the poolside but this is what I picture the, wearing if you’re interested 
> 
> Allie’s swimwear : https://shop.lululemon.com/p/tops-swim/Deep-Sea-Swim-Top/_/prod9310028?color=28948
> 
> Bea’s swimwear : https://www.theoutnet.com/en-ca/shop/product/one-piece_cod3059655421133408.html
> 
> Debbie’s swimwear: https://www.swimco.com/en/kids-1/teens/girl-s-penello-yoke-front-tankini-set.html
> 
> Em’s swimwear: https://www.swimco.com/en/girls-seaside-lover-athletic-bikini-set.html


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I do that?” Urkel line from (family matters) 👀
> 
> This chapter reminds me when I watched this movie known as (1 million happy nows formally it was A MILLION HAPPY NOWS) the tears that I cried from watching it. A lesbian couple, one of them was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s or was it Dementia? Anyways they have similar symptoms. The soap actress couldn’t remember her lines when she was acting and decided to retire early, yeah it was fucking sad. If you want to check it out it was produced and starred on by the beautiful @crystalchappell and @jessicaleccia. It’s a very well done movie by these two soap actresses. Check it out, you won’t be disappointed.

‘While taking a shower wash hair and brush teeth’ Read a bright pink note stuck on the washroom mirror. ‘Eat breakfast’ read another on the fridge door ‘call uber to visit Debbie and Bea’ another on the kitchen counter. There were sticky notes everywhere you looked inside the immaculately decorated suite. They were stuck there by the author who needed the reminder of doing regular stuff but as regular as they seemed the writer sometimes forgot to perform them.

**************

“Liz, you need to take some time off and spend it with your family.” Dr. Westfall said softly “I get stressed too at times and I forget the most obvious things I should remember on automatic.” Bridget added sympathetically

Liz had a melancholy expression on her face when she asked to consultwith Bridget. The petit doctor had known right away something was wrong.

“I don’t know what is happening to me doctor. My mind seems to be fading in and out at a rapid pace lately.” Liz said with a faraway look “Maybe I’m just getting old.” 

“I forget stuff too when I’m under stress and get this, my twin teenage nephews forget stuff they are told to do all the time. What I’m trying to say is that forgetting about things has nothing to do with someone’s age. We are all just human.” Bridget tried to dismiss Liz’s worries 

Liz shook her head vehemently “This is new to me it’s never been this bad, you don’t understand. I have been placing sticky notes all over my house, on the fridge doors, bedroom and toilet walls.” Liz paused looking at the window and then added quietly “Doctor I need them as a reminder for very basic things that I should remember automatically. I’m afraid it’s getting worse by the day.” Liz revealed

“Wait! How long has this been going on Liz?” Bridget stood up from behind her desk and came and sat next to the older woman “And have you seen a doctor about this?” 

“I don’t even know since I have ignored it for awhile now. Maybe a year or less? At first I thought it was just me overworking my old bones and I just needed some rest, you know. But it seems even after I took a few days off after Debbie and little Em were discharged, it maybe getting worse.” Liz paused “It comes and goes. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I can’t even recognize my own house.” She admitted tearfully 

Bridget moved closer and laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder and gently squeezed it in comfort. She knew the signs of Dementia and guessed almost immediately that was what was the case with Liz. One of her aunt had suffered from Dementia for sometime but she had passed away from cancer a couple of years back. Recent research has helped Dementia patients slow down the symptoms when its caught early and managed with medications but no cure yet.

“I think I might have an idea what this maybe be, but let’s consult a neurologist first. I can get you in with Dr. Cooper possibly right away if you wish. Is that okay?”

Liz had already guessed the diagnosis but wasn’t ready to admit that hard truth to herself. As a nurse she had encountered a long list of patients with similar symptoms and had immediately known what they were suffering from even before a doctor’s diagnosis. She rubbed her face roughly with both her palms as she felt tears leak down her cheeks. 

Bridget looked on with compassion in her emerald eyes as she waited for an affirmation from her friend. 

A defeated look lingered in Liz’s eyes as she nodded in agreement “Yes, thank you Dr. Westfall.” She said quietly

“You have a family who loves you so much Liz, you will be okay.” Bridget squeezed her shoulder again as she moved around to the chair behind the desk.

Liz would faster admit herself in a nursing home where no one knew her before the disease than watch the pitiful looks from her family and friends. She knew how the disease ravaged someone’s mind to a point they were reduced to just existing day in day out. She didn’t want her girls to watch her go through it nor put them through this unforgiving illness.

Just when Liz thought life was getting better, her little Debbie was now on her way to recovery and her adopted daughter had finally found love and this happens to her. She had hoped to finally retire sooner than later and enjoy her family but fate had decided otherwise for her. She knew Bea and Debbie will take it the hardest when she announced this to them. The red head had been inconsolable for months when her husband, the uncle both Debbie and Bea had adored like their own blood relative had passed on. She just hoped now that the red head had love surrounding her, it would be a little easier for her to deal with her absence. She knew the girls had each other’s backs and was a little less worried about Bea and Debbie since the new addition of Allie and little Emily in their lives.

It’s been almost a decade since Liz’s husband passed on and there isn’t a day that goes by that she doesn’t think about her ever loving generous soulmate. To no one’s surprise Liz had continued working even though she really hadn’t needed to do so because she loved helping people. The savings she had had with her deceased husband over the years were enough for her to have lived without working another day in her life if she had so wished. Months before he passed away she had insisted he put both Debbie and Bea as the two sole beneficiaries of his life insurance because she herself didn’t really need the money.

****************

“Hey love, its me.” 

“Hey auntie Liz. Are you coming over to have dinner with the girls tonight?Em hasn’t stopped saying she’s missing you from the moment you stepped out the door yesterday.” Bea chuckled as she poured some coffee on her cup.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye “That’s why I’m calling love. I can’t.... I need to...” Liz paused

Bea picked on the distress in the other woman’s voice but waited patiently for her to continue.

Liz inhaled deeply trying to centre herself and chase the slicing pain inside her chest before adding “Don’t mind me, I just need to take a couple of days to myself and rest is all love. I’ll see you and the girls soon, okay? I couldn’t love you more if I had given birth to you kiddo.” Liz added

Bea knew how rarely Liz took time off from the hospital especially back to back. She was just off for a couple of days after Debbie and Em were released from the hospital and her saying she needed more time off was so unlike her. Something wasn’t right and she needed to find out what that was. 

There was a little weirdness in Liz’s declaration of love to her. Yes she told Bea all the time that she loved her like she was her own daughter but this was different. Strange even.

“Love you too mom. Are you home now?” Bea felt the need to see her

“Yes love, but I’m thinking of going for a walk soon.” She lied as she turned and stared at the two newly filled prescription pill bottles in her hands “I am just taking this much needed rest from work love. I’ll talk to you soon. Say hey to the girls and tell them I love them all.” Liz quickly pushed the end call button on her phone before releasing a strangled cry.

Bea looked at her device like it was a foreign object on her hand. Liz never ended a call, it was Bea who always pushed the end button on her phone first not Liz. Something wasn’t right and she was determined to find out what it was. 

“Maxine please tell Brenda to cancel the rest of my day. I’m going to see aunt Liz,” Bea yelled loud enough for her partner to hear from her office as she hastily scooped both her bag and harley keys off her office table. “something isn’t right.” She added under her breathe

“Whats going on Bea?” Maxine cornered Bea at the reception as she was about to walk out. 

“I don’t know Maxine, but I’m going there to find out what is.” She said with a trembling voice. Something was wrong she could feel it in her gut. 

“Listen, you can’t ride your bike like this.” Maxine noted the tremors in Bea’s voice and her hands were slightly shaking. “Here, I don’t have any patients the rest of the day, I’ll drive you. Give me a minute to leave a note for Brenda and let her know of our absence.” Bea looked pained and discombobulated as she nodded her acquiesce. 

Maxine drove to Liz’s address in silence periodically glancing over at an equally silent Bea who had a deep frown plastered on her face. The red head stared out of the window throughout their twenty minute drive. 

“Would you like me to come up with you?” Bea shook her head and Maxine continued “I can wait for you if you’d like or you can call me if you need any help.” Maxine added as she parked her Jeep in the visitors parking spot for Bea to exit.

“No Maxine, it’s okay. Frankie will be here in a few minutes, so we should be okay.”

“Okay. But please call me anytime, day or night.” 

That was always the agreement they left with each other whenever the two women were parting. Bea nodded her thanks before closing the passenger door and quickly making her way towards the main lobby area doors.

She felt nervous as she fumbled with her keycard dropping it several times before she finally managed to scan it and gain access to the building lobby area.

As she once again swiped her keycard on the elevator panel, she noticed her hand was now full on shaking while selecting Liz’s floor number. Maxine was right, she wasn’t in the right mindset to operate any kind of motor vehicle, especially not a motor bike. She watched the numbers count up as she rode past the floors with the only sounds coming from the elevator pulley system. 

Bea scanned her keycard again on Liz’s 1710 door before entering the password on the door’s keypad. 

“I’m home!” Bea announced loudly as she placed her bag and jacket inside the hallway closet. 

The apartment felt ghostly quiet, the only sounds heard in the apartment were the ones Bea was making with her bare feet shuffling across the shiny dark wooden floors. 

The first thing Bea spotted was the woman’s deathly white hand dangling from the side of the couch. Her eyes went wide as she scanned around quickly noticing two pill bottles toppled over on the coffee table nearby seemingly empty. 

She gasped in horror “Liz!” Bea called out in desperation as she felt her own heart drop from the sight before her.

She quickly knelt beside the unresponsive woman and searched for a pulse and sighed with relief when she felt a faint pulse. While still holding Liz’s hand with her left, Bea quickly pulled her phone from her jeans back pocket and with a shaky hand dialled the emergency service hotline. 

“Apartment 1710...Yes..... she’s unconscious..... yes, I don’t know. Please hurry!” Bea ended her call immediately as she tried to wake Liz up by patting her cheeks with urgency. “Liz wake up! Liz! Wake up please! Don’t you dare do this to me.” Bea cried with pain in her voice 

With a little effort Bea raised Liz to a sitting position before she inserted two fingers in the woman’s mouth repeatedly trying to get her to throw up but with no success. 

Three minutes in, with the help of the building superintendent the medics had gained access into building and Liz’s suite followed shortly by Frankie. They immediately started administering emergency life saving techniques on the unresponsive patient. 

“One two three!” They lifted the patient onto the gurney as Frankie and Bea watched helplessly by the side 

“We are taking her to Wentworth memorial hospital if you ladies would like to follow us.” The young medic informed the women 

Frankie nodded kissing Bea’s temple as she tried hard to hold in her tears and support the other woman against her. “We’ll be right behind you, thanks.” Frankie informed them as they rolled the gurney away

“Red, it’s not the time to have a breakdown. We need to go now!” She ordered 

Frankie needed to be strong for her family as she moved an already rundown Bea towards the exit. She was holding onto the red head’s waist tightly for support as they moved. 

Frankie got Bea’s black leather jacket and bag from the hallway closet before they walked out and closed the door behind them. 

*****************

“I need to text Allie and let her know I’m going to be late tonight.” Bea said sadly 

“I already spoke to her hon.” Maxine informed as she nursed her lukewarm coffee cup. “She wanted to be here for you but she also has Debbie and Em to consider.”

The three women had been in the hospital waiting room for long minutes and it seemed like it will be awhile before they were told anything.

Maxine hadn’t been back in the office for long when she received a call from the red head informing her of the horrendous discovery in Liz’s apartment.The tall brunette had kicked herself for not insisting she accompany Bea upstairs when they got to Liz’s condominium building. 

She watched her two best friends as they held onto each other as if they were each other’s lifeline. Maxine had known Frankie, Bea and Liz for almost the same time frame, coming on four years now. She had met Bea first when she was just setting up her own private practice and had been invited to join in immediately as they had clicked from the get go. Even though Maxine hadn’t contributed any initial capital for setting up the practice, Bea had insisted she become an equal partner from the get go. 

When Bea had introduced her to Liz, the older woman had accepted Maxine in their circle with no questions asked. Frankie had been the one to convince at first, as she always was protective of Bea and Debbie. She always wanted to know anyone’s intentions towards the red head before that person was fully accepted in their circle and that was no different for any business associates come friends like Maxine. It was one of the many reasons Maxine adored Frankie for. The tattooed brunette finally accepted Maxine into their family and four years later the family was as tight as they had been from day one. She was grateful for the three women and Debbie in her life as they were the only family she had who had accepted her with no reservations, except of course for Frankie whom she never faulted her for it. She was always the family guard dog, vetting anyone and everyone who came into their lives to make sure they weren’t any ill intentions on her family. 

“Thank you Maxine!” Frankie said as she tightened her hold onto Bea’s shoulders. 

“I’m here for all of you Frankie, no need to thank me. We’re family, remember?”

Bea and Frankie nodded in understanding 

“By the way Boomer and Doreen are headed over to your house to keep the girls company, so please don’t worry about them.” She added

“That was very thoughtful of you Maxine.” Bea finally spoke “I forgot about Allie being alone with the girls and not being able to handle both of them for too long. So thank you.” 

Bea knew how lucky she was to have such a considerate family. 

Awhile later their faces fell when they noticed the dejected look on Dr. Wesley’s watery eyes as he moved like his legs were pulling a million pounds behind. They knew it without him uttering a word, Liz was gone. Wails and sobs filled the private waiting room as the realization settled in. Their mom and rock was gone, Liz had left them.

*************

“Hey, remember what we read in that note Red? Liz didn’t want us to watch her brilliant mind deteriorate, she wanted us to remember her the way we have always known her. She was a vibrant sweet woman and she wanted to be remembered as such.” Frankie said as she wiped her own tears with her shirt sleeve

“It doesn’t make it any less painful Frankie! She was the only mother I have ever had, she took Deb and I in when we didn’t have anyone” Bea sobbed painfully. She has been crying for days now and it didn’t seem like she will be able to stop anytime soon, her heart was in so much pain.

“She was like a mother to me too Red. My birth mom never wanted me, Liz took me in and taught me about love. She made me believe that love was a real thing and showed me you just had to open your heart to it” Frankie swiped at her tears aggressively with the back of her hand “But you know what I’m most grateful about her for? I’m grateful for her because she made us a family forever which didn’t require any DNA. If it wasn’t for her I probably would never have met you and Deb. She was the reason you guys moved from Melbourne and I got to meet you two.” 

Bea nodded in agreement as she wiped away her endless trickling tears.

“This just came in.” Boomer came and handed over a couriered package addressed to both Bea and Frankie

“Thank you Booms.” Frankie accepted the yellow package and placed it on the side table without looking at it “Is everyone in there okay?” Frankie asked nodding towards the house.

“Yeah.” Boomer nodded as her own tears trickled down her cheeks “Yeah.” Is all Boomer could respond with looking down at her feet as she unsuccessfully tried to dry the waterworks on her flushed cheeks.

“Come here Booms!” Frankie moved aside and made space for Boomer in between them on the big lounger that they’d been cuddled on. 

The taller woman sat between the two women and started sobbing her little heart out as Bea and Frankie just held her and let her cry. Everyone was hurting about Liz’s untimely death, she was like the mom some of them never had, their rock, the glue that held them all together. 

“Why Frankie? Why did she do that to us? I would have taken care of her, she knows I woulda done anyfing for her. I woulda have quit my job to look after her Frankie.” Boomer sobbed louder 

“No one knows what she was thinking when she decided to do that Booms. But we also can’t blame her for it, she didn’t want to suffer and see us watch her suffer. Ya know? She wanted to make it easier on all of us including herself. It’s definitely not easier is it? Not for us at least.” Bea and Boomer nodded in agreement as Frankie paused before she continued “There’s one thing I’m glad about this though, I’m glad that she won’t have to suffer through the pain she would have suffered through if she had lived. Liz is used to taking care of everyone else, I don’t think she was mentally and physically capable of letting anyone take that role in her life and that’s probably why she did what she did.” Frankie said thoughtfully

“That’s still selfish of her Frankie.” Boomer could not fathom why Liz ended her own life while she had all of them to take care of her as she had done with them.

“Yes mate, I agree it was selfish. But sometimes we are all allowed a little selfishness, especially with someone like Liz. She deserved to be as selfish as she wanted to be. For once maybe let us all let her be selfish for her own sake without judgement, okay? Let us all celebrate and remember her as the Liz we’ve always known her to be. She was the most generous, loving, sweet and kind hearted woman most of us have ever met. She was our big momma and she will always live in all of us, in here.” Frankie placed her hand on Boomer’s heart.

Bea’s tears came down harder as she listened to Frankie’s little speech. She was right, Liz had been their rock for so long they should all celebrate her life instead of mopping around. This is exactly what Liz was probably avoiding, people sitting around and having a pity party for her sake.

“Okay.” A take charge Bea suddenly said gruffly agreeing with Frankie. “Thank you Frankie, I needed to hear that as well. It’s time to celebrate Liz, let’s go in please.” Bea stood up and led the two women back into her almost packed house. 

In the house their friends and Liz’s close colleagues milled around chatting in low voices as they remembered the older nurse. Maxine and Doreen were huddled in a corner murmuring in low tones. Around the living and kitchen area you could see from the hospital, nurse Amanda, Dr. Westfall, Dr. Wesley, Dr. Simpson, Dr. Patel, nurses Jennifer, Shirley, Jacqueline, Brad, Karen and Jim. The kids were currently in Bea’s room with Allie, but Doreen and Maxine were also taking turns in keeping them company.

“Listen everyone!” Bea called everyone’s attention “my best friend here, just reminded me of something very important about our mom Liz. She was like a mom to us all, maybe even you her colleagues, she might have mommie-ed you more often than not.” Bea paused looking around noticing the nods coming from the young doctors and nurses alike.Everyone chuckled as they watched nods going around the whole room. “That’s our mom! She was our rock, the glue that held us all together and we aren’t going to let that glue lose its gripping strength just because she’s not physically with us anymore. If we did that we would be letting her down and you seriously don’t want to test her with that theory, not aunt Liz. We will stop mopping around and blaming her for doing what she thought was best for her. We won’t sit around and call her selfish even though yes, she was selfish but for once let’s all recognize that Liz deserved to be as selfish as she wanted to be because she’s always been overly generous with all of us. That woman would have chopped her limbs if it meant saving any one of us, that’s Liz for you.” Bea paused as she looked around the room hearing agreeable murmurs before she continued “She never asked for anything in return instead she gave and gave and gave and gave. So if this was her way of having the last laugh then I want us all to let her have that moment without us complaining about it. Let us instead celebrate her life because the majority of us here can agree that when we met Liz we had no family. But because we were privileged enough to meet her we became richer in life with family around us because of her. I was a struggling young mother when I met Liz at only 22, beaten to an inch of my life. She took me in and pieced me back together and then continued to feed, cloth and shelter my daughter and I, both physically and emotionally for over a decade now. She made us a family and accepted the people we met along our journey as part of our additional family.” Bea looked at Frankie, Maxine, Boomer and Doreen. “She created this Birdsworth family and I will forever be grateful to that woman and her husband forever. She’s finally seeing uncle Birdsworth after almost a decade long and I’m sure they’re up there smiling down on us all. I can guarantee you that those two are definitely back to their old happy selves, enjoying heavenly mimosas as we are here talking about them right now.” Bea chuckled affectionately at that “I want to toast to the most loving people I have ever met in my life, the Birdsworths. Here’s to their forever love!” Everyone raised their glasses in toast. Bea’s eyes met Allie’s who had walked down when she heard her girlfriend speaking. “I’m immensely blessed in my life right now in more ways than one and I have aunt Liz to thank for many of those blessings. Love you forever mom!” Bea looked at her best mate “Frankie?”

Frankie started clapping and everyone joined in “What Doctor Anderson said, I couldn’t have said it any better myself. I met Bea and little Deb at a restaurant I used to waitress in years back. She introduced me to her aunt and the rest as you all know is history.” Frankie glanced at Bea affectionately “Liz created us all a loving family which didn’t need blood or DNA make up to make it what it is, we will forever continue to be that family. Here is to that big hearted sweet woman! Love you tons big momma and god speed!” 

Bridget had found her way around and was now hovering closer to Frankie’s side.

“To Liz!” Boomer chimed in as she raised her shot glass before throwing back the contents down her throat.

“To Liz!” Everyone chorused as they raised their different drink glasses up in a toast 

Allie had her arms tightly wound around Bea’s waist as people milled around offering their condolences and said great things about Liz to them and others. She listened in to almost each and everyone’s experience with Liz and they all sounded so similar. The woman was truly an angel gone too soon. 

RIP Elizabeth Birdsworth  🙏


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly busy week but finally here you are! 
> 
> Just family time.

“With all the goings around here, we needed to sit with you girls to make sure you’re doing Okay.” Bea told the girls ”Debbie?” 

“Yes?”

“Everything okay?”

Debbie nodded “When you explained what happened with grandma Liz, I didn’t understand at first. But then I read a little bit about the illness and the effects it has on someone’s mental health in the long run. That got me thinking, maybe she did what she had to do for her own good.” Debbie shrugged sadly “It might not be what we wanted and I’ll always miss her a lot but sometimes I think some people are destined to pass ahead of others because far greater responsibilities await them somewhere else just like Maria...” Debbie said thoughtfully

Em who was sitting on Bea’s lap agreed with a nod of her head “Yes Maria was the best. She takes care of everyone at the beach, she’s going to take care of aunt Liz too.” The little girl reassured. She then turned around on Bea’s lap and took her cheeks between her small hands and looked deep into her brown eyes and said soothingly “Don’t be sad, Okay?”

“Thank you baby. If I’m sad, I promise to always remember that I have my three best girls who give the best hugs and kisses to come home to.” Bea responded. 

She pulled the tiny form tightly against her andkissed the young girl’s temple while her eyes wondered over to her other two girls. Debbie was tightly nestled in Allie’s arms like they had known each other forever. Bea couldn’t help but thank whoever was in control of their fates for all her blessings lately. 

“I love you” Bea mouthed to the teen who in turn mouthed the same back.

Bea, Allie and Maxine had recently sat down with the girls a couple of days after they were released from the hospital. The two had detailed their heavenly experience to the women which had ultimately convinced them that the two had indeed met in some kind of realm. They were still a little skeptical about the actual existence of that world. And maybe they’ll never understand it the way the girls did not unless they themselves ended up in coma or dead but they had finally made peace with it. The girls still saw their aunt Maxine once in awhile to just talk and the brunette had reassured both mothers that the kids were alright, there was nothing to worry about their mental health.

“So we have another thing to tell you girls.” Allie started as she looked over to Bea who nodded “We just recently found out that you two share a father.” 

Debbie gasped as she sat up straighter and Emily was just confused

“Em’s dad is actually your estranged father Deb. He was known to Allie and Em here as Clint Smith but his real name as Allie here came to find out from both the police and myself is Harry Smith.” Bea paused looking at her daughter’s reaction but none registered other than the initial gasp. “We need to explain some things to you both about him.” 

Bea had sheltered Debbie away from her father’s sins for so long, she had just told the teen once or twice when she’d asked about her father that he wasn’t a good man. She knew hiding the truth wasn’t necessarily a good thing to do but she also knew Debbie had suffered enough in her young life and wanted to shield her as much as possible from all hurt in this world. But now that Emily and Allie were now a more permanent fixture in their lives and had the same connection to Harry as they did it was time for them to know the truth.

“We’re sisters? As in real sisters?” Debbie couldn’t believe it. 

She was beyond happy to have that bond with little Em even though she already saw and treated her like such from the beginning.

“We’re sisters?” Em finally asked in amazement 

“Yes Em, I’m your real sister as in big sister. Half sister if you will.” Debbie said cheerfully “We share the same father, but he’s a bad man.” The teen concluded before the adults could explain.

“I know.” Em agreed without hesitation “I don’t like him very much because he makes my mommy cry all the time. He also hurted mommy’s arm one day and then he hurted her face again and then he hurted her stomach another day.” Em was on a roll “He hurted mommy all the time. He yells at me sometimes but he doesn’t hurted me like he does hurted my mommy. Please Debbie’s mommy I want to stay here, don’t make me go back.” She pleaded the last line quietly. 

Allie was a mess at this point with tears running down her face. She thought she hid all her injuries successfully but apparently Em was an observant child who seemed to have not missed a thing.

“Oh baby, I’d never do that to you or your mommy. I promise you he will never hurt you or your mommy ever again.” Bea hugged Em fiercely. 

She made a point of talking to Allie later about seeing if she’d agree for Em to speak with Maxine more about this, the other woman was more qualified in child psychology. The events of domestic abuse usually weighed heavily on children and if not addressed earlier they could lead to a difficult adulthood. She wanted Em to be able to handle her future without being held back by her childhood experiences.

She stood up still holding Em then went and sat beside Allie and Debbie pulling the blonde to her side as she kissed the crown of her head. Debbie completed their circle of hug as they enveloped both mom and child between them.

“Promise?” Little voice was heard asking after awhile 

“I promise baby.” Bea tightened her hold on the her three girls 

After Allie had calmed down “I’m so sorry baby that you saw all that. Why didn’t you talk to me?” She asked a scared looking Em

“Because you always say it’s nothing even when you can’t walk or give me baths, ‘member mommy?”

Allie nodded seeing her mistakes. She should have talked to her daughter long time ago and left Clint but for some reason she didn’t and here they were. She was starting to believe in destiny. If she had left Clint earlier she probably would never have met Bea and Debbie and so on. So no matter how painful those moments in her life were she was glad they landed them here with their new family.

“He was abusive to you too mom wasn’t he?” Debbie finally asked. 

She was much younger to understand what Em must know of their father. 

Be a nodded. It was time for a full disclosure 

“He once beat me nearly to death, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him earlier. The reason you and I lived with the Birdsworths was because, when Harry attacked me, Liz saw me at the hospital and insisted we move in with her and her husband. I had seen Liz a couple of times at the market prior to the incident and we spoke briefly during those times otherwise we were practically strangers. She then went on to report the monster to uncle Keith who was then the chief of police. He was sent to prison for sometime but then he got out and moved here I guess, one event must have led to another and here we are. Harry is not just a bad man girls, he is a criminal who belongs in prison forever and when he wakes up I’m going to make sure it happens.” Bea promised gritting her teeth.

“Wakes up?” Debbie asked confused

“He’s been in a coma ever since Em and I were taken to hospital.” Allie jumped in “The police found out he’s the one who ran us over with his SUV, he was trying to kill Em and I. That’s how much evil that man is Deb, I’m sorry.” 

Debbie shook her head vigorously “I’m not. He belongs in jail with the rest of his ilk in this world.”

“Daddy killed us mommy?” Em finally asked astonished. 

“No silly, we’re here aren’t we?” Allie kissed her child’s cheek before she continued “He tried to kill us with his big car but he didn’t succeed of course.”

“But I went to heaven mommy and saw Maria.” 

“Uhh I guess.” Allie stumbled helplessly 

“Em remember what Maria said to us? We didn’t die die but almost did in a way. So we were still alive here, kinda of in a very deep sleep.”

“Okay.” Em accepted the explanation 

Bea and Allie looked at each other with relief while Debbie explained the situation to her little sister.

**************

“Honey I’m hommme!” Frankie drawled as she let herself in through the main door with loaded grocery bags. 

“Aunt Frankie! Hi!” Debbie stood up from the couch hugging and kissing Frankie on the cheek 

The tattooed brunette noticed a shy Em hiding behind Debbie 

“Hey there little one.” She smiled at the little girl 

“Hi!” Em greeted back 

“Tell me something, what’s your favourite thing to eat?” 

“Ice cream!” Em answered quickly

“Besides dessert, what else?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs!” She announced with delight 

“What a coincidence! That’s Debbie’s favourite food too and that’s what’s for dinner girls. I can only make my favourite people’s food and you and Debbie are my top two favourite people!” Frankie announced smiling widely 

“Yay!” Em jumped up and down clapping 

“Your moms?”

“Upstairs!” Em announced happily

“Ya might wanna be careful on that part.” Debbie warned smirking

“I’ll go and say hi to them.” Frankie said with a twinkle in her eye “And then I’ll come down and prepare some delicious spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Okay?” Frank said as she placed her grocery bags on the kitchen counter

“I wanna help with dinner, sometimes mommy lets me.” Em offered 

“Okay, if your mommy says it’s okay then of course.” Said Frankie as she took two stairs at a time. 

Upstairs in the master bedroom the heavy petting continued between the two women, moving dangerously to territories they had never allowed themselves to explore before. Allie had Bea pinned under her with her leg permanently lodged between the other woman’s centre. As the younger woman kissed and caressed every reachable spot on Bea’s body her thigh kept dry humping against the older’s woman’s centre sending thrills throughout their joined bodies. They were moaning and panting heavily as Allie sneaked her hand under Bea’s bra. Her fingers promptly captured the already erect nipple, rolling it slowly between her soft fingers as she kissed the other woman’s smooth neck with her tongue sneaking licks as her lips moved along the expanse of the long neck.

“Take it off!” Bea ordered as she awkwardly pushed her own T-shirt up

“The kids could come in babe, they’re downstairs remember?”

“Lock the door!” Bea panted out impatiently. She was so turned on she thought she mind self combust if Allie didn’t continue touching more of her skin. 

Just when Allie took two steps towards the door, it flew open revealing an unapologetic Frankie who stood smiling like a Cheshire Cat. The two groaned in unison with both annoyance of being disturbed without a warning and the pussy blocking was especially brutal as both were on the verge of letting it all go. It was like living through a nightmare while still wide awake and it wasn’t funny. Bea who at this point was both embarrassed and annoyed quickly pulled the discarded T-shirt and tried to cover as much of her bare torso as possible given the twisted T-shirt state. Her skin was beyond flushed and Frankie thought it almost matched her red flamed hair. 

“Well well well, whatchu kids up to?” Frankie asked as if she didn’t know already 

Allie just rolled her eyes at Frankie while Bea threw sharp eye daggers at the subject of her annoyance. If those eye daggers were lethal, Frankie would be a helpless corpse in the middle of the carpeted floor by now, lucky for her. 

“What the fuck do you want Frankie?” Bea finally found her voice after the initial shock 

“Oh well, I came to make y’alls dinner and this is the treatment I get?” Frankie snickered 

“You could have knocked Frankie.” Allie added

“Ask Bea, when have I ever knocked on her doors? She never opens anyway so I just let myself in.” Frankie said with a smug look

“Ugh..next time? Knock!” Bea glared at her as she turned away and pulled her T-shirt over her head “or I won’t be responsible for any injuries to be sustained if you fail to.” She warned as she stood up from the bed

That sent Frankie into a fit of laughter, she really had touched a nerve this time and she was a hundred percent sure it wasn’t your metaphorical kind. This was an actual nerve or nerves this time which apparently needed some urgent tender massages from the blonde. 

“Ugh..” Bea stomped off to the ensuite washroom leaving Frankie rolling on her bed laughing her head off.

Allie was trying to act nonchalant as usual but was as miffed as Bea was for being cock blocked by the tattooed brunette. 

“Really Frankie?” The blonde rolled her eyes at the smug looking Frankie. “At least call out or cough next time before your paws grab onto the door handle?”

“Sorry for the blue balls blondie. It will have to wait, you don’t want scarring lil’ innocent me with your amorous activities do you?” Frankie asked feigning innocence.

Allie gave up on reasoning with Frankie, she obviously knew what she might walk in on but barged in anyway. 

****************

Dinner was a family affair and went almost smoothly with the two earlier interrupted women exchanging shy and electric filled gazes between themselves throughout.

“This is disgusting!” Frankie annouced with a smirk when she caught the glances. 

“I love it! It’s delicious!” Em defended innocently as she slurped on her spaghetti and meatballs covering half her face with sauce.

“It’s not...” Debbie began looking over at her innocent sister and promptly changed her mind “never mind” She snorted 

“Don’t start Frankie.” Bea warned with a glare

Frankie just put her hands up in surrender.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time at the Andersons/Novaks.
> 
> And as for me it’s a gloomy day today so I’m gonna stay in and catch up with my shows on demand and maybe accomplish a thing or two I have been putting on hold for some time. Hope you enjoy this enough to leave a comment which you already know is definitely appreciated. And as you already know I’m not a writer, so please feel free to help point out any inconsistencies you might notice. Thanks

“Thank you for being here for everyone.” Bea brought the taller woman into a hug “Talk to me.” Bea prodded gently “I know you’ve also been hurting as much as we all have, even with this tough exterior you display so well you’re still human Frankie.” Bea said pointing at the brunette wearing a tough look which was like a defence mechanism for her to keep people at a distance.

Frankie has been their rock throughout this tough time after they lost their mom and mentor. She took over arrangements of almost everything from Liz’s cremation to the gathering at Bea’s residence a week ago in remembrance of Liz with very little help from the rest of them.

“I’m good Red, I promise. I have you and my niece or is it nieces now?” She gave Bea a saucy wink. “And since we need some good vibes going around here, I personally wouldn’t be opposed to a wedding between you and blondie.” Frankie made a popping sound with her lips, displaying deep dimples on her cheeks and a wide toothy smile.

“Oh my god Frankie! Do you ever stop?” Bea felt scandalized. 

They hadn’t been together for that long nor had they gone that far to the point of putting a ring on it already, not that it was a bad idea either. In fact they would have the evening before if it wasn’t for yours truly who was standing there with an annoying grin on her face.

“I’m your best friend and I have known you for awhile now Red. And in all the years that I have been that sweet pain in ya ass, I have never once seen you this happy.” Frankie glanced over at Allie who was busy serving some breakfast pancakes to a bouncy Emily and an equally excited Debbie on their kitchen counter. “She’s the first person who has escaped getting Frankie’s special third degree and its because I see it in her eyes too. She’s a goner where you are concerned Red.” She stated as she eyed the busy blonde before she continued “But also having caught her staring at you, in particular that fine sexy ass of yours at every chance she got...“ Bea smacked her hand hard “Ouch! That’s domestic abuse Red!” Frankie rubbed her arm pouting “Anyways where was I? Oh yes! It kinda leaves no doubt in my mind you’d probably break that woman’s heart before she ever does that to you. I bet Allie already has an alter set up in her heart just for you Red. She’s already so deep in love with you I don’t think she can help it at this point.” 

“I would never!” Bea defended 

Just then Allie’s eyes looked up from across the kitchen and automatically searched for Bea’s who at that point sensed the other woman’s eyes on her and looked up. Suddenly Frankie’s presence was dwarfed by the intense stares being exchanged between the twosome from across the room. The brunette folded her arms with satisfaction as she comfortably sat back on the couch and watched the eye ping pong match between the two women proving her point. Yes, Allie Novak was officially Bea-witched and there was no turning back or undoing that Bea voodoo as far as those blue eyes could reveal. Frankie was totally satisfied with her deduction of the two women. She might just pop by the Andersons one of these days wearing a T-shirt with those words ‘Allie has been Bea-witched’. She snickered at her own catchy phrase, maybe that will be her official welcome ‘Doyle style’ onto the Birdsworth/Anderson/Doyle family. 

“Earth to you two lovers!” Frankie whispered into Bea’s ear breaking the spell before she continued a little louder for the other woman across the room to hear “Hey Allie do you have some of that delicious breakfast left? I’m hungry!” 

“Uhmm... yeah. Sorry I should have offered.” Allie scrambled out of her Bea-witched spell. 

“No worries, I totally get it, it’s an overpowering spell you’re on my friend.” Frankie waved her imaginary wand snickering confusing both women with her words.

Both Allie and Bea had furrowed brows as their muddled brains tried to unscramble the meaning of Frankie’s words. 

“Hey Red, want some?” Frankie was by the stove scooping some scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon onto her plate.

When no answer came she glanced back at the living room and caught the two women obviously in their own little world. Debbie looked up at Frankie and followed her aunt’s line of sight and noticed her mom and Allie kissing on the couch. 

She shrugged her shoulders “Trust me, it never stops.” 

Frankie giggled and whistled which caught Em’s attention who was busy shovelling the contents of her plate into her mouth. 

She looked up and saw her mom and Debbie’s mom doing their always yucky thing, kissing. 

She swallowed before she sighed dramatically “Oh brother!” She slapped her bacon oiled palm on her forehead “They lick each other’s faces and give cooties all the time! Yuck!” Em shuddered disgustedly

Frankie and Debbie burst out laughing at the little girl’s dramatics. She’s going to fit in just perfectly with the Anderson/Doyle’s family. 

“What’s so funny guys?” Bea asked curiously

The interrupted pair came in holding hands as they looked suspiciously first at Frankie who quickly shovelled spoonfuls of her breakfast into her mouth and then Debbie who couldn’t wipe a huge smirk off her face if she tried and then Em who was tearing into her last piece of bacon giving zero cares.

“Nothing!” Debbie answered too quickly for Bea’s liking but still couldn’t wipe the splitting grin off her face.

After swallowing the last bit of her bacon, Em looked up at the pair “They were laughing at your kissy faces! Yuck!” Em revealed innocently 

At that point Bea and Allie exchanged a look only they knew well and grabbed onto Em who squealed in both delight and fright. They started kissing her bacon smelly face and lips and tickled her over and over again making the little girl scream for help. 

“Aunt Frankie heeeellllllpppp!” She cried between gasps

Frankie was rendered frozen by the acknowledgment from the little girl calling her aunt but quickly recovered and as the super aunt she was she dove in to help. She went to Em’s rescue with Debbie doing her best in her condition to ward off the attackers from her little sister. The fight ended up in the living room with Bea and Allie surrendering after they were pummelled with cushions by mostly Frankie. 

The usually tidy house was a disaster zone when they were done and Bea had never been happier in her life even in the midst of a messy house. If anyone knew her they’d know she was a clean freak and hated a messy house. But something had definitely changed since Allie and Em crushed into their lives. With Bea still laid with her back on the carpeted floor and little Em still straddling her stomach, she glanced over at Allie who mirrored her position with a large cushion over her stomach, she realized something at that moment, she was in love with this woman. The realization suddenly brought tears to her brown eyes as Allie reached out and caught a sliding warm drop with her fingers. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Allie whispered

Frankie, Debbie and Em looked on in silence.

Nodding her head “Yeah.” Bea answered with a gruff voice smiling “I’m so so happy right now and it feels weird because we just lost mom Liz not long ago. I’m still sad about that but at the same time I can’t seem to help feeling extremely happy. I love you all” Bea looked from Frankie, Debbie, little Emily and then back at Allie “I’m in love with you beautiful girl, you make me so happy.” She declared in front of her family

Allie’s happy tears started flowing down the sides of her face as she moved closer and held Bea’s face with her right palm and placed a heartfelt kiss on her lips.

“I started falling for you the first night you came into my hospital room and calmed my delirious behind. When I think I can’t possibly love you anymore than I already do, I get corrected over and over again everyday I wake up next to you. Each single day I fall even deeper in love with you Dr. Anderson. When I look at you, when I touch.....” 

“Ahem!” Frankie cleared her throat to interrupt the confessions which might not be suitable for small ears. She knew it might not be so bad but the touching confessions could lead to some other confessions which the two might not even be aware they’re sharing in public.

“Mommy what did you touch?” Em asked innocently as she was also listening attentively to the confessions 

Frankie and Debbie smirked

“Mommy touched Bea’s face like this, see?” Allie showed Em by caressing the red head’s cheek with her smooth palm.

“Like this?” Em placed her bacon smelly hands on Bea’s cheeks and squished them together “I love you too mommy.” Em said looking directly into Bea’s eyes “You’re mommy and mommy is mama.”

Unknowingly Em signed, sealed and delivered that beautiful declaration right into Bea’s heart. 

Bea couldn’t stop the tears leaking out of her eyes as she swiftly sat up and gathered the little girl into her arms more tightly. “I love you too little one. And if your mommy doesn’t mind you calling me mommy then I’d be honoured to be your mommy.” 

“Bea, you’ve been her mother from the day you met her and I think she’s known that from the day she woke up in her hospital room. I’m so happy to share our children together. Yes Debbie even you, come here and sit!” Allie motioned for Debbie to sit on her lap. 

Frankie watched the formation of a new family right in front of her eyes and it was a magical moment. A happy tear escaped the corner of her eye and she quickly brushed it off.

With tears in her eyes the young brunette happily added “I love you too guys, so much. You finally complete our family.” She confessed as she looked over at her tearful mom. Debbie wrapped her arms around the blonde’s shoulders while long arms enveloped her middle. “Thank you for loving my mom and I too would love it if I can call you mama, you’re already like my mama anyways but I’d like it to be official.” 

Allie had felt like a second parent to Debbie from the day she met her but wasn’t sure what was going to transpire between their families. 

“I’ll be honoured to be your mama my beautiful girl if your mom wouldn’t mind of course.” Allie said glancing over at Bea

“I’d love to share the responsibility of raising our children together with you too babe. .” Bea said as she leaned over and kissed Debbie’s forehead and then Em’s crown who was still tightly nestled in her arms. She then looked deep into Allie’s ocean blue eyes before a force suddenly pulled them together and they sealed their family union with a long smooch.

“Yuck!” Em exclaimed jokingly as she clapped her little hands 

Frankie had tears of her own as she watched this happy moment in her best friend’s life. 

“Ugh you’re all so mushy you’re making me cry.” Frankie complained as she brushed off her tears again

Everyone looked up at the teary brunette and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at them.

At some point Frankie had taken her phone out and recorded the magical family moment. She planned to surprise them with the footage some day soon. 

**************

“Babe, I think the cleaning company is scheduled for this evening.” Bea was trying to discourage Allie from tidying up their house to a point the cleaners won’t have anything left to do when they come in. 

“But I don’t want them thinking we live in a pigsty.” Allie argued

Bea came up behind her and slid her arms around the narrow waist “Will it be so bad? Debbie and everyone else always call me a neat freak and maybe I am..” Allie glanced back at her girlfriend in disbelief “Okay fine! I am, sort of a clean freak but I really don’t give a damn what the cleaners would think of this house or it’s dwellers when they come in today, because I’m so happy right now.” Bea whispered into Allie’s ear before she nibbled on her tiny earlobe causing a moan to escape the younger woman’s parted lips.

Allie’s tongue peeked out and licked her dry lips as her eyes closed “Mmhmm..but babe..” Allie tried to fight a losing battle as a cushion slid from her hands.

“But nothing gorgeous.” Bea said as she nipped on Allie’s neck 

Allie moaned louder 

“See, this is more fun to do than tidying up the house which will get all the cleaning and tidying up it needs later. The kids are off with Frankie and we’ve got the whole house to ourselves for the next 48 hours before we are back to mothering duties again.” Bea said as her hands started gliding up and down the other woman’s T-shirt covered belly and ribcage.”I think she feels bad interrupting us last evening.”Bea said in a breathy voice

Allie placed her hands over the ones caressing her flat tummy and lay her head back on the other woman’s shoulder. “As she should, but I think it was for the best babe, kids could have walked in on us too.” She felt as Bea’s fingers brushed over her straining nipples and breathed in deeply “So, whatever shall we do to keep ourselves busy till then?” She asked as Bea’s hands and mouth continued to wreck havoc with her libido.

“Hmm... let me think.” Bea said as she slowly slid her hands under Allie’s loose T-shirt and boldly grabbed at her bare chest causing the womanto moan louder. “How about this?” Bea whispered with a rough voice as she squeezed twin soft round globes. 

Allie slowly turned around in Bea’s arms and quickly attached her lips on the other woman’s warm ones. Her hands found their way to the beautiful curvy ass grabbing as much of the supple flesh covered in loose fitting sweat pants. Her hands were restless as they kept pushing on Bea’s ass to bring their crouches snugly together as her long leg found it’s way between the red head’s legs. 

“Upstairs now!” Bea growled as she turned around and basically dragged a very turned on Allie up the winding staircase. 

She would carry Allie up but it would be a challenge even for the fittest person alive with the the spiralling staircase. 

When they got to the top landing Allie couldn’t wait as she roughly pulled Bea back into her arms and proceeded to ravage her already swollen lips. 

“Bed!” Bea protested trying to untangle herself from Allie so she can open the bedroom door but she was unsuccessful as the younger woman tightened her grip around her waist.

“It can wait.” Allie murmured between their kiss.

She took Bea’s hands and pinned them up against the wooden door as she shoved her thigh again between the red head’s legs encountering an almost soaking centre through the grey sweat pants. 

“You’re in love with me.” Bea finally said in wonder as they came up for air

Pulling back a little Allie whispered “Totally and unequivocally so.” She surged forward and captured Bea’s kiss swollen lips again.

“Me too. I’m totally in love with you babe.” Bea confessed before she turned the door knob and pulled Allie inside their shared bedroom. 

“I’d like to use the washroom first.” Allie whispered motioning to the en-suite.

Allie wanted to give the red head ample time if she wasn’t sure about what was about to happen between them to change her mind. They were both so worked up that if they laid on that bed this second, there was no turning back. She’d hate for Bea to have regrets later about their first time making love.

Bea nodded “Okay.” Her eyes looked everywhere except Allie’s blue pools. 

She was getting nervous as she watched Allie’s straight back disappear behind the door and as it closed behind her.

‘Fuck! I don’t even know what to do with a girl!’ She began an internal battle with herself. ‘What if I do something stupid? What if Allie doesn’t like what we do together? What am I suppose to do with a girl? Maybe we shouldn’t have sex, maybe we should just stay together and raise our kids together and ... fuck! I don’t know!’

After five minutes she heard the shower running and immediately knew what Allie was trying to do. The blonde was doing what she always did best, she was putting Bea’s feelings ahead of her own, allowing her the chance to change her mind if she wished to do so as she delayed in the shower. Even when they got carried away the evening before Allie was still careful to give Bea as much time as she needed to change her mind if she wished to do so.

Bea pulled her phone out of her pocket and let her fingers fly across the glaring screen typing a quick text then promptly hit the send button.

Hi Frankie! How are the girls?

B

🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

F

What’s that suppose to mean?

B

What is it that you really want Red?  👅👅👅👅

F

Ugh... Allie is in the shower and we’re..

B

“Fuck me!” Bea cursed herself under breathe as her foot stomped lightly on the carpeted floor when she accidentally pressed send before finishing her text.

Well well well.. 😜 talk to mama! You need some pointers?

F

Fuck you Frankie! 

B

Nah too late Red, I’m almost spoken for  😊

F

Just then Bea’s phone started ringing and she answered quickly 

“Yeah?”

“So what’s up Red? Need some quick lessons?”

“Noooo” Bea rolled her eyes at the insinuation in Frankie’s voice 

“I’ll give it anyway.” The tattooed brunette offered before she quickly went on and gave the unsolicited advise “Let her lead, just relax and be yourself is all I can advise you at this point. I’d give you a more graphic version for adults only if I was there with you. But I think for starters, never try too hard just be yourself and let passion take over. You are definitely not Blondie’s first woman, so just relax and be the pillow princess I know you are.” Frankie smirked to herself 

Bea rolled her eyes as she listened to the friendly jabs from Frankie although she was actually surprised at the advise coming from that filthy mouth. She had pictured these really blush worthy words coming from her friend’s unfiltered mouth and brain but none of that. It was almost perfect until...

“Just make sure you don’t do it on top of my favourite couch” Frankie snickered “Don’t want picturing your bare sweaty asses grinding and sliding on my favourite lazy boy leather while I’m reading to my nieces.” She snorted at her own joke

“Frankie! What the fuck? The girls?”

“Don’t worry Red, Booms is entertaining them with the latest LEGO game.” Frankie glanced over at two very competitive sisters battled it out on the games Booms had kindly provided when Frankie invited her over to help babysit.

“No junk food Frankie!”

“Bea! I know!” Frankie almost yelled. 

She was a little offended that Bea thought she was that irresponsible especially since Debbie’s transplant and knowing her diet restrictions.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous you know.” She revealed.

Bea trusted the brunette with Debbie’s life and knew even with all her shortcomings, Frankie had the girls’ best interests at heart.

“I told you, don’t be.” Frankie knew her friend really well and wanted to reassure her “She loves you very much and she’s one lucky bitch Red.”

“I’m the lucky..”

“Shut up!” Frankie said it harsher than she intended to “Sorry. I’m talking here,so let me okay? What I’m trying to say is if I wasn’t your friend I wouldn’t mind hitting that.” Frankie joked trying hard to hold in her laughter 

“Oh for fuck sakes Frankie!” Bea said disgustedly “Give it a rest will ya?”

And that sent Frankie into another fit of laughter 

“You done?” Bea growled through the phone 

“No seriously Red, that woman will possibly do just about anything for you and I have had the first row seat to witness that mess today. So shut your brain and let your body feel.” Frankie said “Take a deep breathe and go get your girl red!” 

And just then Allie waltzed out of the bathroom wearing a long sleep T-shirt taking the pressure off of their earlier activities. She heard the end of the call from Frankie’s side as she watched the most beautiful creature shuffle over to where she was sitting on a couch overlooking the park.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself” Allie answered as she came over and sat on Bea’s lap comfortably.

Bea nostrils were assaulted by the Aloe Vera shampoo scent and she closed her eyes as she breathed it all in. 

“It’s wine o’clock somewhere I believe and I’m craving some right this moment.” Allie whispered as she noted the midday hour on the wall clock.

“I’ll get it.” Bea offered as she stood up with Allie on her arms and then gently planted her back on the couch “don’t go anywhere.” She winked at the younger woman who melted at the gesture

Bea ran down the stairs and quickly washed some strawberries, baby carrots and grapes. She then assembled them beautifully on a platter adding cut cheeses, salty crackers, chips and various dips and then grabbed an expensive bottle of red wine with some flat bottom stemless wine glasses. 

“Woah! Did you bring the whole kitchen babe?” Allie was delighted to see the beautifully arranged platter with different cut cheeses and all her favourite fruits and snacks. She was definitely in heaven. 

“I thought you might be hungry seeing as you didn’t really get to eat breakfast properly in the midst of all the morning chaos earlier.” Bea shrugged “And I have it in writing somewhere that everything on this platter is your absolute favourite.” 

“You do, do you?” Allie smirked 

“Definitely do.” Bea placed the platter and glasses on the small side table then she poured the wine onto the glasses.

“I’ll go take a quick shower while you continue.” Bea said as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Allie’s lips

“Look at this beautiful arranged platter, so romantic. I didn’t know you’re this mushy babe.” Allie joked as she winked at the shy Red head 

“If I was a normal person I’d probably answer with, you haven’t seen nothing yet, but I just love a beautifully arranged food platter is all.” Bea replied shyly but she also neglected to add that she made it extra beautiful today for Allie’s sake.

“Then I’m still a very lucky girl.” Allie insisted as she popped a juicy strawberry in her mouth.

Bea watched mesmerized as juices burst out escaping through the plump lips and began flowing down Allie’s chin, her eyes followed the liquid as it trailed down. She had the urge to go and lick away the liquid but wasn’t sure if it’d be appropriate to do or will it in turn disgust the younger woman? 

As Bea’s brain continue to debate within itself, Allie sneakily watched her intense gaze with interest and made no move to wipe away the juices on her chin. Instead she picked up another juicy looking strawberry and let her white teeth slowly sink through the fleshy fruit making even more runny mess on her chin. She stood up slowly and moved across the room to where Bea was frozen and offered her the remaining half. 

Bea looked up into the mischievous blue eyes and knew she’d been caught staring and Allie probably did the second performance for her benefit. Instead of biting on the offered fruit, something came over the red head and she roughly pulled Allie towards her and ravaged her strawberry flavoured mouth licking the barely there juices on her chin. 

“Wow!” Allie exclaimed when they both came up for air “If I’d known this was how to get you to kiss me like that, I’d have improvised this a long time ago.” Allie licked her swollen lips as her eyes continued to stare intensely into Bea’s 

Panting slightly “I should go.” Bea pointed at their en-suite door with her thumb. 

“I’ll be waiting for more of that.” Allie winked as she retreated back to the luxurious teal coloured bedroom two seater.

Bea stopped, turned around and then picked up her untouched wine glass and drained the wine in one gulp before she headed to the en-suite.

“Wow!” Allie was still touching her kiss swollen lips minutes later remembering the most intense kiss she had ever received from Bea yet. “That woman can kiss.” She said to herself


	18. Chapter 18

Bea walked out of the en-suite finding Allie busy scrolling through her phone. She leaned against the door and watched in amusement as the blonde’s facial features contorted hilariously every time she tapped her finger on her device. Bea thought Allie could definitely win a contest of adorable facial features against a puppy.

Feeling eyes on her, Allie looked up “Stop staring Bea, I know you like me.” She said winking

Bea giggled and said “A puppy has nothing on you babe.”

“Ugh, I was trying to figure out the features on this iPhone, I’m not a techy person you know. I love my life simple.” She said in a surrender tone “come here!” She beckoned opening her arms in invitation

Bea wasted no time as she sauntered across the hard wood floor towards where the blonde sat and made herself comfortable on her lap. After her shower she had put on an old light T-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

“You look and smell delectable.” Allie said as she tightened her arms around the slightly shorter woman and breathed her freshly showered scent in.

Bea looked into the blue piercing gaze in disbelief “What? With this old T-shirt and a 100 year old pair of shorts?”

“You’d look gorgeous and sexy as hell in a piece of rag babe, that’s how much effort you need to put in to look as sexy as you always do Bea. And before you say it I’m not at all biased here, I’m stating facts. I think if they put none celebrity people on those people’s magazine list you’d take the top spot every single time as the sexiest human alive until you’re old and wrinkly.” Allie said as she nuzzled into Bea’s curls and breathed in the fresh scent.

“So what you’re saying is, you won’t find me gorgeous and sexy when I’m say seventy?”

“I didn’t say that, what I mean is that the people’s magazine’s editors’ might get too jealous of you stealing their model looking grandchildren spotlight every time because they could never be anyone sexier than you babe.”

“Awww... I’ll be your wrinkly sexy person forever then?”

“For eternity and some.”

“I love you Allie and thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“You always make me feel beautiful, it’s not something I’ve always felt before you.”

“Well then let me say this, I’m so glad and honoured to be the first one to discover all this gorgeousness. Otherwise I’d never have had the chance to be in your presence my queen.” Allie said before she attached her lips to Bea’s and kissing her deeply.

After they came up for air, Bea looked into Allie’s eyes and said “I don’t believe that, I think no matter what we would have ended up here in one way or another.”

“You think so?” Allie asked as her fingers sneaked under the white loose T-shirt and felt the warm soft skin under it making Bea squirm on her lap

“I don’t think so, I know so.” Bea said with conviction before turning around and straddling Allie’s lap.

She held Allie’s face between her palms bringing their faces together and started kissing the younger woman. Her tongue peeked out slightly and licked Allie’s lips before she was without delay granted access into a warm mouth. The kiss heated up pretty quickly and the pair found themselves panting heavily as they tried to catch their breathes after their mouths parted. With their foreheads resting against the other, Allie’s warm hands continued to rub up and down Bea’s smooth back as her blue eyes pierced through brown.

“We don’t have to do anything you know, I’m just happy to be here with you like this.” Allie murmured quietly

Bea inhaled deeply while she nodded her head. “I know but I want to.”

“You do?”

In answer Bea stood up from Allie’s lap and held her hand out for the other woman to take. “I do.” She said as she led her to their king bed.

Bea stopped at the side of the bed and turned around to face Allie. She slightly raised herself up on the balls of her feet and moved in to place another toe curling kiss on the younger woman’s luscious lips in turn letting her know she was ready.

Allie didn’t waste time as her arms automatically went around the other woman’s waist and pulled her tightly against her frame. They were now standing up with every point of their bodies connected from their lips to their chests and hips.

“I love you so much Bea and if kissing is all that we end up doing I’m still gonna be the happiest and luckiest woman to be loved by you.” Allie said as her mouth explored the other woman’s neck

“I want to make love with you but I don’t know what to do Allie.” Bea confessed her worries between moans

“Then let me love you babe.” Allie said as she walked Bea back carefully and laid her on top of the bed before joining her “Just relax and don’t hesitate to tell me anything. Whether it’s you wanting me to stop or you wanting me to touch you in a different way. Okay?” She added with sincerity in her voice and eyes

Bea nodded as she watched the younger woman settle on her side and face her with an intense gaze. She always thinks Allie’s eyes are like an open window where she could see through every emotion passing. In that piercing gaze at that moment she could read through different emotions tumbling through, she saw something she’d never seen in anyone’s eyes other than her own family before. She was seeing total sincerity and an unconditional love. But beyond that she was seeing something else, there was a raw want mixed with desire in that intense stare. She felt wanted and lusted after by someone she loved so deeply and it made her insides flutter. No one before Allie made her feel this way, it was both foreign and an unnerving feeling but it felt so right at the same time.

Bea was was used to seeing the regular teasing leers from Frankie which just annoyed her to no end but she’s also experienced uncomfortable leering from total strangers whom she didn’t much care about. This was different, the want and lust in Allie’s eyes emboldened Bea’s confidence in herself. It was like someone was actually seeing her for the first time and appreciating the whole of her. Body, mind and soul. She didn’t feel annoyed like when Frankie did it nor did she feel dirty like when total strangers openly ogled her instead Allie’s gaze left her feeling wholly appreciated.

They stared at each other for long moments until Bea couldn’t handle it anymore. She inched closer and gently cupped Allie’s face as she started tracing the younger woman’s face outline with her long slender fingers. Her thumb stopped at the corner of Allie’s mouth and started smoothing those luscious lips back and forth as her fingers remained cupped around her jaw area.

“You’re so beautiful Allie, I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m going to wake up each and every morning thanking the universe for you.”

Allie couldn’t hold her passion back any longer, she rolled on top of the other woman and pinned her under her kissing her senseless.

Bea’s fingers started restlessly pulling on Allie’s long sleep T-shirt causing the blonde to sit up and urgently discard the offending garment away. The red head now had an unobstructed view of the younger woman’s beautiful form hovering above her in all her naked glory. She shyly watched Allie from her laid down position as the younger woman’s brilliant smile infectiously spread across her open face. It amazed Bea how comfortable the younger woman seemed with her own body but then again, she could totally understand because Allie was flawless. Unfortunately Bea didn’t share the same carefree spirit as Allie, she always thought herself to be either too small and too muscly or had too many scars or one thing or another.

“Like what you see doctor?” Allie asked bouncing her eyebrows up and down comically as she bit on her lower lip

Bea nodded as she averted her eyes from the intense gaze above her.

Allie picked up Bea’s hands and kissed each of her fingers before she pressed one against her breast “Then touch me.”

Bea let out a loud moan as she felt soft flesh puckering up under her palm.

Allie lowered her face connecting her lips to Bea’s and swallowed her helpless moans as she settled her naked thigh between the older woman’s legs.

“I have wanted you so badly for so long it hurts.” Allie confessed as her hand disappeared under Bea’s T-shirt only to be met by a bra less chest. A hissing sound escaped her parted lips as her hand connected with an already erect nipple “Oh fuck! You don’t have a bra on.” She stated in wonder

“Didn’t need one.” Bea panted out squirming as Allie rolled her hardened nipple between her fingers

“Because of me?”

She watched as Bea nodded shyly and wiggle restlessly under her.

“May I take this off?” Allie whispered in the other woman’s ear as she tagged at her T-shirt and Bea nodded again. After pulling off the T-shirt “Oh my goddess! You’re absolutely gorgeous Bea, just perfect.” Allie said in reverence as she took in a flat tummy and the tight abs finishing up with perfectly sculpted breasts. “Who created you?” Allie asked in wonder

Bea rolled her eyes giggling at the stupid query.

Allie’s eyes couldn’t get enough of the woman’s naked torso under her “Babe, you don’t understand. You’re beyond gorgeous, I think whoever created you must have had a good day before that. Look at you, just fucking flawless!”

“Have you met you?” Bea asked

“Thanks but I think you’re the flawless goddess between us.”

“Thank you Allie. You my gorgeous girl make me feel beautiful when you look at me the way you’re doing right now.”

Allie took Bea’s hands in hers and kissed her knuckles while her blue gaze remained locked on brown pools below her. “You do the same to me too babe.”

Bea forgot her shyness when she started feeling Allie’s juices smearing on her belly where Allie straddled her. She could smell the sweet smell emanating from the younger woman’s sex and when her right hand was free it immediately sought the source of the leak under Allie’s centre.

Allie was caught off guard as Bea’s index finger slid between her soaked slit in her centre and a loud moan escaped her parted lips. She unintentionally abandoned her earlier plan of wanting to make love to the woman pinned under her as sweet sensations travelled through her already wired body.

Apparently all Bea needed for encouragement was the guttural sounds coming from Allie’s throat for her to turn the tables on her lover. She flipped them over and had Allie pinned under her in no time as she kissed her intensely before she abandoned her lips and moved down to her pulse point sucking on hard. She moved lower her lips clumping around the hardened nipple as she started to suck on deeply rendering Allie a mess under her.

“Babe, wait! I want to make you feel good first.” Allie complained weakly

“And I want to make you feel good, tell me what to do.”

“Do whatever you’re doing now.... it’s working.” Allie squirmed as she felt Bea’s finger slide up and down her soaked sex, her eyes slammed shut again as she cried out “fucckk!... just like that.”

Bea concentrated on how Allie’s body was reacting to her touch and kisses. She closed her eyes as her finger slowly moved towards Allie’s slippery entrance and in the process missing the blue eyes suddenly widening temporarily before rolling back shut.

“Fuck me Bea!”

“Like this?” Bea asked innocently as she drove her index finger inside the velvety walls

“Oh Fuuuuck! Just like that but more.” Allie demanded hoarsely

Bea was confused what Allie meant until the younger woman clamped her own hand around Bea’s hand and lined three of her fingers together before shoving them back inside her.

“Like that.” Allie said with satisfaction and then suddenly exclaimed “oh fuck!”

That scared Bea as she thought she’d done something wrong “Did I hurt you?”

“No babe, not at all.” Allie panted with a smile while her eyes remained closed “you’re doing perfectly alright.” Allie said as she started gyrating her hips to meet Bea’s almost dormant fingers inside her

Seeing how comfortable Allie looked with her fingers lodged inside her gave Bea more confidence as she started to push in and out with her fingers creating a rhythm with Allie’s hip thrusts.

Bea pushed herself up on her elbow and bent down to take one of Allie’s nipple in her mouth and started sucking on deeply while her fingers continued to thrust in and out. She’d learned quickly how the younger woman loved her breasts sucked on and she wasn’t wrong as it was immediately confirmed by the sudden arc of her back practically pushing her chest on Bea’s face. She continued to exchange her ministrations on the younger woman’s breasts back and forth not wanting to leave one unattended as Allie continued to moan out and squirm under her. Bea watched Allie in fascination as she bit on her lower lip and then released it but her eyes remained closed as all sorts of sounds emanated from her throat unceasingly.

“Bea right there!” Allie groaned as she felt Bea’s thumb lightly brush on her engorged clit.

The red head had felt her thumb brush against the protruded peak and saw Allie react to that immediately. So she brought her thumb again to the pulsing nub and gently circled around it causing Allie’s whole body to suddenly freeze in place with her back snapped into a bow like shape. She watched as Allie’s face contorted and her lips parted slightly as she cried out Bea’s name over and over again while her body shook violently for long minutes releasing the tension in it. Bea had forgotten her fingers were still nestled inside Allie and her thumb continued to gently caress the nub slowly which seemed to elongate Allie’s release.

After long minutes the blonde had calmed down and she seemed pretty depleted of all energy. Bea slowly pulled her fingers out and covered them both with a throwaway blanket by the bedside. She then enveloped Allie in her arms gently and let her rest as she seemed to be out of it.

Bea wondered if this meant it was good for Allie or she was just not feeling like continuing with their activities, unfortunately the doubts were never far from her mind.

“Don’t! I can hear you thinking babe.” Allie finally opened her eyes and looked into Bea’s “That was mind blowing. No one and I mean no one has ever made me cum like that before. If this is you not knowing what you’re doing, I can’t wait when you become an expert. I have a feeling I’ll die every time you make me cum.” Bea smiled shyly as Allie patted her thigh “I’m pretty useless right now but wait until I’m reenergized and I’ll show you what you just did to me.” Allie promised with a saucy wink before placing a heartfelt kiss on the other woman’s lips.

“I can wait.” Bea said as she hugged Allie tightly to her chest “I love watching you cum, your face goes all funny and adorable.” She stated in delight

“Are you teasing me babe?” Allie pouted as she rolled Bea on her back

Bea shook her head trying hard not to smile

“Yes you are .” Allie tickled Bea who started squirming. “You’ll pay for that.” Allie said biting her lower lip as she watched the woman she loved laughing uncontrollably

“Stoooop Allie, I give!”

Allie stopped suddenly and locked her eyes on Bea’s for long moments “I’m so deeply in love with you Doctor Anderson.”

“I’m in love with you too Allie Novak.” Bea said realizing how true and natural that felt. She looked into Allie’s eyes and couldn’t imagine her life without the woman in her life from now on. “Will you marry me? I want to be your wife Allie.” Bea asked sincerely “I know what you’re thinking, we’ve only known each other for how long? Three months at the most? I have never been spontaneous before but I feel like I’m ready to be your wife if you’ll ...”

Allie had tears in her eyes as she lowered herself and cut off the other woman’s rumbling with a deep kiss. As they parted Allie was nodding her head “I’ll be honoured to be your wife. Yes and yes and yes I’ll marry you Bea Anderson. We’ll take our time with the engagement.”

“You will?” Bea asked in amazement “you’ll marry me?”

Allie nodded as she wiped her tears “Yes you doofus, I’ll marry you.”

Bea thought her face will possibly split in half if she didn’t stop the smile adorning her face soon. She couldn’t think she could stop smiling if she tried as tears trickled down the sides of her face.

“Now let’s seal this proposal with a loud bang, literally.” Allie started kissing Bea’s face and started moving down her body.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and present. Hope it reads okay.

Five years later 

It hadn’t always been easy for the Anderson-Novaks during their five years as an official family. They had had their ups and downs, first it was a stalker whom they later learned through Will Jackson was Harry’s former drug dealing partner and then Harry’s trial after he came out of coma.

Joan Ferguson thought Allie was in on the money which was pilfered from her international drug deals by Harry, so she’d taken up to stalking Allie around to find out where the money was hidden. She had also set a plan to kidnap both Allie and little Em to retaliate for the losses she had suffered while working with Harry, but Will got to her before she could carry out her plans. Unknowingly to Joan, the detective and his team had gotten wind of what she was up to and had immediately put a tail on her. She was arrested without further drama and was sentenced to life imprisonment, charges ranged from stalking, drug dealing to murder and intent to kidnap.

Harry was also sentenced to life imprisonment with similar charges but attempted murder of his then ‘wife and child” were added to the list of crimes he had committed over the years. 

A year after Joan Ferguson’s sentencing she was found hanging from a basement room ceiling in prison with both her eyes gorged out and some of her limbs decapitated. 

Harry wasn’t so lucky either as he suffered a couple of ‘major accidents’ in prison which ended up with him having a severe spinal cord injury. He was rendered immobile hence he ended up on an electric wheelchair permanently. 

Life for the Anderson-Novak’s after that had gone back to normal and their kids continued to thrive both in school and at home. 

Young Debbie had recently graduated high school at the top of her class and was accepted at one of Sidney’s prestigious law schools. Little Em was doing excellent in her studies determined to follow in her big sister’s footsteps, she was on her way to grade 7 having jumped two grades already. Both parents were really proud of their kids.

*************

“Mommy mommy mommy!”

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” 

“What is it now double trouble?” Allie asked under her breathe

Bea giggled as she watched their twin toddlers waddle over to the couch “Why do they always do that?” She whispered 

Allie shrugged her shoulders smiling adoringly as she watched the brown curly haired Morgan Elly Anderson-Novak push the blonde curly haired Taylor Anderson-Novak’s bum up the couch before she climbed up and settled right next to him. 

They were adorable, Elly had quickly assumed the caretaker position since they were born. It happened all the time even before the twins started walking, from when they cried when hungry to when they needed a diaper change. They would both cry for attention and then when one of their mommies or sisters came to pick them up Elly would point to Taylor to be picked up first. Unless of course both mommies or sisters were home, then she’d demand she be picked up too. Many a times are when Elly would sit and wait for her brother to be fed or diaper changed before she pointed to herself, she was like a real Elizabeth Birdsworth reincarnate. Wherever Taylor was, Elly was sure to be close by and vice versa. The toddlers were like joined at the hip or something. 

“Babe did you remember to pick up their cereal?” 

Bea hadn’t heard her wife’s question as she sat on the couch listening to her toddlers bubble about their exciting day. They were both sat on her lap side by side sucking on their thumbs taking turns getting a word here and there about their day with their mama. 

“Bea Novak! Did you hear me?”

“What is it babe? Sorry Taylor was telling me about a spider in the swimming pool.” 

“Mama pooooo! pider” Elly whipped her little hand making a sound causing spit to fly all over her brother’s face.

Taylor just giggled and he re-enacted his sister’s actions

“Ughh... I didn’t kill the little fuc...” Bea’s eyes widened knowing what was coming from her two minis “I meant to say the thing even though I’m justified to have done so.” Allie defended

“Mama say fork fork fork” Elly reported accusingly looking up at mommy to do something while she pointed at her mama.

“Fork fork fork fork fork” Taylor chanted 

“Babe stop saying fork unless we’re eating spaghetti.” Adorning a serious face, Bea offered a half hearted reprimand to her wife.

“Paghetti paghetti paghetti paghetti.” The toddlers chanted clapping their hands 

“Do you know what you’ve just done?” Allie asked her wife accusingly

“What?” 

“That’s what they will demand for their menu tonight. I planned on changing to something healthier tonight as they’ve been eating that s-word for the past couple of days.” 

“Sorry?” 

Allie just rolled her eyes discreetly. 

************

Four years ago....

“Babe I want to have your children. I know we have Debbie and Em but I want more children.” 

“You do? I never thought of having any more children but now that I have you I’m open to the idea as long as you are willing to carry them?”

“You are?” Allie couldn’t believe it. She had thought Bea would resist the idea of having more kids but this was an exciting surprise “I can’t wait to carry your babies inside me.”

“Okay then. How do you want to do this?” 

“We can start by finding a donor we both like and then we can go from there.” 

“So, do you want to do IVF or artificial insemination?”

“I want IVF because I want to carry your baby babe.” 

“You do?” Bea asked in disbelief “Wow! You’ve really put a lot of thought into this haven’t you?” 

Bea thought Allie wanted to have their babies but she didn’t once think Allie actually wanted to carry her embryo in her.

“Yes babe I have. And I literally want to be the mother of your children.” 

“Wow! Okay.” Bea was short for words and couldn’t contain tears of joy as they trickled down her cheeks.

“So we’re going to have the doctors harvest some of those Anderson great genes of yours.” 

Bea couldn’t help laughing “You mean my eggs?” 

Allie nodded enthusiastically “And they come full of the great Anderson genes.” 

“If you say so.” Bea said smiling wide.

“Okay then, that’s set. I already researched the sperm banks clinics we can start visiting.” 

“Wow! You’re way ahead of me.” 

“I’m your stay at home wife and basically I have nothing to do from the time I drop the girls off to school to the time they come home.” 

“So, you’re putting off the art studio thing you were contemplating on opening?” 

“I thinks it’s best if we are serious about more kids for now, I’ll have my plate full with them so I don’t mind. I was going to do that if you said no but now that I know you want to do this with me? I don’t mind not doing that for awhile. And I’m almost completing my art graduate programme anyways. So I’m okay.”

“As long as you’re happy babe then I’m happy too. You don’t need to work at all if you don’t want to because there is enough money for both girl’s college fees and enough to live on until we’re frail and grey.” 

“Blasphemy! FYI I’m never gonna be frail and grey, I’m going to be a sexy young thing by your side everyday for the rest of our lives”

Bea burst out laughing while holding her sides as she tried to breathe.

“Okay okay, my sexy young wife is never going to age.” 

“Ya betcha ass she isn’t.” Allie stated with confidence

*************

Present.....

Bea bent down and kissed a head full of blonde curls and then did the same to a head full of brown curls on her right. This was one of her happiest places on earth. No matter how her day went when she arrived home and sat with the toddlers like this, it always made everything alright. The two had different hair colours but had strikingingly similar ocean blue eyes. 

“I think somebodies are ready for bed.” Bea whispered as she looked over at her wife who was busy writing something on a piece of paper “Is Em doing her homework?” 

“Yeah she was complaining about..” Allie nodded towards the sleepy twins who were nestled in Bea’s arms side by side “How come they always got to have their way? Especially when it comes to food? They always get ‘what they want whenever they wanted’ unlike her when she wants pizza she’s always told she can’t eat pizza every day.” 

Bea snorted at their middle daughter’s dramatics and rolled her eyes. 

“And babe?” Bea looked up at her wife again “She’s as serious as a heart attack about it, she’s already tabled it as a topic of family discussion for when Debbie gets home from her trip. That’s how things quickly escalated.”

“Oh dear!” 

“Oh dear is right. She named them as the defendants in this case and we are the accused apparently, you and I.” 

“How are they the defendants and we’re the accused? Shouldn’t it be the other way round?” Bea asked confused

“She explained it to me and it kinda makes sense from her point of view. She said they’ll have to defend why they get whatever they want whenever they want it. And we the accused..” Allie pointed between herself and Bea “Are named as ‘the enablers‘ who let them have what they want whenever they want and never say no to them.”

Bea laughed hard forgetting the toddlers were almost asleep in her arms

“Mommy shhhh..” Elly shushed

“Shhhh mommy!” Taylor parroted 

“Sorry guys we are going to be a little quiet.” Bea apologized to the toddlers who nestled in tighter in arms. 

Allie continued “Okay so, I kind of felt we should all be in the accused box with the toddlers but she was really adamant about her baby brother and baby sister saying they didn’t do anything wrong. They were two innocent babies caught in the wrong place and at the wrong time.” 

Bea smirked “So this lawyer thing is a sure thing I guess. She’s already chosen her career path so to speak and I’m in awe of that little smart pants.”

“You could say that. The other day when I took her to the library she approached one of the library ladies and asked her if they had a list ‘per the lady’ were really advanced international law books. The lady told her they don’t have them there but she could research for her and see where she could find them and let her know. We left her with our contact information.” 

“Wow!” Bea said in awe “I guess we have two attorneys in the making already in our household.”

Allie nodded “Yep!”

************

Three and half years ago...

“We are pregnant babe.” 

Bea carefullyplaced her bag on the foyer credenza as she took off her shoes smiling wide as Allie waved a pregnancy test stick in the air. 

“Come here.” Bea said as she opened her arms “We are pregnant for real?”

“See for yourself.” Allie shoved the digital stick at her wife smiling widely. It indeed showed a blue line and the word pregnant. 

They had tried twice already but the implanted embryos kept getting miscarried prematurely over and over again that they had almost given up.

This time around they had waited for a while after the last attempt to see if it’d make any difference before they tried the last time. It was now six weeks in after the last implant and the doctor said this time it was definitely encouraging. 

“We’re going to be mothers! Woohoo!” Bea pumped her fists excitedly 

Allie had insisted the doctor implant Bea’s fertilized embryos in their first and second trials but unfortunately none took. 

For their last and third try they had the doctor transfer both Bea’s and Allie’s fertilized embryos at the same time and luckily the embryos had survived. 

“So this is it.”

“Yes, I believe it is.” Allie said unable to contain her smile and tears of joy as she watched her wife dance around their living room. 

Bea then came and sat by her wife’s side on the couch and started caressing Allie’s tummy 

“We’ll wait until we see the doctor before we can tell the girls” Bea was still apprehensive but also hopeful at the same time. She kissed her wife’s temple before she added “Do you think we have twins growing in here?” She asked as pushed her wife’s tshirt up and kissed her flat tummy

“I believe so.” Allie said hopefully as she gently combed her long fingers through her wife’s curls.

“I want you right now, do we have time before Em’s school bus gets here?” Bea asked hoarsely attaching her lips to her wife’s 

Allie quickly glanced up at their living room clock. “Thirty tops.”

“More than I need.” The red head said scrambling to her feet and dragging her wife urgently up the spiral staircase. “I want to love the mother of my children with my mouth.” Bea added

A moan escaped Allie’s mouth, she was so turned on by her wife’s take charge attitude which rarely appeared unless she was a little tipsy. 

A while later “Oh shit!” Allie suddenly jumped off their bed and raced around grabbing her discarded clothes and pulling them on quickly “The bus is gonna be here in a few seconds.” 

Allie was out of their bedroom in a blink of an eye leaving Bea behind scrambling with her clothes. The red head ended pulling on both her T-shirt and sweats inside out as she ran down the stairs with her curls all over her face. 

“Mommy?” Em looked Bea up and down suspiciously “Why are your clothes inside out?” 

Allie had a satisfied smirk plastered on her face while standing behind their daughter. She was going to have a lot of fun listening to Bea explain this one out to their almost 8 year old overly inquisitive daughter.

“Uhmm.. I was in the dark and I didn’t notice.” Bea shrugged and Em nodded in understanding 

“You should always turn on the light mommy.” Em advised

Son of a bitch! Allie’s smirk immediately disappeared as she looked down at their daughter in disbelief who seemed to have accepted the lame explanation.

It was Bea’s turn to have a winning smirk of her own as she watched the almost annoyed look on her wife’s face. Allie hated losing, Bea knew that.

“May I have a ham sandwich for snack mama?”Em asked looking up at Allie 

“Yes you may baby. I’ll make it for you, come with me.” Bea offered her hand for Em to take. 

Allie just gawked at her wife’s back as the two disappeared to the kitchen with Em chattering about some new boy in their class. 

************

Present.... 

“Finally!” Allie sighed as her wife came into their room 

“This is our life babe and I wouldn’t trade it for anything or anyone.” Bea said as she laid down on their bed and pulled her wife snug against her front.

The twins had suddenly woken up when they were brought upstairs to their beds and had refused to go back to sleep for long hours. Bea had been tasked to read to them over and over again until sleep finally took them over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter alert! There will be an epilogue at some point but this is the end.

“I’m Debbie and this is my younger sister Emily.” 

“Nice to finally meet you mi hijas, I know why you girls are here.” 

“You do?” 

Mrs Castillo nodded her head. “My Maria visited me in my dreams the other night and told me to expect you two soon. She showed me you two.” 

“Yeah she did the same with me and told me we didn’t need to call you before we came here. I hope that is okay with you.” 

Estelle nodded smiling with tears in her eyes “That sounds like her.”

Debbie couldn’t hold back any longer she moved closer to the older woman who still had a look of sadness deep in her mocha eyes and hugged her tightly. The two cried together while Emily moved in and enveloped her older sister from behind. The just now turned teen was almost half an inch taller than her older sister at this point. 

They talked about Maria for long moments. Mrs. Castillo showed them pictures of both Maria and Carlos when they were young. Both Debbie and Emily remembered Maria just as seen in the pictures, per Mrs. Castillo it was taken just a week before they left Mexico for America that fateful year. Maria’s mom informed the Novak girls how the Democrat administration after Trump had awarded them and many other families some kind of monetary compensation for their daughter’s wrongful death. But she also reiterated how all the money in the world could never heal their deep wounds nor bring Maria back. She also told them on how Mr. Castillo was happy working as a pharmacist in downtown Miami but seemed lost most of the times after having never fully reconciled the loss of his beloved little girl.

“She would be 16 this year. I can’t believe all this time has gone by and not a day goes by that I don’t miss or think about her.” Estelle Castillo said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Debbie and Emily nodded in unison with sadness of their own. 

“She wanted you guys to know she’s in a better place and happier than she’s ever been. She also said when the time comes for you all to meet again which won’t be for a long long time, she will be waiting for you.” Debbie whispered in Estelle’s ear as she hugged the older woman tightly “You have no idea how she helped me and my sister. She’s one of the best angels I have had the pleasure of meeting Mrs Castillo.” 

Debbie paused before she continued 

“If you ever need our help in any way please do not hesitate to contact us. We may leave oceans apart but we want you to know we’re just a phone call away.” Debbie said wiping the older woman’s tears with her thumbs. “I promised Maria to check up on you, Carlos and Mr. Castillo and I’m sorry it took me so long to do that, but as you can see I was still young and healing from my heart surgery.”

“I know mi hija, I know. Don’t worry about it. My little Carlos is doing really well in school and maybe if he wants to study overseas I might take you up on the offer.” 

“That would be great. Just keep us informed on his progress and as I said if you need anything at all I’ll leave you with my numbers and both my mothers’ numbers too.” Debbie added softly “I’m doing my masters in international law and Em here will soon be heading to uni probably in the next one or two years to begin her studies. She tends to jump grades because of her big head brain.” Deb snorted and Em swatted the back of her head

“But she looks so young.” Mrs Castillo said in awe

“Yes she is young believe me. She’s thirteen and in grade eleven already, too smart for her own good if you ask me.” She responded with pride in her voice

Debbie moved behind the chair Em was now sitting and ruffled up the short comb over hair which had both pink and bluish highlights. Em swatted her hand away and stuck her tongue out at her big sister making Mrs. Castillo laugh at their playful antics. 

“My Carlos is 12 and is in grade 6 but he’s a straight A student.” Mrs. Castillo said with pride. “He’s torn in between becoming a doctor, a pharmacist like his dad or a lawyer to help immigrant children.”

“Aww that’s really admirable and no worries, he’s still got some time to figure all that out by the time he’s done with high school. And I’m sure Maria is also very proud of her little brother too.” Deb stated

Just then a bright flickering light lit the entire room and suddenly a two foot hologram-like image of Maria appeared floating before them with a wide smile. She had beautiful dimples on her cheeks and her ever young features hadn’t changed abit.

“Yes, I am very proud of little Carlos and you too mama. I know you miss me but guess what? I’m never really that far away. I’m all over the place keeping an eye on all of you.” Maria said as she floated around the room happily and then turned to Debbie “You too curls. Thank you for keeping your promise and visiting my mama friend.” 

“How is it possible? Are we dead again?” Em asked curiously as she watched the floating girl

Maria snorted “You were never dead Em, not then and not now. And neither are you dreaming mama you’re all here and seeing me.” Maria tried to touch her mom but knew it won’t be possible. She moved to Debbie and then Emily but nothing. “How about this? I’ll go get your mom from your car.” 

Maria was gone in the blink of an eye and then moments later floated right back in again through the walls. A few minutes later a knock came at the front door. Mrs Castillo opened the door to a wild eyed woman who looked abit shaken and was a spitting image of young Debbie but older. She immediately knew that was the girls’ mother. 

“I don’t know how this is possible..” Bea said fearfully pointing back at her car with a shaky finger “I saw the girl my daughters showed me a picture of saying it’s your daughter ... just now inside my car and she asked me to come into the house.”

Mrs Castillo just grabbed a trembling Bea and hugged her tightly while her daughters looked on. “I’m not dreaming then, she’s really is here with us. Come!” They came into the room and there floating around the kitchen was a Maria wearing a cheeky smile.

“I just wanted my ma to believe I watch over them all the time and that she wasn’t dreaming. Sorry Mrs Novak for abruptly ending your snores in the car.” Maria added with a smirk

Emily and Debbie snickered

“How did you know about mom’s last name?” Debbie asked incredulously 

Maria just rolled her eyes in answer

“Got it, you watch over us.” Debbie answered 

“Does this mean you know everything everything about us? What we do in private like for example when I’m taking a dump or ..” Emily asked cheekily but was honestly curious.

Debbie had clamped her hand around her sister’s mouth, knowing Em, she was probably going to ask about some intimate things, well she just did but...

“No you little punk.” Maria snorted “There are limited things that I know but ew!” Maria shuddered “I wouldn’t want to be in the same room as you when your doing your business. Already knowing you I’d bet you have one of the smelliest turds anyone has ever smelt.” 

Debbie snorted at the accuracy of Maria’s assessment of her younger sister. Em was always chewing on something every passing single second of the day, her moms did grocery shopping almost every day because of Em. 

“Mi hija!” Maria’s mom exclaimed appalled by her angel daughter’s carefreeness.

“Ouch! You wound me Maria. But boy, did you nail it.” 

Em was impressed at how on point Maria was with that deduction of her poop smell, she herself always held her nose while pooping. And she was also permanently banned from using her mothers’ en-suite washroom for the same reason. She doesn’t discriminate what goes in her stomach and she eats twice as much as her whole family combined. And who can blame her? She was a growing kid. 

“Don’t worry ma, heaven is actually not as uptight as it’s made out to be when people are still on earth. It’s real fun up there but as I told Debbie and Em before, all you in this room and even those not here still have a lot of work to do, you have billions of good acts you need to spread before you get there.”

They chatted and joked with Maria for awhile with Bea mostly in a daze but who now believed her daughters’ experiences as not just imaginations. She instead now knew them to be as real as day and night.

“Duty calls. A mom and her child in South Africa will need me in a few seconds from now.“ Maria said to the occupants in the room.” She floated around the room near each and every one of them “Mrs. Novak, you should be proud of those girls over there. They’re the best.” Maria told a now relaxed Bea pointing to her girls sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“I am, I can’t thank you enough Maria for taking care of them.” Bea finally uttered some words coherently 

“It’s what I was destined to do Mrs. Novak, way before I was born.” Maria answered “Ma continue taking care of papa and Carlos for me but also know I’m always here looking over you.” Maria whispered near her mom’s ear “I love you all so much but it’s important that you stop being so sad because of me all the time. Count yourself blessed because you really are mama, I was meant to do what I’m doing now even before I was in your womb. I’m happy and I want you all to be happy too. I’ll try to get a personal visit with papa to tell him that too, I know he’s still struggling with losing me all these years later.”

“He is mi hija.” Estelle nodded her head “But as for me I am happy, thank you so much for visiting us. I can feel it deep inside me you’re happy where you are and I now feel such a huge relief having that confirmed as I worried about you so much. It’s still not easy not having you around physically but I now know you’re always around spiritually. I wish I could feel you one more time my baby.” Estelle whispered longingly

Suddenly Estelle felt a warmth envelope her whole being and knew that to be her daughter’s hug. “God speed mi hija.” She said silently as she hugged her hands around herself.

A while later the Novak’s were about to head back to their hotel.

“Please give our love to your family if you’re able to explain our presence here today.” Debbie said with kindness in her eyes

“It will take time with my husband but I have faith he will believe it one day. I told him about Maria visiting me in my dreams the other day but he was still very skeptical about it.” 

“I know what you’re saying. To this day I wasn’t so sure our moms believed us or not but they at least made peace with it.” Debbie said 

Em nodded her head in agreement as she demolished the plate full of cookies Mrs. Castillo had offered the girls with some juice when they came in. 

“I’m not a religious person Estelle as you can tell but what has just happened here makes me question everything I have ever believed in before. I’m ashamed of how accurate my daughters’ have been about my not believing their experiences as real. As a doctor I think I have always believed more in science than anything else religious or otherwise. But sitting here with you all today and witnessing what we have just witnessed has really changed a lot of that.” Bea said thoughtfully “Allie my wife, has always believed more what the girls told us but i always seem to come up with something to convince her otherwise. She won’t believe when I tell her about this and how it has challenged my science believing brain.”

***********

“Hey girls, are you all okay?” Bea asked hugging her girls before they got into their rental Audi. 

She had earlier opted to stay back waiting in the car while her girls visited with Maria’s family before the little cheeky angel came and awoke her from her dreaming state. She was shaken at first but calmed down pretty quickly as she watched both her daughters’ relaxed mood in the kitchen chatting with the little angel like they were old friends.

For some reason Miami chose that day to be one of the hottest days recording a whopping 115 degrees Fahrenheit. Bea had insisted Allie and the twins stay back at the hotel and the younger kids had jumped with excitement when a dip in the massive hotel pool was mentioned.

“Yeah mom, we good mate.” Emily answered from the back seat as she secured her seat belt.

Bea rolled her eyes “Really Em? We good mate?” 

Debbie snickered “Yes mother, we’re okay. It was so awesome to chat with Maria and I already love Mrs. Castillo. I now know where little Maria got her kindness and overall nurturing from.”

Bea nodded as she pulled off the parking lot and steered the seven seater SUV towards their hotel. “She is an amazing woman even after losing her daughter she’s still standing strong for her family.” Bea said with admiration “Change of subject anything special you guys wanna do today?” 

Bea glanced over on her rear view mirror at Em who was busy on her phone as she slowly inched the large car forward. The traffic was pretty heavy and the the late afternoon hour probably didn’t help as everyone seemed to be headed out somewhere to take a dip in the ocean on the beaches nearby.

“Maybe some shopping with mama later? Em wanna come with?” 

Em snorted, “I don’t do those time consuming girly things Deb, you know that.” 

“Shopping is not girly!” Debbie defended 

“Yes it is Deb. You and ma try on like a zillion outfits before you make up your minds what it is you really want to buy. And even after you bring your loot home, you still return some stuff which you decide you don’t want anymore, it’s really time consuming and depressing to be honest.” Em glanced at her mom on the rear view mirror who winked in agreement before she continued “I’d rather spend the afternoon with the little munchkins playing in the swimming pool than endure that kind of agony.”

Bea had a knowing smirk on her face in agreement with her middle child’s sum up of her wife’s and older daughter’s shopping escapades.

“Mom! say you don’t agree with this someone over here unless you want me to tell on you to mama.” Debbie whined

“What did I do now?” 

“I saw that smirk on your face and I could tell you’re agreeing with this pain in the bum over here.” 

Em’s eyes met with her mom’s on the mirror raising her signature Allie-like brow as if daring her mom to challenge her on what she just stated. 

Ugh.. either way Bea knew she was fucked no matter who she sided with, she should have had a poker face from the start. Both girls were waiting on her to respond but luckily traffic opened up and the cars started moving forward more rapidly and so she pretended to concentrate on the road instead. 

Em was like a dog with a bone though “We know you can talk and drive mom.” She prodded from behind with a smirk which was clearly a trap and Bea knew it.

“Fine!” She quickly glanced at Deb who was seated in the front passenger seat then returned her eyes on the road “Sometimes you and your ma can go a little overboard with shopping Deb. Remember the day we all went to the mall and almost lost the twins? You two were apparently busy browsing one shop after another after another and someone over here was busy stuffing her face with fries and ice cream” 

Em just shrugged not intending to counter that fact

“Well we thought hollow legs over here was keeping an eye on them while you were shopping for your motorcycle jacket nearby.” Debbie glared at her sister who was still smirking “Ma agreed to buy her fries and ice cream that early in the morning so she could keep an eye on the twins. We gave her one job and one job only, to glue her eye on Morgan as Taylor would never go anywhere without the little shit starter leading the way. And we knew you wouldn’t be too long inside that leather shop.” 

“First off it was extremely early in the morning..” Em began but was interrupted immediately 

“It was ten thirty!” Both Bea and Deb mattered loudly

“That’s really rude of you two to interrupt like that.” Em told the adults seriously, “And unlike you three Novak seniors, I’m still growing and I need my sleep until at least noon on Saturdays and Sundays. And lastly but not the least I was really starving and I needed more energy just to keep my eyes alert.”

Bea snorted

“We had just come from home and you had consumed, as I remember correctly,” Deb pretended to think “more than what the five of us combined ate that morning just minutes before. Remember hollow legs?”

“Well I basically need fuel every few minutes as I’m growing like every single second of the day.” Unfazed by her sister’s accurate observation of her eating habits, Em added “By the way that reminds me, mom? Can we make a stop at a drive through somewhere and get some pizza or fries and a burger? I’m already withering away back here.” 

Debbie laughed “Omg! Didn’t you just consume like ten cookies at Mrs. Castillo’s kitchen table few minutes ago?” 

Bea smirked, she admired how much food Em can consume and still be able to walk around like a normal person. 

“I don’t feel it sis, those cookies were pretty tiny and not to forget delicious.” Em said smoothing her long fingers across her flat tummy

Bea burst out laughing while Debbie just rolled her eyes. If her middle daughter was to participate in an eating competition, she could easily beat people three times her size in consuming large amounts of food. The hollow legged nickname she was given by both Allie and Deb wasn’t an exaggeration at all. At first they had thought Em maybe had worms but several doctors visits later proved them otherwise and they had stopped worrying about her eating habits ever since.

****************

The Anderson-Novak’s occupied a three bedroom hotel suite on the top floor of a modern Miami, Florida hotel located near a more private beach area. Thankfully to Doreen who was also their traveling agent, they had landed the deal at a very reasonable price going by hotel rates in Florida especially during that time of the year. 

“So babe, I hear that you think Debbie and I are shopaholics?” Allie said as she dumped her countless shopping bags on the floor near the closet

“I didn’t say such a thing. Debbie!” 

“Where’s the fire?” Deb promptly appeared at her parents’ room door.

“Why would you say that to your ma?” Bea glared at her older daughter “That I said and I quote “you two are shopaholics?” 

“But they are mom you don’t need to be defensive about it nor look far to know that.” Em tilted her head towards her mama’s just dumped countless shopping bags on the floor as she continued to play a game on her phone while laid across her parents’ king bed.

Allie glared at a nonchalant Em and rolled her eyes. She then turned to Bea “Babe relax, I was just kidding around.” Allie said kissing her wife’s cheek and neck causing Bea to relax immediately and have googly eyes. “Are the twins napping?” She whispered

Bea nodded as she placed her arm around Allie’s waist who was now sitting on her lap.

Allie felt something poking her ass and giggled to herself.

“Seriously ma? You misquoted me just to get a rise out of mom?” Debbie asked dubiously

“In a way, yeah.” Allie answered mysteriously as she discreetly ground her ass on her wife’s bulged crouch and kissed her on the neck. 

Their moms were both smiling like idiots with a secret Debbie observed, she just rolled her eyes at them.

Allie stood up “Sorry?” She kissed Debbie on the forehead before she shooed the girls out of the room “Move along girls, your mamas have some biz to take care of. Oh and remember to keep an eye on the twins for us please.” She added before she locked the door behind

Allie started giggling as she felt Bea’s strap on bulge thrust against her jean clad ass while she was still standing by the door after locking it. She felt fingers cup and roll her erect nipple while the other hand was cupping her centre. 

“How long have you had that on?” Allie whispered with a moan

Bea sucked the pulse point on Allie’s neck “Since you texted me that naked picture of yourself and said you were really missing it.” Bea replied hoarsely 

Meanwhile, outside in the living room “Em do you wanna play chess? We can do that in the twins’ room since I don’t want to know what’s going on in there.” Debbie pointed at their moms’ closed door.

“I say go and get some snacks! And it will be my pleasure to beat your bottom again your highness.” Em picked up the chess board from the coffee table and proceeded to the twins’ bedroom followed closely by Debbie loaded with a variety of snacks.


End file.
